Almas Aparte
by Maritexxam
Summary: Luego del desastre en el concierto de navidad, las vidas de Piper, Alex y el resto de las chicas girará de manera macabra cuando el plan de una mente enferma comience a ejecutarse. Nueva en el fandom, dueña de nada. Actualizado capítulo Uno
1. Chica Perdida

Almas Aparte

Capítulo Uno: Chica Perdida

Tenía que correr. Esconderse. Escapar de aquella caza de brujas que no sabía que había comenzado justo en la Víspera de la navidad. Sin embargo ella sabía que no podía escapar. Sabía que era mala idea salir del concierto de navidad pero cuando se dio cuenta que ella faltaba, tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Buscarla.

- Vamos, sal de donde coño estés maldita negra, sabes que ya no la podrás salvar. Tu querida loca estará encerrada para siempre desde donde tú jamás debiste haber salido.

La voz era conocida para ella. Era uno de sus peores enemigos y no quería tener problemas con él, pero se dio cuenta que en ese callejón sin salida totalmente enrejado, estaba acorralada. No había escapatoria.

Rezó para que el hombre terminara por cansarse mientras se acurrucaba tras un peñasco que no había visto nunca porque aquel lugar estaba fuera de los límites. Por fortuna sin embargo, su piel oscura y la noche le daban el camuflaje necesario para poder seguir escondida sin delatarse por completo. Sin tan sólo su corazón dejara de latir tan rápido, quizás podría obligarse a desaparecer.

- No tengo toda la puta noche infeliz - la voz del hombre tronó con fuerza en la oscuridad haciendo que el cuerpo escondido tras el peñasco saltara en un arranque de miedo. - Puedo oír tu asquerosa respiración agitada hija de puta, ya no te podrás esconder de mí. Además, no serás la primera perra que tenga que sacrificar en este maldito infierno. Esa drogadicta fue pan comido, nada salió mal con ella. Y tú. Tú no serás distinta de ella, está bien que las putitas locas se hagan compañía, ¿No crees?

No lo creía. Por supuesto que no lo creía. La mujer en medio de la bruma teñida de miedo se dio cuenta de lo que hablaba el hombre. La única muerte del penal era Tricia. La chica drogadicta que todos creían que se había suicidado, en realidad, había sido asesinada por el mismo hombre que ahora también estaba amenazando con matarla.

- ¡Hijo de puta infeliz! ¡Ella podía haberse salvado! ¡Maricón de mierd...!

- ¡La bastarda eres tú! ¡Por fin te encontré! ¿O qué, creíste que te podías escapar de mí tan fácilmente, perra? - la silueta del hombre envuelto en sombras había conseguido su objetivo. Tenía a la presa envuelta entre sus manos y luchaba por contenerla. Como era menuda como su primera víctima, no le fue difícil agarrar la cabeza de la reclusa con las manos y de un solo tirón hacia los lados, literalmente la desnucó. Lo que le quedaba por hacer al hombre ahora era deshacerse del cuerpo, e hizo lo mismo que la primera vez. Con un lazo previamente atado, lo envolvió en el cuello de su víctima y lo arrojó a la rama de un árbol que estaba cerca. Pasó con cuidado la cuerda hacia el otro lado de la gruesa rama y tiró hasta que el cuerpo quedara totalmente colgando a unos cuantos metros del suelo. Una vez terminada la tarea se dedicó a borrar todas las huellas del ataque, pisadas y evidencia que acaben incriminándolo. Satisfecho de su trabajo, se enjugó el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo que tenía en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó su teléfono celular, marcando un número conocido.

- Acabo de terminar el trabajo que me ha encomendado - el hombre habló a su interlocutor con un dejo de orgullo en su tono de voz. Esperó a que la otra persona lo felicitara y cuando lo hizo no pudo evitar la sonrisa de suficiencia en sus labios. - Está bien, de eso hablaremos pronto. Gracias por sus cumplidos. Sí, no puedo seguir aquí, en el penal ha pasado algo grave y de seguro me estarán buscando. Si, por supuesto que si, le mantendré al tanto. Que pase una buena noc... Ni siquiera alcanzó a despedirse cuando la persona al otro lado del teléfono le cortó. Maldijo en silencio justo a tiempo para oír que lo llaman a su walkie.

- Si señor, lo siento señor, voy en camino ahora mismo, cambio y fuera. - Volvió a maldecir la inutilidad de sus compañeros de trabajo y salió de la oscuridad a la luz de las paredes que rodeaban la prisión. Suspiró con fastidio a la escena que lo saludó al llegar a las puertas del gimnasio. Dos reclusas tiradas en el suelo nevado, rodeadas de sangre.


	2. El Hallazgo

**Nuevo capítulo, dueña de nada**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Dos: El Hallazgo<strong>

No podía quitar los ojos de su cuerpo tirado en la nieve. No podía soportar saber que la mujer que aún amaba, ahora estaba mucho más lejos de mi alcance que antes. Y dolía. Como una puta. Sentí las uñas de Nicky clavándose en mi brazo mientras mirábamos cómo los guardias se hacían cargo de la mierda que ocurrió. Yo sabía que algo malo pasaba cuando un grito lejano interrumpió la puesta en escena del nacimiento. Un poco asustada miré para todas partes y me di cuenta que Piper había desaparecido. Concentrándome un poco más también noté que la loca cristiana tampoco estaba. Le quise preguntar a Nicky si la había visto, pero la rubia estaba intentando hablar con Morello que no dejaba de hablar sola algo que no me interesaba.

Luego una reclusa llegó corriendo y gritando que había otras dos muertas fuera del gimnasio. La chica estaba histérica y aunque los guardias intentaron salir sin hacer demasiado ruido, no lo consiguieron. Lo que sí lograron fue interrumpir toda la obra haciendo que el resto de las mujeres se inquietara. Lo que vimos todas después fue algo que jamás imaginé ver ni en mis peores pesadillas. A Piper cubierta de sangre desplomada cerca del cuerpo también ensangrentado de Pennsatucky.

- Esa diabólica por fin lo hizo - la voz asustada de Taystee mencionó de repente haciendo saltar a algunas reclusas que estaban cerca. Pouseey asintió con la cabeza e hizo una mala broma de Piper llamándola Chapman cold stone, que por primera vez no me hizo gracia. Yo conocía a Pipes. La conocía lo suficiente para saber que ella no habría hecho lo que hizo de no ser porque algo la obligó a hacerlo. Y eso necesitaba saberlo.

Me alejé del grupo para intentar hablar con Taystee pero no pude. Pornostache había llegado con Fischer y se nos ordenó a todas a volver a nuestros cubículos.

Una vez más intenté volver a hablar con Taystee pero la mujer se fue antes de que pudiera abordarla. Luego probé suerte con Fischer que estaba más cerca de donde me encontraba y le pregunté sobre el estado de Piper.

- Lo siento Vause, no se me permite hablar de lo que ha pasado en el patio, por favor ve a tu cubículo para el conteo. Mierda. La exclamación frustrada no la pude evitar, como tampoco la angustia de no saber nada de Piper. Me quité las gafas con brusquedad por culpa de la incertidumbre. El cuerpo me empezó a temblar del miedo y no pude pensar nada más que en Piper. Nicky y Morello se dieron cuenta de mi angustia, porque de pronto me vi siendo arrastrada con el resto de las reclusas que caminaban hacia sus propios cubículos, pero yo no me quería ir sin antes saber que había pasado con mi rubia.

- Vamos Vause, ya sé que estás preocupada por Chapman, pero sea lo que sea que le haya pasado a ella y a loca de Pennsatucky, seguramente lo sabremos mañana.

- Pero tú no sabes Nicky, si le pasa algo a Piper... - odie la inseguridad y el miedo que dejé ver en mi tono de voz pero las chicas ya me conocían. Sabía que podía contar con ellas para lo que fuera y esa noche, con todo lo que estaba pasando, me di cuenta que no estaba sola y eso me tranquilizó. Sobre todo las palabras de Morello.

- Si de algo conozco este lugar, sé que tendremos noticias incluso antes del amanecer. Caputo debe estar puteando a todo el mundo, pero él sabe que no puede dejar las cosas así. Esto se arreglará.

- ¿Crees que veremos a Piper pronto? - le pregunté con suerte intentando disimular mi ansiedad.

El silencio de las chicas me lo había dicho todo. Sabía que Piper estaba en problemas, lo que no sabía aún era que sus problemas y los nuestros, recién estaban empezando.

Bennett llegó a mi cubículo e hizo el conteo. Cuando él se fue, luego llegó Yoga Jones preguntando por Suzanne. Recordaba que Piper me había dicho que Crazy Eyes se llamaba así.

- Aquí no ha estado - le dije con seriedad - ¿Qué sucede?

- Ninguno de los guardias ha podido encontrarla - respondió la mujer mirando con nerviosismo - Nadie la ha...

-"¡Oh por Dios!" "¡No puede ser!" - La voz de Gran Boo resonó en todo el pabellón sonando alarmada y chillona. Nos quedamos mirando con Yoga Jones unos segundos hasta que ambas corrimos al pasillo al oír más voces que gritaban y pasos frenéticos que se dirigían al patio.

- ¡La encontraron! ¡La encontraron! - Gran Boo seguía gritando más nerviosa que nunca - ¡A Crazy Eyes la encontraron colgada de un puto árbol! ¡Se suicidó igual que Tricia! ¡Crazy Eyes está muerta!


	3. Una Muerte Más

**Y el siguiente...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: Una muerte más<strong>

Se había ido. Por segunda vez en muy poco tiempo otro cuerpo más desaparecía en Lichtfield. Si bien, nadie conocía mucho o hablaba con ella, Suzanne, o Crazy Eyes siempre destacaba entre la población afroamericana del penal. Fue fugazmente conocida como la "esposa" de Chapman pero esa había sido una historia pasada y no había pasado nada extraordinario con ella desde entonces. Un pesado manto de silencio y pesar cayó entre las reclusas de la cárcel que no entendían cómo es que la presa se había matado, cuando hacía tiempo que no se la llevaban de vuelta a psiquiatría.

- Esto es una mierda - fue lo primero que dijo Nicky luego que se llevaran el cadáver de crazy Eyes en una bolsa negra y todas las que la rodeaban estaban de acuerdo - Creo que una de las que lamentará la muerte de Crazy Eyes será Chapman y ella ni siquiera está acá para despedirla, es una puta mierda...

Alex, que estaba a su lado se tensó. Para bien o para mal, la morena tenía que reconocer que Nicky tenía razón. Ella nunca tomo en serio la relación entre Chapman y Suzanne, pero sabía que la chica enferma quería mucho a Piper y que también Piper sentía una especie de estima por ella.

- Suzanne - Fue lo que Alex dijo luego que el resto de las reclusas comentaran más sobre aquel suicidio.

- ¿Quién demonios es Suzanne? - preguntó Nicky mirando a Alex con incertidumbre.

- Crazy Eyes - respondió la morena con un suspiro e iba a decir más pero fue de pronto interrumpida por la guardia Bell que les ordenó a todas volver a sus literas y no salir de allí hasta nuevo aviso.

- Quedan suspendidas todas las tareas asignadas reclusas - dijo en voz alta y medio de miles de quejas provenientes de las mujeres que la rodeaban. - También se suspenden todas las idas al patio y la recreación, tenemos que empezar una investigación exhaustiva en lo referente a esta muerte así que todas tienen terminantemente prohibido salir de sus pabellones respectivos.

- ¿Qué carajos? - resopló Taystee a su manera - ¿Y si tenemos que ir al baño? ¿Qué? ¿Cagamos en los pantalones?

Un barullo colectivo celebró aquellas palabras que la guardia disuadió con un estruendoso pitazo e hizo callar a las mujeres de inmediato.

- Pueden ir al baño pero tendrán que pedir a un guardia que las escolte. Podrán ir en grupos de a cuatro en silencio y volver cuando se les indique.

- ¡Esto es una mierda! - Volvió a gritar Taystee molesta - ¡Nos vamos a cagar escoltadas igual que en Harry Potter y la Cámara de los Secretos! ¿Acaso hay un puto basilisco suelto en las cañerías? ¡Eso no hizo que muriera Crazy Eyes!

- ¡Ya es suficiente! - Bell gritó ya harta de tanto griterío - ¡Aquí se hace lo que se les ordena y quién no siga las reglas se irá directo con un boleto de ida al Shu! ¡Ahora ya, todas de vuelta a sus literas!

Como nadie quería quedarse pegada en el Shu, a regañadientes, el grupo de reclusas se dispersó y separó junto a otro grupo de guardias a sus respectivos pabellones.

Alex se fue junto a Nicky, Morello, Gran Boo y Yoga Jones, pasando de cerca de Luann y el resto de las Methaheads que se pavoneaban excitadas por lo ocurrido hablando del castigo de Dios y de Pennsatucky. Luann aprovechó de lanzarle una mirada envenenada a Alex quién ni siquiera se inmutó pero que hizo saltar a Nicky que estaba a su lado.

- ¿Qué te pasa perra? - preguntó la rubia a la otra mujer a quién también miraba encolerizada - ¿Quieres ir a hacerle compañía a la perra loca de tu Mesías a Psiquiatría? Estoy segura que se alegrará de ver tu jodida cara, claro, si alguna vez se despierta.

Alex le dio a Nicky un apretón de advertencia en el brazo. Todas se dieron cuenta que la rubia petiza se había pasado de la raya, y el guardia que las escoltaba unos pasos más atrás se lo hizo notar con una simple amenaza, volver al Shu. Nadie mencionó nada después de eso.

Cuando cada reclusa ya estaba en su respectiva litera se apagaron las luces. Alex inevitablemente se quedó despierta toda la noche pensando en Piper. La rubia se había colado en su mente luego de haberla visto siendo trasladada inconsciente al hospital y estaba desesperada por saber si estaba bien. Corrían los rumores que luego de salir del hospital, Piper sería trasladada a Psiquiatría y eso no podía permitirlo.

El cansancio se apoderó de su cuerpo casi entrada a la mañana pero la noche en vela había servido a su propósito, tenía que hablar con Caputo o en su defecto con la misma Natascha Figueroa en persona, pero haría lo que fuera para sacar a Piper de Psiquiatría donde estaba segura, que no la iba a volver a ver jamás.

Al día siguiente Alex aprovechó de hacer su movimiento y decidió ir al baño. Como tenía que ir escoltada y en grupo de a cuatro, les pidió a Gran Boo, Yoga Jones, y Nicky que la acompañaran. Ellas aceptaron de inmediato pero sólo para tener una excusa para salir de sus literas. El guardia que las acompañó esa mañana fue Bennett y Alex suspiró aliviada, el chico era bueno y sabía que podía confiar en él, sólo tenía que hacer su siguiente jugada.

- Es ahora o nunca - Eso fue lo que me repetía sin cesar mientras era escoltada con Gran Boo, Yoga Jones y una Nicky que no me quitaba los ojos de encima. Estaba empezando a fastidiarme lo bien que esa rubia me podía leer. Sabía que con solo dar una mirada a su dirección ella sabría de mis planes y cuando llegamos a los baños, eso quedó más que confirmado cuando se separó de las otras y me arrastró a un cubículo luego que Bennett avisara que sólo teníamos cinco minutos en el baño.

- Escupe tu mierda Vause - fue lo que Nicky dijo en voz baja cuando estábamos a solas - Sé que algo está tramando esa jodida mente de las tuyas y sé que tiene que ver con Chapman.

Intenté darle mi mejor mirada mordaz pero sabía que con ella no funcionaba. El simple suspiro que escapó de mis labios le dio la respuesta y ella no pudo evitar soltar otra de sus maldiciones.

- ¡Te estás jugando el culo por una rubia a la que le has dicho que se vaya a la mierda Vause! ¿Qué carajos pasa contigo? - exclamó la mujer en uno de sus excitados arranques - ¿Acaso quieres pasar lo que te queda de condena encerrada en el Shu?

- ¿Quieres bajar la puta voz Nichols? - exclamé con rabia cuando la oí despotricar de esa manera - ¡Con tus jodidos gritos ni quiera me dejas pensar, mierda!

Nicky se relajó visiblemente con mis palabras y suspiró. Cuando vi su rostro me di cuenta que estaba dividida entre sus deseos de ayudarme y salir pitando de mis locuras. Tenía que convencerla.

- Me enamoré de ella hace ocho años - le dije de pronto recordando - Yo estaba buscando mulas de tráfico en un bar y ella apareció de repente en ese bar con un vestido que hacía resaltar todas sus curvas y un pelo rubio y largo que le caía por los hombros hasta el pecho. Parecía salida de esas malditas series de televisión de los noventa y yo la llame Laura Ingalls Wilder. Ella estaba en el bar para pedir trabajo como una puta camarera, pero el barman le dijo que no recibía hojas de vida en esa época y luego ella pidió una copa de margarita que yo, cuando me acerqué a ella le pagué casi de inmediato. Me burlé de su hoja de vida y me di cuenta que no debía tener más de veinticinco años. Ella me dijo su nombre y yo le dije el mío y luego me preguntó en qué trabajaba, yo se lo dije... ella no me creyó que yo era traficante internacional de drogas y se rió de mí. Por supuesto, le seguí la corriente porque no quería espantarla, pero me di cuenta que no podía ser una de mulas. No cuando podía sentirla mirándome con tanta curiosidad y expectación. Era tan malditamente ingenua en esa época Nicky que yo caí en su juego enseguida. Ella me siguió por el mundo sin rechistar y estaba dispuesta hacer lo que fuera por mí hasta que...

- Hasta que ya no lo hizo más - Nicky terminó por mí y yo asentí-.

- Ella es especial y siempre lo será - le dije de nuevo con seriedad - Ella tomó mi corazón y aunque ahora está hecho mierda yo la sigo amando. Y yo sé por qué escogió a ese imbécil de novio que tiene Nicky porque tiene miedo, tiene tanto miedo como yo tengo miedo de perderla y si se queda en Psiquiatría yo la voy a perder para siempre y no puedo vivir otros ocho años más sin ella.

Cuando terminé de hablar no pude evitar dejar escapar unas cuantas lágrimas. Era la primera vez que hablaba tan abiertamente a alguien sobre Piper y al hacerlo sentí que me quitaba un gran peso de encima. Nicky sólo me quedó mirando con la boca abierta intentando difícilmente ocultar la emoción que sentía al oír mi historia. La que yo sabía que entendería porque ella también sentía lo mismo por Lorna por mucho que tratara de negarlo.

Las palabras que dijo a continuación eran las únicas que yo necesitaba oír.

- Estoy dentro, ¿Qué tienes en mente?


	4. Ayuda

**Y el cuarto, de respaldo.**

**Capítulo Cuatro: Ayuda**

- Abre los ojos... la voz susurró de manera intermitente como un eco lejano que se desvanece poco a poco. Piper no podía distinguir esa voz pero tampoco podía abrir los ojos. Los sentía tan pesados que imaginó que los podría tener pegados.

- Abre los ojos - la voz volvió a llamar esta vez con más fuerza y la rubia con un último esfuerzo lo hizo para luego volver a cerrarlos con un gemido ahogado.

Un mareo repentino se sobrepuso a todo lo demás y el gemido de pronto se convirtió en jadeo a toda regla. No sabía dónde estaba, ni que día era y tampoco la hora. Lo único que sabía a ciencia cierta era que se sentía atrapada, como si algo presionara fuertemente contra su cuerpo manteniéndola abajo.

- Vamos Chapman, que no tengo todo el día con usted - la voz, esta vez Piper la reconoció como la de un hombre y cuando abrió los ojos fue él lo primero que vio. El hombre, era joven, mediado de sus treinta, de barba en forma de candado, pelo rubio, ojos azules y que la miraba con cierta apatía. Piper se dio cuenta que estaba vestido con una bata blanca y de inmediato se alarmó sabiendo lo que significaba. Cuando intentó moverse se dio cuenta que no podía. Al bajar la vista hasta sus extremidades se dio cuenta del motivo. Estaba acostada en una camilla atada de sus muñecas y sus tobillos. No le tuvo que preguntar al hombre donde estaba, porque cuando volteó a verlo nuevamente, se dio cuenta que su apellido era Dunham y era psiquiatra. Ella estaba en Psiquiatría, un destino mucho peor que el Shu.

Había pasado sólo un día desde que Alex Vause decidió ayudar a Piper y sacarla de Psiquiatría. Sin embargo se dio cuenta que pensar en una idea podía ser fácil pero llevarla a cabo era más difícil de lo que quería admitir. Después de regresar de los baños con Nicky y las chicas, Alex decidió dar el siguiente paso. Ella sabía que tenía que actuar de manera inteligente si quería que todo saliera bien, pero también sabía que en este tipo de situaciones necesitaba de contactos dentro Lichtfield, contactos que no tenía pero estaba dispuesta a conseguir a costa de lo que fuera.

Alex sabía que Red todavía tenía algún poder dentro de la prisión, pero no sabía si iba a poder ayudarla.

Cuando le contó de sus planes a Nicky la rubia se entusiasmó de inmediato, si alguien podía hacer palanca para convencer a Red de ayudarla, esa era Nichols.

- Voy a hablar con mamá de eso Vause - prometió ella cuando estaban en la fila de la cafetería para el desayuno. Ese día también fue bastante ajetreado pero menos restringido por parte de los guardias ya que todavía no se decidía que hacer con respecto a las muertes que habían ocurrido en la prisión.

Algunos de los rumores fuertes que corrían dentro de las paredes de Lichtfield hablaban de un asesino en serie que convencía a las reclusas de suicidarse, porque había muchas que ya no hablaban de suicidios en sí, sino de asesinatos. Excepto que nadie podía probar aquello.

Alex y Nicky se sentaron junto a Lorna, Yoga Jones, la Hermana Ingalls y Gran Boo que en ese momento le dejaba a Pequeña Boo un trozo de pan que la perra se comió de inmediato. Alex que miraba la interacción de la mujer con su mascota, consiguió distraerse lo suficiente para dejar un poco de lado su ansiedad y pensar un poco. Necesitaba un plan y hablar con Red lo antes posible porque no quería que Piper pasara demasiado tiempo atrapada en Psiquiatría.

Pero Alex no tuvo tiempo de pensar demasiado ya que cuando apenas estaba terminando con su desayuno se vio siendo arrastrada por Nicky hasta la cocina de Red. La rusa la había recuperado de las manos de Gloria Mendoza luego del accidente de Gina que aún no volvía del hospital dado la gravedad de sus heridas.

Nicky se llevó a Alex hasta donde Red estaba revolviendo una gran olla de la emanaba un olor no tan desagradable y dejó de hacerlo cuando vio aparecer a las chicas. La mujer mayor no estaba sola, a su lado estaba Norma que se encargaba de pelar verduras y que también dejó sus deberes cuando Nicky y Alex aparecieron.

- Nicky me dijo que querías hablar conmigo Vause - dijo la mujer en tono de negocio mirándola con seriedad - Supongo que es algo relacionado con Chapman, ¿No es así?

Alex no pudo evitar alzar una ceja interrogante a la mujer pero asintió con la cabeza.

- Tengo que sacarla de Psiquiatría y necesito tu ayuda - le respondió la joven con un dejo de ansiedad en su voz - Piper me contó lo que le sucedía a la gente que estaba encerrada en ese lugar y yo... - suspiró con tristeza - No puedo perderla. Prefiero que pase el resto de su condena el Shu a verla desaparecer para siempre en Psiquiatría o que incluso se la lleven a Máx...

La mujer rusa observó con atención a la joven de gafas que no paraba de jugar con ellas en señal de nerviosismo. Se dio cuenta que la morena sentía algo muy fuerte por la rubia a pesar que conocía el hecho de que ambas estaban peleadas. Sin embargo, ella necesitaba saber si la reclusa estaba dispuesta a hacer sacrificios si el plan no resultaba. Quería saber hasta qué punto se atrevería a llegar para rescatar a su amiga y sin más se lo preguntó.

- ¿Qué riesgos estás dispuesta a correr para salvarla? - la pregunta simple pero contundente había tomado por sorpresa a Alex pero se recuperó pronto de ella. No dudó en responder con la misma contundencia.

- Todos los riesgos que sean necesarios - fue la respuesta simple e igual de contundente que la morena le dio a Red, aquello sumado a su semblante estoico y decidido fue todo lo que la otra mujer necesitó para convencerse y ayudarla.

- Lo primero que tienes que hacer es hablar con Caputo y abogar para que sea liberada. - Red comenzó su discurso en tono severo - Actuar con la verdad también ayudará muchacha. Caputo puede actuar como un real hijo de puta muchas veces pero el hombre se ciñe por las reglas y se preocupa por el prestigio de este infierno. Con quién también podrías hablar es con Natascha Figueroa, pero hablar con ella creo que será más complicado porque imagino que deberá estar hasta el coño investigando los casos de suicidio si es que no está de vacaciones en alguna isla desierta o gastando dinero que debería usar en los recursos de la prisión. Esa es otra hija de puta que actúa a su conveniencia pero hace las cosas para evitar caer en escándalos que puedan poner en peligro su fuente de ingresos.

El silencio era todo lo que siguió a la diatriba de Red, la mujer observó el rostro de Alex y Nicky que la miraban entre intrigadas y serias con todo lo que la mujer estaba diciendo. Alex quiso preguntarle como sabía tanto del manejo interno de la cárcel pero decidió quedarse callada cuando se dio cuenta que Red aún no terminaba su perorata.

- Si eso no funciona también le puedes pedir ayuda al abogado de Chapman, e incluso a su pareja aunque supongo que esa idea no te gusta.

Alex no tuvo que responder con palabras a esa afirmación ya que su cuerpo, tensado al extremo al oírlas, lo hizo por ella.

- Te dije que no iba a ser fácil chica - le dijo Red a Alex con sinceridad y en un tono más suave - Pero si quieres a la rubia de vuelta tendrás que tener más de un as bajo la manga y el tuyo simplemente es la amenaza de escándalo y la prensa. Lo que la perra de Figueroa más teme es la mala publicidad que le pueda caer a Lichtfield y eso a su bolsillo no le conviene porque eso significa menos dinero en su bolsillo, pero para ti es una buena oportunidad para salvar a tu chica.

- Haré lo que sea necesario para sacarla de ese lugar Red - le dijo Alex con convicción a la mujer mayor - Incluso si eso significa tener que rogarle a Larry Bloom que me ayude. Pero yo la necesito de vuelta.

- Chapman te tiene por el coño Vause - se burló Nicky rompiendo el ambiente cargado de solemnidad de la cocina. No obstante, la rubia no tuvo tiempo de regodearse de sus palabras cuando de pronto sintió una colleja en la parte posterior de la cabeza cortesía de Red. La mirada acerada que la rusa le había dado a su hija sustituta fue suficiente para hacerla callar enseguida.

- Es verdad - dijo Alex sin inmutarse por las palabras de su amiga - Piper Chapman me ha tenido por el coño desde el día que la conocí hace ocho años.

Si Nicky o Red se sorprendieron de la admisión de la morena alta no dijeron nada. Este era un lado de Alex Vause que poca gente llegaba a ver y tanto Red como Nicky estaban muy tocadas por ser casi las únicas en verlo. Sobretodo Red que no conocía demasiado a la reclusa pero sabía que tras esa fachada de macarra se escondía una persona sensible y bastante vulnerable. Ella se dio cuenta sólo con mirarla a los ojos mientras hablaba de Chapman. El amor que sentía por ella era demasiado tangible para pasarlo por alto y no darle importancia.

- Yo seré tu medio para hablar con Caputo - dijo Red rompiendo el silencio que se había apoderado de las mujeres - Cuando sea el momento apropiado te haré llegar el aviso mediante Nicky y tú tendrás que ingeniártelas para salir del paso de los guardias. Puedes inventar algo que te lleve a la enfermería y de allí podrás ir directamente a la oficina de Caputo y hablar con él. Pero tendrás que ser convincente muchacha. Con toda la presión tras estos suicidios es mejor no tentar a la suerte.

- Como he dicho Red, estoy dispuesta a lo que sea por Piper - las palabras serias de Alex no fueron refutadas por ninguna de las mujeres presentes en la cocina - Aún si tengo que humillarme y ponerme de rodillas y llorar por su ayuda, eso es lo que haré.

- Entonces eso es todo - dijo Red en tono que indicaba el fin de la conversación - Esto como Nicky y tú ya saben se queda en esta cocina y no sale de aquí, ¿Está claro? Las chicas asintieron sin dudarlo. Red también asintió conforme con sus respuestas y despidió con ligereza a las chicas, no sin que antes Alex agradeciera el apoyo de la mujer mayor que sólo la despidió con un último asentimiento. La rusa no lo hacía sólo por Alex y Piper, sino por ella misma. Harta de los malos tratos de los mandamases de la prisión, esta era su oportunidad para sacar provecho de los pocos contactos que tenía afuera con la mafia rusa. Si bien, ella jamás trabajó para ellos, si tenía alguna información que podía asustarlos y eso le confería el poder que necesitaba para mover hilos dentro de Litchfield.

Nicky dejó a Alex en su camastro luego del desayuno. Todas las reclusas debían volver a sus pabellones respectivos luego de salir de la cafetería y fueron ordenadas a quedarse allí hasta la hora de almuerzo cosa que a nadie puso muy contento pero no podían hacer nada al respecto más que obedecer.

Pero Alex no quejó ya que tenía tiempo de sobra para pensar y poner sus ideas en orden en cuanto a cómo conseguir pasar de los guardias que parecían halcones vigilándolo todo. No podía arriesgarse a echar a perder el plan cuando llegue el aviso de Red y no se sentía muy preparada para ello, pero sólo por culpa de sus nervios. Decidió dejar de pensar más en eso por el momento y se concentró en leer un libro y dejar vagar su mente en Piper. Pensar en la rubia siempre era algo que la tranquilizaba, tanto así que en ella fue en lo último en lo que pensó cuando se quedó dormida con el libro en las manos y sus gafas caídas hasta la punta de la nariz.


	5. Ella es mi Inevitable

**Uno más y quedan... dueña de nada.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Cinco: Ella es mi Inevitable<strong>

_"Cuando los mundos se colisionen, ¿dónde te quedarás parado? ¿Acaso ´podrás controlar el vaivén de tus piernas que no te podrán a ninguna parte? ¿Comprenderás que la vida pasará por tu lado a cada exhalación de tus labios?_

_Cuando la tierra se parta en dos, ¿De qué lado estarás? ¿Será capaz la luna de brillar lo suficiente para iluminar tu mitad de vida? ¿Serás capaz de aguantar la presión que contraerá tus pulmones dejándote sin aire?_

_Si algo pudieras llevarte contigo al más allá, ¿Qué te llevarías? ¿Será capaz tu alma cansada de soportar ese largo viaje? ¿Serás capaz de dejar ir el capullo de tu cuerpo para sostener las alas de la inmortalidad?_

_Si fueras inmortal, ¿Harías siempre lo mismo de siempre por los siglos de los siglos? ¿Será capaz alguien de guiar esa misma alma errante que caminará en el vacío que dejarán aquellos que ya no están?_

_Deja que el Dios de los cielos se lleve consigo toda tu existencia. Esa vida prestada que ha tocado las vidas de las personas correctas y ha trastocado las vidas de las personas incorrectas. Una misión, un sentido, un simple momento es todo lo que te queda. Es lo que deja la huella que seguirán otros después de ti. _

_Pero haz de esa huella un significado puro, constante, honesto. Haz de esa huella una luz al final del túnel, una esperanza eterna."_

_Colisión - Poema Anónimo - _

Había dejado de leer. Intentando darle significado a las palabras que de pronto se arremolinaban en su cabeza sin sentido. No podía concentrarse en las páginas y páginas que tenían aquel libro desvencijado, pero Alex parecía que tampoco podía deshacerse de él. La morena sabía que debía estar planeando su estrategia para deshacerse de los guardias el día que Red le dé el aviso de que puede reunirse con Caputo para abogar por la liberación de Piper de Psiquiatría. Sin embargo la joven no tenía ideas. Tenía la cabeza convertida en un nido de pájaros tal que le costaba el mundo tratar de pensar con claridad.

Alex si bien no había perdonado del todo a Piper por elegir a Larry sobre ella, también sentía que era su culpa que la rubia estuviera tras las paredes del infierno de los locos. Ella no pertenecía allí. Pertenecía con el resto de las reclusas que poco a poco la fueron adoptando como una más, pertenecía a lo que quedaba de su corazón hecho pedazos. Porque aún con el corazón destrozado Alex Vause pensaba en Piper Chapman, no podía ser de otra manera porque la mujer era el amor de su puta vida. Así que por mucho que intentara olvidar a la chica de ojos azules follando en las duchas con Nicky no podía olvidarla. No podía sacársela de su sistema o arrancarla como una curita de una herida abierta. Por ese mismo motivo Alex estaba escondida tras los estantes cubiertos de libros en la biblioteca, en un rincón apartado de Taystee y Pouseey que en ese momento se encontraban catalogando una pila de libros para dejarlos en su estantería correspondiente.

Había pasado un día más desde la muerte de Suzanne. Un día más en el que Piper perdía su mente en Psiquiatría. Un día más que Alex perdía luchando en contra de odiar a Piper por sus continuos desaires lamiéndose las heridas en soledad y en tratar de sacarla de ese espantoso lugar.

Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que Caputo aún no tenía más antecedentes con respecto a la muerte de Suzanne, porque desgraciadamente también tenía que lidiar con el destino de Tiffany Doggett. La fanática religiosa había quedado seriamente herida por el altercado sufrido con Chapman y en esos momentos se debatía entre la vida y la muerte. Los golpes que había recibido habían sido bastante serios y aquello sumado con sus problemas dentales, ya que perdió varios dientes con la golpiza, le había causado una infección severa que se le estaba empezando a diseminar por todo el cuerpo. El eventual diagnóstico de su estado era septicemia o una infección en la sangre que afectaba a todos sus órganos internos, hasta llegar al corazón lo que causaría la muerte por un fallo multisistémico.

Sin embargo los médicos habían conseguido llenarla de todos los antibióticos y tratamientos para evitar aquello y ahora su diagnóstico era reservado.

Con todo, si durante la investigación que se estaba llevando de aquel caso terminaba con Chapman en buenos términos, alegando defensa propia, Podía ser liberada de Psiquiatría y llevada al Shu por tres meses alargando su condena en un año más.

Todo esto era la comidilla de los pasillos de la prisión, sumado a los suicidios de las reclusas parecía que la fuente de información solapada era inagotable.

- Tengo otro trabajo para ti - la voz de la mujer resonó con una fuerza fría a través del intercomunicador que dejó en silencio a Méndez. Suspiró maldiciendo a la perra macabra que lo metió en eso. La primera vez que trabajó para ella todo había sido por un accidente. Él estaba de guardia en otra correccional de mujeres cuando la conoció. Ella empezaba a escalar en el puesto de ayudante del fiscal, como pasante. Trabajó en algunos casos de homicidio de las mujeres en el penal y no lo hacía mal, era ambiciosa eso no podía negarlo, sabía muy bien como jugar sus fichas y se hizo la mano derecha del fiscal de distrito encargándose personalmente de Litchfield tiempo después.

Sin embargo la ambición se fue haciendo más urgente en ella acostumbrada a una entera de privilegios y no iba a perderlos por unas perras asesinas. Y él, también deseoso de poder había accedido a hacer lo que sea para complacerla y tener su parte en los privilegios que dejaban sus malas gestiones dentro de la prisión.

- Tengo al puto periodista delante de mis narices y tengo que hacer algo al respecto, pero de eso me encargaré personalmente. - la voz impasible volvió a hablar y Méndez tuvo que comerse otra maldición. - Creo que si Piper Chapman y el idiota de su prometido no hubieran hablado con la prensa de su estadía en primera clase en Litchfield esto no estaría sucediendo pero de eso tendrás que encargarte tú.

- ¿Me está pidiendo matar a Chapman? - Méndez no pudo aguantar preguntar estupefacto, no se esperaba ese cambio de planes, menos si tenía que deshacerse de esa rubia caliente que acompañaba sus muchas noches en la cárcel. Era cierto, era un pervertido pero lo disfrutaba y no quería que eso terminara.

- Por supuesto que no, idiota - espetó la voz de la mujer con un borde de impaciencia - Matar a esa perra sería demasiado sospechoso. Ahora mismo no tendremos que preocuparnos por ella porque está bastante hundida en su propia mierda para darnos problemas. Ahora tendrás que eliminar a una puta latina... podría ser la perra de Bennett, ¿No? La nueva...

- ¿La reclusa Díaz? - a Méndez tampoco le gustaba la idea. Se había follado a Daya Díaz para joder a Bennett pero al final también le había gustado la chica hispana. Si podía tener a esa perra para su entretenimiento luego del engaño, no había posibilidad alguna de dejarlo pasar. Tenía que ser cuidadoso, era cierto, pero con todo, ¿Qué era la vida sin la emoción del riesgo?

- ¿Sigues ahí? - la mujer preguntó con fastidio - ¿Acaso no te gustó mi idea, o es que de verdad te gustó follarte a esa hija de puta?

- Maldita hija de perra - pensó Méndez furioso-. No podía darle en el gusto a esa imbécil que le habían afectado sus palabras así que hizo lo de siempre, se burló con sarcasmo.

- Claro que no - dijo con desdén - Me importa una mierda esa perra. Si es lo que quiere que haga no tengo ningún problema. Sé muy bien lo que tengo que hacer.

- No esperaba menos de ti Méndez - alabó la mujer complacida - Ya sabes cómo proceder. Cuando termines el trabajo me llamas y nos veremos pronto con tu parte del trato. Y ojo, es muy importante que acabes con ese tema pronto porque no tenemos mucho tiempo antes que ese idiota del periodista me vuelva a llamar. Tengo que idea un plan para deshacerme de él, pero como ya he dicho, de eso, me encargaré yo misma. Si quieres que algo te salga bien...

-... Tienes que hacerlo tú mismo - el guardia terminó por ella y él podía jurar que estaba sonriendo al otro lado del teléfono.

- Exacto - fue su respuesta arrogante - La mujer se despidió de Méndez con falsa cortesía y la llamada se cortó. Una vez solo, Méndez fue a la cocina a por una cerveza pensando en qué hacer para deshacerse de la reclusa Díaz a la que no quería matar. Aunque por lo que le hizo se lo mereciera. Tomó un par de sorbos de la botella de cerveza que quedó mirando con el entrecejo fruncido como si fuera capaz de darle la respuesta y luego en un arranque de ira la reventó contra la pared. La cerveza desperdiciada se deslizó por la pared mojando el suelo junto a los restos de vidrio roto.

- ¡Maldita hija de perra! - gritó y su voz teñida de ira retumbó en la habitación pero nadie le respondió...

Gris y blanco. Era todo lo que podía ver. Era todo lo que la rodeaba y le hacía compañía. Llevaba despierta el tiempo suficiente para darse cuenta que estaba en una situación muy mala. No hacía falta ser un genio para saber aquello, menos cuando volvió a sentir las restricciones contra su cuerpo que le impedían moverse en aquella estrecha camilla.

Pero Piper podía aguantar el no poder moverse. También el hecho de no saber qué ocurriría con ella en aquel lugar, e incluso estar encerrada por mucho tiempo. Lo que no podía soportar era el silencio que convivía de cerca con la soledad de un lugar tan macabro como la sala de psiquiatría. No soportaba tener que lidiar con sus pensamientos. El peso de ellos y de los recuerdos que corrían libres sin importarles el sufrimiento que le causaban a la dueña de ellos.

Tener tanto tiempo libre para pensar era desquiciante. Tener tanto tiempo para recordar rostros, lugares, olores y palabras. Y esas palabras era lo único en lo que la rubia podía pensar. En eso, y en la dueña de aquellas palabras que la trastornaron al extremo de atacar a Pennsatucky casi hasta la muerte. "No regreses a mí con tus problemas nunca más". Piper no dejaba de repetir esas palabras en su mente como una especie de disco rayado interminable.

Alex había tenido razón sin embargo. Lo había hecho todo mal y en ese momento sólo estaba pagando la culpa de sus actos. Había elegido a Larry por comodidad, por la seguridad que le entregaba su posición porque no podía vivir en la eterna incertidumbre que era vivir la vida de la mujer de cabello negro. Con ella no tenía nada de eso. Con ella vivía su vida al día, seguía la corriente de sus extravagancias y la emoción de las aventuras que la llevaron a enamorarse de ella, pero eso era todo. No había más. Con Alex no tendría la familia con la que soñaba. La casa con perro, cerca blanca y el dos punto uno de hijos que anhelaba en su futuro. Todo lo que Larry estaba dispuesto a darle en bandeja.

Por eso fue que perdió su mente luego de la amenaza de muerte de Doggett. Larry la había pateado, Alex la odiaba y todos parecían rehuirla como la peste luego del desafortunado reportaje radial. Claro, no lo decían abiertamente, pero no tenían que hacerlo. Una mirada valía más que mil palabras y eso fue todo lo que Piper necesito para saber que estaba jodida. Y no podía seguir jodida para siempre. Tenía que empezar a actuar con inteligencia si quería sobrevivir a este nuevo infierno y lo primero que debía hacer era intentar parecer cuerda delante de su médico. No podía desaparecer en psiquiatría sin antes disculparse con Alex, aun cuando la alta morena no quisiera verla, necesitaba pedirle disculpas por todo lo que le había hecho. Sólo así Piper podría vivir el resto de lo que le quedaba de su condena, en paz con Alex, el resto de las reclusas que hubiera ofendido, y lo más importante. Consigo misma. Pensando en la joven morena fue que Piper decidió cerrar los ojos a lo inevitable, a algo tan inevitable como la misma Alex Vause era para ella y la rubia sabía que lo sería por mucho tiempo.


	6. Tienes mi Corazón

**A/N Nuevo capítulo y avanzando, dueña de nada.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Seis: Tienes mi Corazón<strong>

**Alex**

_- " Caputo no recibirá a nadie en su oficina hasta que él decida, pero conseguí convencerlo para que puedas hablar con él. Con una condición, no te pueden ver yendo a su oficina. Así que tendrás que ingeniártelas para ir allá sin que nadie sospeche nada, porque no recibe ni a los guardias. Está en tus manos, esta noche a las once."_

Era todo lo que decía el mensaje que Red me había hecho llegar con Nicky. Ella estaba conmigo en el rincón de la escalera donde una vez nos echamos una competencia de quién podía comer treinta galletas en un minuto. Nicky había aceptado ayudarme para convencer a Caputo de sacar a Piper de Psiquiatría y ahora nos jugábamos el culo en esto. Necesitaba un plan y rápido. Nicky me miraba con una sonrisa emocionada por todo aquel secretismo de hablar con Caputo. Sabía que era peligroso pero al mismo tiempo la adrenalina que nos provocaba aquello de arriesgarnos era inevitable. Encerradas por tanto tiempo sin nada impresionante que hacer o ver nos provocaba aquella excitación y no podíamos hacer nada para evitarlo.

- Eso será jodido Vause te lo digo - dijo Nicky con el entrecejo fruncido y hablando bajo para evitar que alguien que pasara por nuestro lado pudiera oírnos. - Mamá también se jugó el culo con esto y sé que no podrás cagarla porque no hay segunda oportunidad, es ahora o nunca Vause.

- Lo sé Nicky no tienes que repetirme esa mierda a cada rato - me quejé con frustración - Me estoy comiendo el coco pensando en cómo hacer para hablar con Caputo pero no se me ocurre nada - los nervios estaban tomando lo mejor de mí y aquello quedó en evidencia cuando comencé a juguetear con mis gafas. Estaba desesperada. No podía encontrar una buena idea para alejarme lo suficiente de los dormitorios para ir a la oficina de Caputo y no tenía todo el puto día para hacer las cosas bien.

- ¡Qué te pasa imbécil! ¡Esa es mi merienda! ¡Devuélveme la merienda, puta! - una reclusa le gritó a otra que estaba forcejeando con la primera por un sándwich que se suponía estaba prohibido tener en los pasillos. Aquello nos distrajo a Nicky y a mí lo suficiente para dejar de pensar en lo de esta noche y cuando las dos mujeres comenzaron a pelear por la comida conseguir dar con la idea que me haría ir a la oficina de Caputo sin que nadie notara nada, antes tendría que pasar por la enfermería. Aquello me daría el tiempo suficiente para ir a la oficina de Caputo y hablar con él justo a tiempo esta noche. Lo único que me faltaba era una excusa para tener que ir a la enfermería, pero todas las que se me ocurrían no me gustaban para nada porque todas significaban que tendría que sufrir para lograr salir a tiempo y lo odié.

- Nicky creo que me tendrás que golpear - le dije a mi compañera de pronto cuando el alboroto de las reclusas que al final fueron separadas por un guardia, acabó. La rubia me quedó mirando perpleja sin tener la puta idea de lo que estaba hablando.

- ¿Te volviste jodidamente loca Vause? - me preguntó con suspicacia - ¿De qué coños estás hablando?

- De que sólo hay una posibilidad de salir del dormitorio esta noche sin que sea demasiado evidente Nicky - le respondí con simpleza - Tengo que desviarme a la enfermería. De ahí podré llegar hasta la oficina de Caputo con el tiempo justo, y me tendrás que ayudar con eso porque no creo que pueda hacerlo sola.

Vi a Nicky fruncir el ceño y negar con la cabeza pero supe que ella también había llegado a la misma conclusión. Era un riesgo inmenso el que correríamos por esto, pero era la única manera de hacerlo bien.

- Siento que me arrepentiré por el resto de mi vida de esto Vause, pero lo haré - me dijo Nicky con una sonrisa socarrona - Esta noche en los baños será la oportunidad perfecta antes de ir a dormir y de que apaguen las luces.

Suspiré pero asentí con la cabeza en acuerdo, era esta noche. Piper no iba a pasar una noche más en Psiquiatría si estaba en mis manos evitarlo, y lo estaba.

Sin embargo para cuando era tiempo de ir al baño yo estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Esa noche los vigilantes volvieron a cambiar su rutina cuando nos dijeron que las idas al baño serían de a dos por litera. Yo seguía con Luan así que tuve la mala suerte de tener que ir junto con ella al baño. No me gustaba para nada estar a solas con ella pero ya que Nicky todavía no tenía su oportunidad de ir a los servicios iba a tener que improvisar y Luan por primera vez serviría a mi objetivo. Tendría que hacer algo para sacarla de sus casillas y así conseguir que me atacara lo suficiente para obligarme a ir a la enfermería y no había otra manera de hacerlo que no fuera puteando a su querida Tucky.

Vi a la rubia por el reflejo del espejo metálico de los lavabos y la enfrenté.

- ¿Cómo se siente ya no tener a tu mesías pegada a la cadera? - el tono burlón de mi voz hizo el efecto de tensarla de inmediato y vi como apretaba las manos en un puño tratando de controlar sus ganas de golpearme, cosa que para mi desgracia tenía que dejar que ocurriera. - ¿Será que ahora irá a joder a las almas del más allá con su mierda del trance? Es una lástima que se lo vaya a perder.

- ¡Cállate perra! - chilló ella con la cara congestionada de la rabia - ¡Tú no tienes ni puta idea de lo que estás hablando! ¡Tucky era un ángel, que no merece la mierda que le hizo la desviada de tu puta novia!

- Piper ya no es mi novia - le dije con un dejo de pesar que intenté hacer pasar por indiferencia sin mucho éxito - Pero a pesar de eso creo que Piper nos hizo a todos un gran favor, ¿Sabes? Nos quitó de encima a una loca drogadicta que ya nos tenía desquiciados a todos y creo que por eso debemos de darle las gracias, ¿No crees? Una escoria metha menos en este puto mundo de mierda vale...

El primer golpe no lo vi venir. Estaba tan concentrada despotricando contra Pennsatucky que cuando la rubia me golpeó la espinilla con el pie ni siquiera me di cuenta que lo había hecho hasta que no sentí el tiro de dolor correspondiente que me había hecho gritar y agacharme lo suficiente para que ella volviera a golpearme esta vez en mi costado derecho. Gemí otra vez por el dolor del golpe pero no hice nada para defenderme. Tenía que dejar que sucediera, sólo rogué que acabara pronto porque con la violencia con la que la rubia me estaba golpeando, sentía que no iba a ser capaz de moverme lo suficientemente rápido para ir a la enfermería cuando llegara algún guardia a separarnos debido al dolor.

El siguiente golpe lo sentí en mi espalda. Habían sido varios y yo ya no tenía la energía suficiente para defenderme y salir de los baños. Para colmo había perdido mis gafas en el forcejeo y no veía casi nada.

Cuando pensé que me iba a desmayar por el dolor de la paliza que estaba recibiendo de parte de la drogadicta aparecieron Nicky, Lorna y la guardia Fisher que logró separarnos con ayuda de Nicky que le quería arrancar la cabeza con los dientes a Luan cuando vio en el estado en el que había quedado, despatarrada en el suelo, luego encogida y gimiendo miserablemente. Ni siquiera oí como Fisher llamaba a otro guardia para que se llevaran a Luan. Sólo lo hice cuando una mano en el hombro me obligó a levantarme del piso. Lo hice con la ayuda de Fisher y Nicky. Lorna estaba en bastante mal estado para hacer nada más que quejarse pero no me importó.

La vista ante mis ojos se volvió nítida cuando volví a tener mis gafas puestas. Lo primero que vi fue a Nicky que me miraba con preocupación y luego a Fisher que lo hacía con nerviosismo. Querían saber lo que había pasado.

- Estoy bien - mentí - Sólo fue un mal entendido entre compañeras. Intenté forzar mi voz para que pareciera lo más normal posible y no espantar más a la guardia Fisher que no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de situaciones.

Sólo necesito algún calmante para el dolor y estaré como nueva - volví a decir mirando a Nicky que asintió en comprensión. Tenía que actuar su parte ya.

- Es cierto - dijo Nicky con una naturalidad sorprendente, parecía acostumbrada a hacer cosas como esta, la seriedad de su voz no podía ser fingida y yo sabía que no estaba fingiendo - Si podemos llevar a Vause a la enfermería creo que sería lo mejor para ella. Necesitará sus calmantes para dormir bien esta noche y yo podría acompañarla. Sé que no se permite pero sé que tiene que seguir vigilando al resto de las reclusas y no puede perder tiempo. Incluso nos puede llevar hasta allá y volver cuando hayan terminado de revisarla.

Nicky fue bastante convincente a pesar de que Fisher dudaba un poco de sus palabras. Eso hasta que se me ocurrió mostrarle mis golpes. Para eso levanté mi camisa lo suficiente para que viera los moretones con sus propios ojos. Tenía todo el costado derecho lleno de hematomas violáceos que eran tan dolorosos de ver como se sentían. Vi a Lorna gemir y cerrar los ojos con nerviosismo y a Fisher mirar asustada. Nicky sólo maldijo a Luan en silencio a mi lado, pero no hizo nada más.

- Por favor guardia Fisher, no se lo pediría sino fuera necesario pero esto me duele jodidamente mal - le pedí en tono desesperado el tiempo corría en mi contra y no podía perderlo. Le puse mi mejor cara de sufrimiento que no tenía que fingir porque en realidad estaba sufriendo y la joven guardia hizo lo que le pedí. Confió en mí con esto y yo iba a intentar lo mejor para no decepcionarla.

- Está bien, pero no pueden ir a ninguna otra parte más - dijo con el entrecejo fruncido y seriedad impropia de alguien tan gentil - Reclusa Nichols, confío en que acaten mis órdenes y te dejo a cargo de tu compañera, tienen que volver antes de que vuelva a pasar por el dormitorio. Tienen veinte minutos, no más. Dijo ella y se fue junto a Lorna que no quería irse, pero Nicky le dio un guiño que ella entendió y se fue con la guardia de vuelta a los dormitorios.

- ¡Mierda Vause, eres una genia! - gritó Nicky emocionada con la salida que encontré a mi problema, pero yo resoplé con ira, no me gustaba llegar a estos extremos para conseguir lo que quería.

- Esto no es una genialidad Nicky - me quejé con frustración - Tuve que dejar que esa idiota methahead me usara como un puto saco de boxeo y ahora mírame. ¿Cómo carajos se supone que debo llegar a la oficina de Caputo y de vuelta a los dormitorios en veinte minutos si apenas puedo caminar?

- Se nos ocurrirá Vause - dijo Nicky con la confianza que a mí me faltaba - la rubia dejó que cargara en su hombro la mayoría de mi peso y caminamos directo a la enfermería en medio de mis gemidos de dolor que ni siquiera intenté frenar porque eran parte de mi coartada.

Pero cuando llegamos a la enfermería todavía estaba cerrada. El cambio de turno todavía no ocurría y yo tenía muy poco tiempo para llegar a la oficina de Caputo además que el dolor de los golpes me estaba afectando más de lo que quería reconocer. Maldita perra - maldije entre dientes-.

- Tienes que irte ya Vause - me apremió Nicky con evidente nerviosismo mirando al pasillo vacío - ya no queda tiempo...

- Lo sé Nicky, pero dame un puto respiro ¿Quieres? - me quejé intentando controlar mi nerviosismo - Casi no me puedo mover por el jodido dolor, no creo que pueda llegar a tiempo...

- Hazlo por Piper - dijo Nicky de pronto con seriedad - Sé que esa rubia te ha jodido muchas veces pero sé que te ama Alex. Lo veía en sus ojos cada vez que te miraba, ella te quiere. Pero tiene un puto miedo que la paraliza de hacer lo que quiere. Chapman no piensa con el corazón sino con la cabeza y tú has pensado con el corazón y con el coño toda tu vida respecto a ella, ¿o me equivoco? - me preguntó a sabiendas y yo sólo asentí - Tienes que darle una oportunidad Vause. Piper la ha cagado en serio, contigo y con Pennsatucky pero no se merece perder su mierda en psiquiatría. Sobrevivirá en el Shu, pero en ese otro hoyo no. Estoy segura.

Suspiré al oír las palabras de Nicky. Ella tenía razón. No podía dejar a Piper perderse en Psiquiatría, no podía volver a perderla.

Lo único que hice fue asentir a Nicky y me solté de su abrazo de un sólo lado para ir lo más rápido que pude a la oficina de Caputo, dejando a Nicky atrás cubriéndome el culo. Llegué a la oficina a duras penas, pero lo suficientemente pronto para golpear y oír un adelante desde el otro lado de la puerta. Abrí con rapidez y cerré la puerta tras de mí de la misma manera.

Caputo sólo me quedó mirando sorprendido queriendo preguntarme lo que me había ocurrido porque debía tener un aspecto bastante desaliñado, pero no le di tiempo a decir nada antes de hablar.

- Tiene que dejar salir a Piper Chapman de Psiquiatría - le dije con desesperación - Yo la conozco hace más de cinco años señor Caputo y sé que ella puede cagarla a veces pero no es una asesina. Dogett la ha atacado antes y acosado con matarla cuando se burló de sus poderes curativos y su religión. No tomó bien que Dogett haya querido bautizarla y es por eso que Tifanny se vengó de ella. Piper sólo se estaba defendiendo señor, ella no está loca, ni es una asesina. Y es mi culpa que esté en este lugar, no puedo dejar que siga en Psiquiatría por el resto de su condena. Por favor señor Caputo se lo ruego...

Yo jamás había sido la de rogar a alguien por algo, tampoco la de humillarme ante nadie, pero ahí estaba. Cayendo de rodillas ante la única persona capaz de salvar al amor de mi vida.

Lo que sucedió después fue un borrón. Lo único que recuerdo antes que la oscuridad me reclamó fue a Caputo preguntarme si tenía pruebas de todo lo que había dicho. Todo lo que pude hacer fue enseñarle mis golpes y decirle que lo había hecho Taylor Luan antes de perder por completo el conocimiento.


	7. Sacrificio

**Y uno más, avanzando como bala. Dueña de nada, tomo prestados los personajes para jugar un rato y luego dejarlos donde los encontré.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo Siete: Sacrificio<strong>

- " Oh Dios mío - fue todo lo que pudo decir Alex cuando vio a Piper en su cubo.

- Salgamos de aquí - dijo Piper por toda respuesta. Luego Alex se vio siendo llevada de la mano por la rubia lejos del dormitorio y no pudo evitar un dejo de preocupación - ¿Estás bien? Piper no respondió. La única indicación que tenía de que ella había escuchado fue un apretón de manos que la morena le devolvió.

Cuando Alex se dio cuenta que Piper la había llevado a la capilla no pudo evitar volver a preguntar ¿Qué hacemos aquí? pero Piper no parecía estar en el humor para ofrecer respuestas y Alex se quedó mirando a la rubia en la expectación hasta que tuvo su respuesta al ver los ojos ardientes de la rubia que le devolvían una mirada hambrienta. Y luego, un beso. Un beso que se convirtió en dos y luego en una lucha para ver quién le desgarraba primero la ropa a la otra. Cuando consiguieron su objetivo ambas mujeres se perdieron en una bruma de intensa lujuria que acabó con Alex llamando a la rubia en la desesperación... más cuando de pronto el cuerpo Piper se transformó en una extraña silueta, como una especie de caricatura donde la rubia simplemente se desvanecía delante de sus ojos... Piper... no te vayas, no me dejes... ¡PIPER!"

- Piper...oh Dios... Piper... - Alex gimió el nombre de la rubia con desesperación sin darse cuenta que la susodicha no estaba ahí. Un brusco movimiento la hizo volver a gemir pero esta vez de dolor y ese mismo dolor fue el que la despertó.

Cuando consiguió enfocar su entorno todo estaba borroso. Se dio cuenta que no tenía sus gafas e intentó moverse para buscarlas, pero el dolor en su cuerpo la hizo detenerse de golpe y volvió a gemir.

- Mierda... - se quejó con frustración pasándose una mano por el rostro para intentar despejárselo. Odiaba perder sus gafas.

- Supongo que estás buscando esto... - una voz de hombre de pronto sobresaltó a Alex que intentó seguir con la cabeza la voz para ver que sostenía sus gafas en el aire ante sus ojos. Tomó las gafas dándole las gracias y cuando su alrededor por fin había vuelto a ser nítido, se dio cuenta que estaba en la enfermería y que la voz del hombre que le había devuelto sus gafas era la voz de Caputo.

- Me alegro que esté despierta Vause - Caputo le dijo en tono amable - Fue un jodido susto el que me diste antes, ¿Sabías?

A Alex le costó entender sus palabras al principio hasta que recordó su dolor y su sueño. Piper...

- Piper... ¿Ella...? - fue todo lo que Alex le pudo preguntar sin romperse delante de Caputo.

- Ella sigue en Psicología Vause - le respondió el hombre con seriedad y Alex volvió a gemir negando con la cabeza. Ella no había alcanzado a explicarle a Caputo todo lo sucedido con Chapman y Pennsatucky antes de desmayarse. Ahora era el momento de hacerlo si quería lograr su objetivo y tenía que hacerlo bien.

- Yo empecé con todo esto, las burlas... - dijo Alex con seriedad intentando ponerse cómoda para enfrentarse al hombre que la miraba con seriedad y un dejo de curiosidad - Tenía que trabajar con ella todos los días en la lavandería y oír su cátedra de Mesías autoimpuesto. Me tenía harta. La desafié cuando Piper había aparecido en la lavandería para arreglar la secadora. Doggett se burló de nosotras cuando estábamos hablando de ropa interior y luego Piper volvió a su trabajo con la secadora. Le dije que le ayudaría y Piper se asustó porque sabía que no podía hacer eso. Ella era de eléctrica y yo de lavandería, no podíamos mezclarnos y Piper no quería problemas. Yo no le hice caso y mirando a Doggett le dije a Piper que se jodiera. Le entregué el manual de la secadora a Piper y empezamos a arreglarla. Yo estaba dentro de la secadora mientras Piper leía las instrucciones y me iluminaba el fondo de la secadora con una linterna. Eso, hasta que las pilas de la linterna se agotaron y Piper se alejó para buscar unas nuevas. Yo estaba distraída porque justo en ese momento mis gafas se cayeron dentro de la secadora y cuando me volví para buscarlas sentí que la puerta de la máquina se cerraba. Doggett lo había hecho. Ella me encerró en la maldita secadora por haberla desafiado. No nos libramos de la infracción que nos puso Healy cuando Luschek me sacó de la secadora, pero no me importó. Y ese tipo de cosas siguieron pasando. Doggett luego arremetió contra Piper y provocó que la echaran al Shu. De ahí siguió el lío hasta el día de la terapia de Shock donde Piper le dijo a Doggett que un alma debía ser salvada. Nunca pensé que esa loca se atrevería a atacar a una chica en silla de ruedas pero lo hizo y aquello provocó que a Doggett la metieran en Psiquiatría y luego Piper, arrepentida por lo que hizo habló con usted y...

- Yo hice que sacaran a esa chica de Psiquiatría - terminó Caputo por Alex y la morena asintió.

- Sí - dijo la joven con tristeza al recordar lo orgullosa que estaba de Piper por haber actuado así - Después de aquello ocurrieron cosas entre Piper y yo que nos alejaron y dejé de saber lo que ocurría entre ella y Doggett hasta lo que pasó la noche de navidad. Piper había ido a mi cubo buscándome pero yo la eché diciéndole que no volviera a mí otra vez con sus problemas y ella estaba asustada, Dios... estaba tan asustada... no podía imaginar que la causa de su miedo había sido la advertencia de muerte de Doggett. No sabía que su vida corría peligro y que lo había hecho por algo que yo había iniciado...

Alex de pronto se quedó callada y miró a Caputo con desesperación, parecía que la desesperación jamás la dejaría en paz.

- Piper no es una asesina - dijo Alex con seriedad al hombre que la miraba de la misma manera - Yo la conozco mejor que ella misma señor Caputo. Piper tiene un temperamento fuerte es cierto, yo fui testigo de ello por algún tiempo pero sabía cómo manejarlo... Piper Chapman puede ser una chica difícil, engreída y hasta egoísta a veces pero una asesina nunca. Nunca llegaría al extremo al que llegó de no ser forzada a ello. Y este lugar la está cambiando y esto también es culpa mía señor... De no haberla delatado, ella no estaría en prisión en primer lugar.

Ella no se merece esto - Alex le dijo con sinceridad - Ella cometió el error de seguirme en mi trabajo de contrabando de drogas y eso sólo fue una vez. Ella jamás fue mi mula señor Caputo. Ella se ofreció porque me amaba y tampoco pude verlo. Piper se alejó de mí porque yo me alejé de ella cuando me envicié con el trabajo y la dejé de lado. Piper odiaba mi trabajo pero lo aguantó porque me amaba y yo no supe entenderlo hasta que mi madre se murió y ella me abandonó. Y lo perdí todo. - Alex se quedó callada y luego suspiró - Cuando delaté a Piper con la policía para una rebaja en la condena no sabía que iba a venir aquí. Pero cuando lo hizo lo único que yo quería era volver a gustarle a ella. Ella me había abandonado pero yo la amaba, a pesar de todo el sufrimiento y todo el daño, yo la amaba... y aún lo hago... Ella ha sido la única señor Caputo - le dijo Alex al hombre con emoción - ha sido la única y no puedo perderla en ese lugar. No puedo perderla en Psiquiatría señor. No de nuevo...

- Es una historia conmovedora señorita Vause - Dijo el hombre con cierta tristeza en su voz - Pero por muy conmovedora que sea vuestra historia, la verdad es que las heridas de la reclusa Doggett muestran mucho más que legítima defensa, muestran alevosía. Muestran que sí, es cierto que Chapman en un principio pudo haberse defendido de Doggett pero luego logró dominarla. Lo hizo hasta el punto en que dejó de ser en defensa propia para volverse un ataque de ira en toda regla. Y eso, por desgracia, no lo puedo dejar pasar.

Alex gimió y cerró los ojos con pesar al oír esas palabras. Piper no podía haber llegado a tales extremos sin ser obligada por ello. Quizás Pennsatucky le dijo algo a ella para conseguir esa ira de Piper, era lo único que podía pensar Alex de todo aquello. Al menos hasta que se distrajo por un brillo rojo cerca de la cabecera de la camilla donde estaba acostada que no había notado antes. Era una cámara de vigilancia.

- La cámara - dijo de pronto Alex más para sí misma que para el hombre, hasta que este le preguntó de qué hablaba. - La cámara de vigilancia - le respondió la morena señalando el artefacto negro posado en una esquina del cielo raso en la habitación - Lo que ocurrió con Piper debía de haber sido grabado ¿No? Tiene que haber un registro de aquella noche...

Caputo pensó en lo dicho por Alex y recordó que esa noche había más cámaras encendidas que en ninguna otra noche, pero no estaba seguro si la cámara en ese sector del patio estaba activa e iba a tener que averiguarlo. Así que meditó muy bien sus siguientes palabras.

- Si ha pasado algo entre ellas antes de ese ataque yo sacaré a Chapman de Psiquiatría y la dejo en el Shu en su lugar - dijo el hombre con seriedad y vio a la morena asentir con la cabeza - Sin embargo, saber que has sido tú la causante de todo este lío entre Chapman y Doggett no lo puedo dejar pasar, por lo tanto lamento decirte que tendrás tu castigo también, de esto no te librarás Vause.

Alex tragó un nudo en la garganta al oír aquellas palabras pero asintió con la cabeza. - Estoy dispuesta a aceptar cualquier castigo que me quiera dar a cambio de la libertad de Piper - dijo la joven en tono resuelto.

- Bien - Caputo asintió - Si estás dispuesta a este sacrificio tu castigo será pasar un tiempo en el Shu también Vause, lo lamento. El hombre se disculpó esperando recibir de vuelta algún gemido y palabras furiosas de parte de la reclusa, pero lo que recibió de vuelta fue una sonrisa resignada.

- Yo no lo lamento - dijo Alex mirando al hombre con valentía - No puedo lamentar algo que me va a llevar a estar más cerca de Piper así que lo acepto señor Caputo. Gracias por escucharme... y ayudarnos...

El hombre se sorprendió al oír aquellas palabras. Nadie antes le había dado las gracias por ser encerrado en un agujero de mierda, pero ahí estaba, esta extraña chica de gafas gruesas lo había hecho sin dudarlo un segundo, todo por el amor que sentía por otra reclusa. Y sí, Caputo podía ser un hijo de puta a veces pero no era malvado. No estaba en su naturaleza serlo y la historia de las chicas lo había conmovido.

Se despidió de Alex diciéndole que pronto la llamaría con noticias nuevas y le deseó una pronta recuperación. Alex le volvió a dar las gracias y suspiró una vez que se quedó a solas pensando en el sacrificio que haría por Piper aun cuando la rubia había elegido a Larry por ella. Ese tipo no estaba aquí. No estaba aquí para sacar a Piper de Psiquiatría. No estaba aquí para acompañarla a través de la miseria que sería un largo tiempo en aislamiento. No estaba aquí para ayudarla con sus demonios y devolverle la razón a su mente. No estaba aquí para amarla como se lo merecía. Pero ella sí estaba y Alex se prometió a sí misma hacer todo lo que esté en sus manos para hacer que la rubia vuelva a ser lo que era antes de toda esta mierda. Sabía que si había logrado conquistarla una vez luego de tanto tiempo, volvería a conseguirlo.

- Estás fuera Chapman-.

Piper se quedó mirando al guardia apostado al otro lado de la puerta de su celda en Psiquiatría con extrañeza. No entendía lo que el guardia le había dicho.

- No tengo todo el jodido día para esperar por ti reclusa - le volvió a decir el hombre en tono cortante - Levanta el culo de esa camilla y ven conmigo, ahora.

Chapman no lo pensó más y obedeció. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba en psiquiatría pero eso no le importaba. Supo de inmediato que valía la pena salir de ese maldito lugar antes de que sus paredes grises la ahogaran dentro de sí para siempre. Ella prefería el Shu. De ahí saldría algún día, de eso ella estaba segura.

Así que no fue un gran problema cuando se dio cuenta de que en efectivo, volvía al Shu.

- ¿Por qué me han sacado de Psiquiatría? - se atrevió a preguntar la rubia intuyendo que el hombre que la escoltaba no diría nada - ¿Ha sido Caputo el que me sacó de ahí? ¿Qué ha pasado con Doggett? ¿Ella está...?

- Silencio reclusa - el hombre la cortó ya harto de su perorata - Todo lo que quieras saber se te dirá a su debido tiempo. Ahora entra allí - le ordenó cuando dejo la puerta de su celda, la R-222 abierta para ella.

Piper entró a la celda y se quedó mirando al guardia con una mezcla de angustia y resignación. Decidió que era mejor intentar calmarse antes de volver a perder la cabeza, porque no estaba en condiciones de hacer eso.

Se recostó en la banca y cerró los ojos deseando que los días pasaran pronto o en su defecto, apareciera alguien que le diera alguna explicación.

Un ruido la despertó de su sueño. Piper abrió los ojos un poco asustada por aquel ruido y ni siquiera sabía si era de día o de noche o si los días habían pasado porque no había recibido aún su bandeja de comida asquerosa.

Se levantó de la banca queriendo saber el origen del ruido y supo que era la puerta de su celda la que estaba siendo abierta.

Un guardia se quedó mirándola del otro lado de la celda con seriedad e hizo espacio para que la persona que estaba a su lado entrara en la misma celda donde estaba la rubia y Piper no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.

De pie, con su típico traje color caqui y sus gafas de montura gruesa, estaba Alex Vause mirándola con una extraña expresión de satisfacción.

- Creo que nos quieren pegadas, ¿Eh chica?

Piper no dijo nada. Lo único que podía hacer al ver a la mujer que era la causa de todas sus desgracias era gritar. Y eso fue lo que hizo.

Ese mismo día el Harlem español estaba disfrutando de un juego de dominó en la sala común cuando apareció Méndez con el rostro lívido y gritando.

- ¡Díaz ven conmigo ahora mismo! - la voz de Méndez ladró en medio de la sala común. El grupo de reclusas hispanas estaba en medio de un juego de dominó cuando el guardia había aparecido buscando a Daya.

- ¿Qué coños hiciste ahora Daya? - Fue Mendoza la que habló claramente por la matriarca Díaz que lanzaba dagas a su hija desordenada. La chica con un evidente estado de embarazo avanzado negó con la cabeza diciendo que no sabía para qué la quería Pornostache.

Sin embargo la joven Díaz tenía que moverse y se levantó de la mesa donde estaba acompañada del resto y se dirigió hasta donde Méndez que la miraba con desdén, la estaba esperando.

- Sígueme - eso fue todo lo que el hombre alto le dijo sin darle tiempo a la reclusa a decir algo. El guardia se llevó a la joven hasta el patio lejos de las cámaras de seguridad apostadas en los puestos de vigilancia, muy cerca de donde Bennett y ella tenían la costumbre de reunirse.

- ¿Va a decirme qué coños es lo que hacemos aquí? - Daya le preguntó al hombre que aún no se había detenido en su camino ni había dicho palabra alguna. Su única respuesta fue un resoplido de fastidio. Pasaron más allá del puesto de vigilancia hasta un cobertizo que Daya no había visto nunca porque a las reclusas les tenían prohibido llegar más allá de ese punto. La joven le preguntó de nuevo a Méndez qué era lo que quería con ella pero de nuevo fue el silencio su única respuesta. Sólo vio a Méndez abrir la puerta del cobertizo que estaba cerrada con un candado y la obligó a pasar adentro.

El interior del lugar estaba bastante oscuro y húmedo lo que tensó de inmediato a la reclusa cuando se dio cuenta que estaba en problemas.

Por tercera vez intentó preguntarle a Méndez qué era lo que quería pero el hombre seguía en silencio. Daya no podía ver muy bien su semblante en la oscuridad del lugar pero su silencio le hizo suponer que fuera lo que fuera que estuviera pensando en esos momentos era algo muy peligroso.

- No quiero hacer esto - fue lo primero que oyó Daya salir de los labios de Méndez. Sé que eres la perra de Bennett pero yo no quiero hacer esto, ¿Sabes? No puedo hacerlo.

La reclusa Díaz sólo escuchaba con atención las palabras del guardia. Pudo distinguir un borde arrepentido en su voz, aun sin ver su rostro. La voz de alguien acosado por la culpa, pero al mismo tiempo, la ira.

George Méndez era un hombre sádico a toda regla pero con momentos extraños de horrible cordura y moral. Daya Díaz jamás imaginó ser testigo de uno de esos momentos.

Sin embargo ella no dijo nada más. Estaba demasiado asustada para hacer preguntas y se asustó aún más cuando Méndez encendió una pequeña lámpara de gas iluminando la estancia lo suficiente para que ella pudiese distinguir su semblante.

La joven dejó de mirar al hombre que en esos momentos se hallaba de espaldas a ella para fijarse con más detenimiento en su entorno. El cobertizo era bastante viejo. Era una especie de cuarto de almacenamiento, porque había un montón de costales de harina y verduras apostadas por todo el lugar, pero tenía el espacio suficiente para albergar a unas cuantas personas.

- ¿Qué es lo que no quiere hacer? - Daya estaba cansada de estar parada, el embarazo estaba tomando peaje en su cuerpo lastimándole con gravedad la espalda y los pies que tenía bastante hinchados - ¿Qué carajos estamos haciendo aquí? ¡Yo no he hecho nada malo!

Harto de seguir oyendo las preguntas de la joven, Méndez se volteó contra ella y en dos zancadas consiguió llegar a su lado encerrando sus dedos alrededor de la garganta de Daya que tomada por sorpresa, ahora luchaba por respirar.

- ¡Cállate la boca de una puta vez! - gritó con rabia el hombre que no hacía nada por soltar a la reclusa que estaba comenzando a ponerse de colores por la falta de aire. Intentó defenderse y hablar, pero tenía muy poca fuerza y el aire en sus pulmones era tan escaso que no servía de nada intentarlo. Sólo vio con horror el lívido rostro del hombre que la miraba con un odio sorprendente.

- ¡Esto era lo que no quería hacer, puta! - Se quejó George Méndez a la joven embarazada que no podía hacer nada para defenderse - ¡Esto es lo que han mandado a hacer y no quería, pero es algo que debo hacer si quiero seguir con la vida que estoy llevando! ¿Entiendes eso hija de puta? ¿Entiendes la jodida presión a la que estoy atado? No. Por supuesto que no - se burló con desdén - Tú no puedes entender una puta cosa porque te has dedicado todo el tiempo que has llevado encerrada prestándole el coño a Bennett y prestándome el culo a mí.

¿O acaso no te gustó la follada de la otra vez? Porque a mí sí. A mí me encantó tenerte, ¿Sabes? A mí encantó sentir tu culo apretado en mi pene. Y lo repetiría si pudiera pero estás hecha una puta ballena ahora mismo. Además, tú me cagaste maldita. Casi haces que me despidan de esta mierda de prisión así que bien mereces el castigo que tengo que darte, ¿No crees? ¡Ah! ¿No crees? ¡Responde perra!

Méndez aflojó un poco el agarré de su mano en el cuello de la joven para dejarla respirar y para que respondiera, pero Daya sólo se dedicó a recuperar el aire que había perdido. Un acceso de tos la invadió cuando lo hizo y gimió al sentir los pulmones en llamas.

Intentó por todos los medios decir algo pero nada salía y la paciencia de Méndez de pronto se agotó. Volvió a agarrar a Daya por el cuello y esta vez estaba decidido a no soltarla.

Red odiaba correr. Con sus problemas de espalda el movimiento brusco era una tortura para ella, pero en momentos desesperados, medidas desesperadas decía el dicho, y ese momento era bastante desesperado. La rusa tuvo que salir de la cocina con bastante urgencia cuando se enteró por parte de Mendoza que Daya Díaz se había metido en problemas con Pornostache. Su apuro aumentó cuando se dio cuenta que había pasado la hora de almuerzo y ni Méndez ni Díaz habían regresado aun.

Aquello había hecho saltar las alarmas en la cabeza de Red que intuía que algo malo estaba tramando el guardia alto. No era mentira cuando Red le dijo a Alex Vause como eran los mandamases de Litchfield. Conocía a la gente podrida y podía distinguirlos a kilómetros de distancia porque estuvo mucho tiempo rodeada de ese tipo de gente, la mafia rusa.

Adictos al poder y al dinero, no pestañeaban al apretar el gatillo para deshacerse de la gente que le estorbaba y Red sabía que las reclusas de Litchfield eran el estorbo tanto de Pornostache como de Natascha Figueroa. También sabía que la asistente del Alcaide no dudaría en acabar con cada una de ellas para seguir conservando su poder dentro de la prisión, pero no se dio cuenta hasta qué punto llegaría. Eso, hasta que las reclusas poco a poco estaban empezando a suicidarse.

Red sabía que lo de Tricia había sido un accidente y que luego Pornostache la colgó para pasar su muerte por sobredosis como suicidio. Un suicidio que el hijo de perra había alentado al seguir metiendo la droga de contrabando con sus hortalizas.

Pero luego había desaparecido Crazy Eyes y también la habían encontrado colgada de un árbol. Ahí fue cuando Red empezó a relacionar esos "Suicidios" con Pornostache.

Ahora fue el turno de Daya Díaz y Red entendió que era la próxima en "suicidarse" sino hacía algo al respecto.

Llevada por la culpa de haber metido a la joven con Méndez para vengar la muerte de Tricia, Red estaba decidida a hacer lo que fuera por rescatarla de una muerte prematura.

Red había conseguido que Vause sacara a Chapman de Psiquiatría gracias a la ayuda de Caputo, pero ya no podía pedirle más favores al hombre. Tenía que hacer eso por ella misma.

Así fue como salió de la cocina hasta el patio atravesándolo hasta llegar al cobertizo de las hortalizas que sólo los guardias de Litchfield y ella conocían. Tardó un tiempo en llegar porque debía evitar las cámaras de seguridad pero no fue tan difícil, conocía Litchfield como la palma de su mano gracias a estar casi veintidós años presa.

Cuando llegó al cobertizo lo primero que oyó fue la voz airada de Méndez amenazando a Daya. El silencio procedente de la joven hizo tensar el cuerpo de Red quién no dudó en entrar a la fuerza al lugar, asustando tanto al guardia como a la reclusa que no esperaban que alguien apareciera tan pronto.

- ¡Suéltala hijo de la gran puta! - gritó la mujer abalanzándose a Méndez y consiguiendo que el hombre soltara a la chica, quien cayó de espaldas por la brusquedad del ataque, sobre unos sacos de harina.

Con terror, la joven Díaz vio como Méndez intentaba deshacerse de los ataques que Red le estaba propinando, pero curiosamente le estaba costando y mucho porque la rusa parecía tener una fuerza increíble, que provenía en exclusiva, de la adrenalina y el odio que sentía por aquel hombre.

- ¡Lárgate de aquí muchacha! - Consiguió gritar Red en medio de la refriega, pero la joven apenas podía moverse. Con suerte había conseguido permanecer sentada en el suelo del cobertizo, mirando como Red y Méndez peleaban sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

Daya sólo les miraba con un terror que no había sentido nunca. No pasó tanto tiempo para que Méndez consiguiera salir de los ataques de Red. Cuando lo hizo la golpeó con el pie en las costillas haciendo que la pelirroja gritara de dolor mientras Pornostache le gritaba una sarta de obscenidades. No obstante, la suerte del hombre duró poco, ya que mientras estaba tirada en el sucio suelo del lugar, Red consiguió hacerse de un arma, muy cerca de donde ella estaba en el piso, había un destornillador. Era muy parecido al que Chapman había usado para atacar a Doggett, pero no era el mismo. Así que Red, aprovechando su posición, no tardó en agarrarlo atacando con él a Méndez que ni siquiera lo había visto venir.

Fue el grito de dolor del hombre que despertó a Daya lo suficiente para seguir la orden de Red y salió del cobertizo cuando pudo levantarse del suelo. Salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo dejando atrás a Méndez y Red, pero no sin antes oír un fuerte estruendo proveniente del cobertizo. Aquel ruido hizo a Daya detenerse en seco por un momento cuando se dio cuenta que el ruido era el de un disparo. La joven no sabía si Méndez había matado a Red, pero no podía quedarse a averiguarlo. Corrió de vuelta a la prisión sabiendo que estaba viva de milagro y que la posible muerte de Red había sido en sacrificio por rescatarla, y algo que la joven hispana no pudo evitar sentir, era su culpa.


	8. Bienvenida al Shu, Alex

**Bueno, creo que este capítulo merece pañuelos desechables. Este capítulo además demuestra el lado vulnerable de Alex que me gustaría ver más en la serie porque me encanta, a pesar que la voz de Laura Prepon no me gusta mucho. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Ocho: Bienvenida al SHU, Alex<strong>

- Me alegro que ya has dejado de gritar, chica - Alex le dijo a una Piper todavía estupefacta a su lado - Siempre me ha sorprendido la fuerza de tus pulmones, o como gritas cada que te corres...

Alex no tuvo tiempo de seguir burlándose. Todo porque Piper se alejó de ella con brusquedad y se acercó a la puerta de hierro de la celda golpeándola con fuerza.

- ¡Tienen que dejarme salir de aquí! - Piper gritó con fuerza aporreando la puerta de la misma manera - ¡Cámbienme de celda o lo que sea, pero no puedo estar aquí! ¡Por favor...!

La rubia golpeó la puerta hasta que se cansó, cayendo de rodillas con la frente pegada a la puerta de la celda. No se suponía que tenía que pasar esto. No podía tener a Alex tan cerca si quería respetar las palabras de la morena, por eso no entendía qué demonios ocurría.

¿Por qué habían puesto a Alex en su misma celda? ¿Qué había hecho la morena para que la mandaran castigada al Shu?

Piper no se atrevía a mirarla, pero sabía que no podía permanecer en esa esquina de la celda por mucho tiempo. Gritar no había servido de nada. Necesitaba respuestas pero sabía que la única persona que se las daría, era la última persona con la que quería hablar.

- Estás sangrando Pipes - la voz de Alex flotó en medio de la bruma densa dentro la celda y la rubia atrevió a levantar los ojos en ella - Tu muñeca, está sangrando. Alex le repitió y Piper bajó su vista al lugar que la morena le indicaba. En efecto, la herida que le habían cocido en Psiquiatría había vuelto a abrirse tiñendo de rojo la manga de su camiseta. Pero a Piper eso no le importó. Se levantó del suelo y caminó hasta la esquina del inodoro. La rubia miró dentro y se dio cuenta que el agua en él estaba bastante más limpia que en el inodoro de su antigua celda.

- Supongo que no harás la locura de limpiar tu herida con esa agua, ¿No Pipes? - Alex le preguntó con el ceño fruncido al darse cuenta de las intenciones de la rubia. Cerró los ojos con asco cuando Piper sumergió su muñeca en el agua para limpiar la sangre de su herida - ¡Mierda Piper, eso es asqueroso!

- Entonces no mires - fue la respuesta lacónica de la rubia mientras limpiaba el lío de agua y sangre que corría por su muñeca. Alex vio como Piper rompía una esquina de su traje caqui para armar una venda improvisada con la que cerrar su herida para que dejara de sangrar. Hizo un trabajo mediocre con una sola mano, pero fue lo suficientemente bueno para conseguir su objetivo, todo ello lo hizo sin siquiera pestañear y Alex no podía dejar de mirarla con sorpresa. Piper había dejado atrás a la chica asustadiza que la había ido a buscar a su cubo para transformarse en esta mujer valiente que tenía adelante.

Curiosamente la que gimió de dolor había sido Alex en lugar de Piper, cuando la morena sintió el cansancio de permanecer de pie por tanto tiempo debido a sus golpes. No queriendo llamar la atención de la rubia en sus propias heridas, Alex intentó hacer lo posible por no quejarse mientras cojeaba para sentarse en el camastro. El cuerpo le dolía como una perra y estaba fuera de sus analgésicos.

- ¿Por qué cojeas Alex? - Piper no pudo evitar preguntar con un dejo de preocupación al ver la expresión de dolor en el rostro de la morena cuando se sentó en el camastro. Alex suspiró con cansancio y lo lamentó cuando una feroz punzada de dolor atacó sus costillas magulladas. Odiaba sentirse tan débil.

- ¿Ahora te importa lo que me pasa Pipes? - le preguntó Alex con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa sarcástica - ¿Ahora, cuando hace un rato sólo querías estar lejos de mí?

- Vete a la mierda Alex - le dijo Piper con rabia alejándose de Alex para volver a su rincón en la puerta de la celda. Era increíble cómo podía pasar de amar a odiar a Alex Vause con sólo un parpadeo. Cómo aún se preocupaba por ella, como quería dejar atrás lo que sucedió entre ellas y abrazarla. Pero al mismo tiempo quería destrozarla con sus propias manos. Estaba tan furiosa que se desquitó con lo primero que tenía a mano, la puerta de la celda. Volvió a aporrear la puerta de la celda con el puño una sola vez imaginando que era el rostro de Alex mirándola con odio.

_**Alex**_

Iba a ser una semana de mierda. Estar en la misma celda que Piper se estaba convirtiendo lentamente en una pesadilla. Primero porque la rubia parecía no quererme más a su lado y segundo porque yo apenas podía respirar bien por culpa del dolor en mi cuerpo. Sin embargo me emocionó al mismo tiempo saber que Piper aún se preocupaba por mí cuando me vio cojear. No le respondí a lo que me había preguntado porque sabía que si Piper se enteraba de la verdad, era capaz de atacar a Taylor o algo peor que amenace su ida a Max o Psicología para siempre.

Pero para mi puta mala suerte sabía que no le iba a poder ocultar la verdad por demasiado tiempo. Al final, sabía que ella vería mis heridas tarde o temprano, sobre todo cuando tuviera que orinar. Los hematomas en mi piel se reflejaban como anuncios de neón a causa de mi palidez y yo lo odiaba.

Aunque ahora mismo, yo odiaba ver a Piper en la esquina de la celda desquitándose con la puerta. Imagino que es mi cara la que ve cuando le pega a la puerta con toda esa rabia y me di cuenta que no podía soportar su rabia por tanto tiempo. No podía soportar el hecho de que yo era la causa. Así que no dije nada más e intenté acomodarme en el camastro para descansar. Era tan duro que no sabía si iba a ser capaz de hacerlo.

Apreté los dientes contra el dolor horrible que sentía cuando mi espalda chocó contra la dureza del camastro y cerré los ojos rezando a cualquier deidad que estuviera escuchando por un poco de fuerza para seguir ocultando mi sufrimiento a Piper. Podía sentir su mirada ardiendo en mi cuerpo pero yo no abrí los ojos, decidida a tomar todo el descanso que podía en este lugar de mierda.

_**Piper**_

No podía evitar mirarla. No podía evitar preocuparme por ella sabiendo que se encontraba mal. Odio todo lo que siento con respecto a ella. No sabía cómo iba a sobrevivir pasar tanto tiempo a su lado y todavía respetar los deseos de Alex de mantenerme lejos. Pero mientras la veía luchar contra lo que sabía que era dolor el que estaba sintiendo, entendí que mi resolución de alejarme de ella sería casi imposible. La observé mientras se acomodaba en el camastro intentando aguantar el dolor pero no pudo escapar al sufrimiento que podía ver en sus ojos y que yo deseaba poder quitarle con todas mis fuerzas.

Pero no me moví de mi rincón. Decidí que ese día haría guardia en ese lugar. Observándola sin involucrarme en lo que le ocurría. No podía preguntarle nada después de oír su respuesta sarcástica. Ese ya no era mi lugar, porque ella y yo ya no éramos nada.

El desmayo de Daya Díaz cuando regresó a la sala común fue caótico. La joven embarazada ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de explicar nada cuando de pronto se derrumbó a los pies de su madre y de Mendoza que gritaron por ella tanto en inglés como en español. Nadie en el pequeño grupo del Harlem entendía qué demonios había pasado con la chica, pero todas estaban preocupadas por el bebé que estaba en su vientre y que corría peligro con el desmayo de su madre.

Los gritos de las mujeres atrajeron al joven Bennett que se horrorizó al darse cuenta que Daya yacía en el suelo desmayada. Intentó hacer preguntas a las mujeres en la sala común, pero sólo Aleída Díaz le respondió algo sobre su hija.

- Tienes que llevarla a la enfermería, ahora - fue la demanda de la mujer al hombre que sería el padre de su nieto. Bennett asintió y con ayuda de Gloria y la misma Aleída se llevaron a Daya a la enfermería.

En el mismo instante en el Méndez hacía su aparición en la sala común.

El guardia estaba completamente pálido y sudoroso luego de lo ocurrido con Red. Sabía que había desobedecido las órdenes de Figueroa pero eso lo tenía sin cuidado, ya tendría tiempo de arreglar las cosas con ella. George Méndez sabía que necesitaría una coartada para cuando apareciera el cuerpo de la rusa y le preguntaran lo que sabía de lo ocurrido.

También debía ocuparse de la reclusa Díaz, la única testigo del asesinato y la única con el poder de hundirlo. Estaba arrepentido por no haberla matado, ahora que estaba contra las cuerdas, más que nunca deseó eliminar aquel estorbo que significaba esa chica embarazada.

Sin embargo no tenía tiempo para eso ahora. Se fue hacer su ronda por el patio lo más lejos posible del cobertizo. Con suerte nadie lo vería sino hasta hacerse cargo del bloque del gueto. Esa noche le tocaba turno en ese pabellón y estaba lejos del Harlem español por lo que no tendría que encontrarse con ninguna de las reclusas hispanas que tanto detestaba. Sabía que podía pedirle a Bennett información sobre Daya y siguió con su aburrida rutina de vigilar el patio. Eso, hasta que creyó ver un destello de cabello rojizo proveniente del cerco del cobertizo. Creyó por un momento ver la silueta de Red saliendo a trompicones de aquel lugar, pero cuando miró de nuevo ahí ya no había nadie. Red estaba muerta, él se había asegurado de ello así que esa maldita perra rusa ya no le jodería más su negocio de narcotráfico, y sobre todo, tener a todas las putas que querían dosis a cambio de una mamada rápida que pensaba disfrutar a concho.

- No... No por favor... no te vayas... no te desaparezcas de nuevo, por favor... Pipes... no me dejes de nuevo... por favor...

Piper ya no podía soportarlo más. Llevaba lo que creía eran horas oyendo las pesadillas que plagaban los sueños de Alex y la morena todavía no se despertaba. La mató oírle quejarse de esa manera y más oírla llamándola con esa angustia. Odiaba con el alma ser la causa de su sufrimiento y no podía quedarse sin hacer nada. Sin ayudarla.

Levantándose del suelo se acercó hasta donde yacía aún recostada la joven morena y le acarició la mejilla con suavidad al mismo tiempo susurraba palabras de consuelo intentando calmarla.

- No me he ido a ninguna parte Alex - le dijo Piper con suavidad a la morena que no dejaba de gemir en sueños - Estás teniendo una pesadilla ahora, tienes que despertar. Vamos cariño, despierta.

Las caricias y los susurros se volvieron más intensos como el grado del sufrimiento de Alex fue en aumento, pero todavía no podía arrancar de las garras de su pesadilla. Piper ya no sabía qué hacer así que se le ocurrió la única cosa que intuía podía despertarla. Un beso. Tomando el rostro afligido de Alex en sus manos, se acercó más a ella y la besó en los labios con suavidad pero con firmeza.

Cuando sintió el cuerpo de Alex relajarse debajo de ella se dio cuenta que su método había funcionado. Alex poco a poco consiguió deshacerse del mal sueño en el que se estaba ahogando, abrió los ojos para ver el rostro borroso de Piper solo a centímetros del suyo y no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se le escapó. Piper le devolvió una tímida sonrisa fugaz y volvió a su rincón en la puerta de la celda.

- Estabas teniendo una pesadilla - le dijo Piper a Alex antes de que la morena pudiera preguntar nada - Gemías tan angustiada que no pude quedarme sin hacer nada y no podía despertarte así que...

- Me besaste... - Alex respondió por ella sin saber cómo sentir sobre eso y la rubia simplemente asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada más. Alex también se quedó callada porque seguía sufriendo a causa de sus hematomas. La dureza del camastro hizo nada para aliviar sus dolores sino todo lo contrario, los aumentó. Maldijo en silencio a las catetas metha anfetaminas y a su mala suerte. Le estaba costando un trabajo terrible respirar el aire viciado de la celda y no sabía cómo aliviarlo. Para empeorar las cosas tenía que orinar y tenía mucha vergüenza de hacerlo delante de Piper, no por el hecho de que la rubia la vería haciéndolo, sino porque vería sus heridas y no tenía deseos de explicarle nada en aquel momento.

- ¿Te puedes voltear? - le preguntó Alex a Piper que la miró con el entrecejo fruncido - Tengo que orinar y no podré hacerlo si me estás mirando.

Piper se encogió de hombros pero se volteó en su rincón. Escuchó a Alex suspirar con cansancio y luego sus pasos que se detuvieron a la altura del inodoro. No le tomó tanto tiempo a Alex hacer lo que tenía que hacer por lo que le avisó a Piper que podía volver a voltearse. La rubia lo hizo sin decir nada y ambas se quedaron envueltas en un silencio incómodo.

Al menos hasta que un fuerte sonido en la puerta de la celda rompió dicho silencio. Era la hora de la cena, o eso pensó Piper cuando se volvió a levantar de su rincón para recoger las bandejas de lo que llamaban comida en ese lugar. Dos bandejas fueron deslizadas por la rendija de la puerta que se cerró tan rápido como la habían abierto. Piper le entregó la bandeja con comida a Alex y ella volvió a su rincón en la puerta decidiendo si comer esa bazofia o no.

- ¿Qué mierda es esto? - preguntó Alex más a sí misma que a Piper cuando vio lo que era su cena, una mezcla extraña de budín mohoso y arroz que era más café que blanco - ¿Cómo puede ser comestible esta comida de animales?

- Bienvenida al Shu, Alex - le respondió Piper con sarcasmo - Sino lo sabías, esto es lo que somos para los que mandan este infierno, animales. Eso lo aprendí la primera vez que estuve en este lugar, ya ves...

Alex resopló con disgusto mirando otra vez su miserable cena y deseando más que nunca la comida aguada de Red, al menos era sustancial y sobre todo comestible.

Alex decidió resignarse a pasar una noche sin comer nada, aun sabiendo que iba a necesitar de la comida si quería sentirse mejor. Dejó la bandeja en una esquina y volvió a acomodarse en el duro camastro sin mirar a Piper por una vez. Estaba agotada.

- ¿Cómo sabes que están pasando los días Pipes? - preguntó de pronto Alex con los ojos cerrados a una Piper sorprendida al oír aquella voz. La rubia observó a la joven en el camastro que intentaba sin éxito ponerse cómoda a pesar de la dureza del mismo - ¿Cómo sabes que no estás atascada en el mismo día para siempre?

- Por las veces en las que traen comida - respondió la chica con simpleza - No puedes contar los días, pero sí las veces en las que traen comida y puedes darte cuenta que es de día. Es lo que hice la primera vez que estuve en este hoyo.

- Esto es una jodida mierda Pipes - le dijo Alex a Piper con rabia contenida - No sé si vaya a ser capaz de aguantar mucho tiempo en este lugar y sin comer... jodida mierda...

- Aprenderás - dijo en tono resuelto la rubia sin inmutarse - Al final todo se aprende.

- Quizás... - suspiró con resignación la morena - pero yo no he aprendido a dejar de amarte chica - se quejó para sus adentros abriendo los ojos y mirando a Piper que tenía su mirada perdida en algún punto en la pared del fondo.

Alex se quedó en silencio nuevamente observando a Piper que seguía perdida en sus pensamientos con el entrecejo fruncido. Casi podía ver los engranajes de su cerebro dando vueltas con tantas preguntas que quería hacer pero que no se atrevía a decir en voz alta.

La misma Alex se debatía en querer decirle la verdad a la rubia pero todavía no estaba preparada para hacerlo. Por desgracia ese momento llegó cuando al día siguiente apareció un guardia en la celda que les avisó que debían bañarse. Era otro momento temido por Alex. Temor que aumentó cuando ambas fueron esposadas y llevadas a las duchas del Shu al mismo tiempo.

- Tienen cinco minutos reclusas - fue todo lo que el guardia les dijo a ambas cuando las esposó a la tina y les entregaba una barra de jabón que debían compartir y dos toallas delgadas. Piper fue la primera en desnudarse delante de Alex que la quedó mirando con hambre en sus ojos. Amaba el cuerpo de la rubia, era su maldita adicción. Alex la vio en su propia ducha sin cortina a su lado y se vio obligada a desnudarse con rapidez cuando el guardia le ordenó en voz alta que lo hiciera. Poco a poco fue despojándose de la ropa que tenía puesta hasta quedar desnuda delante de Piper y con sus heridas y moretones al descubierto.

- ¡Mierda Alex! ¿Qué carajos te pasó? - fue la exclamación de la rubia al ver su cuerpo lastimado. La morena quería responderle pero sólo pudo gemir en agonía cuando sintió el agua fría golpear su cuerpo maltrecho. Aguantó como pudo el chapuzón de agua fría mientras se frotaba el cuerpo con el jabón que le había entregado Piper. Ninguna de las dos pudo volver a hablar porque el guardia les avisó que la ducha había acabado. Ambas salieron de las duchas empapadas y muertas de frío. Se secaron como pudieron y volvieron a ponerse la ropa que les correspondía mientras el guardia volvía a meterlas juntas en su celda.

Alex se dejó caer con cansancio en el camastro y gimió. Todavía tenía frío y no podía dejar de tiritar. Se abrazó a si misma intentando entrar en calor sin conseguirlo. Sentía que iba a morir en el Shu.

Pero Piper viendo su lucha contra el frío volvió a compadecerse de la morena y se acercó a ella abrazándola lo más despacio que podía para evitar lastimarla más de lo que ya lo estaba. Alex se acurrucó contra el cuerpo de Piper en silencio agradecida por aquel gesto de la rubia y suspiró.

- ¿Qué coños ha pasado contigo Al? - la voz de Piper sonó como un susurro a oídos de Alex y esta cerró los ojos agobiada por la emoción, quería decirle la verdad a Piper, pero no podía correr el riesgo de enloquecer a la rubia, tenía que protegerla.

- Un accidente en la lavandería chica - fue la respuesta de Alex que no se atrevía a mirar a los ojos a Piper - Nada importante, ya pasará...

- ¡Ya pasará y una mierda Alex! - exclamó esta vez la rubia con enojo - ¿Acaso has visto cómo tienes el cuerpo? ¡Ese no fue un puto accidente en la lavandería Al! ¡Eso son golpes! ¡Eso es un jodido abuso! ¿Quién fue Alex? ¿Quién te lastimó de esa manera?

- Nadie - mintió la morena en tono cortante - No es nada Piper, deja de hacerme estas jodidas preguntas, tú ya no tienen ningún puto derecho a hacerlas. No desde que has hecho la elección de Larry por sobre mí, ¿Recuerdas?

Aquellas palabras dichas con tanto resentimiento fue todo lo que necesitó Alex para espantar a Piper que se levantó del camastro como si la morena la hubiese quemado. Alex lamentó de inmediato haberlas dicho pero ya no había vuelta atrás era mejor así y esperaba que Piper lo entendiera.

El silencio volvió a inundar a ambas mujeres que no sabían que hacer con el tiempo que tenían. Excepto que el tiempo en el Shu pasaba inexorablemente. Tanto así que llevó a Alex a tal desesperación por falta de comida, que uno de esos días atacó su almuerzo con un hambre bestial, sin darle tiempo a Piper a detenerla.

- ¡No Alex! ¡No te comas eso, te vas a enfermar! - gritó Piper tratando de quitarle la bandeja con comida a la morena que se la comía con una voracidad tal que asustó a la rubia.

- ¡Tengo hambre Piper, ya no aguanto más! - exclamó con vehemencia y la boca llena de la asquerosa comida. La joven se tragó la cena con dificultad y a los pocos minutos lamentó haberlo hecho cuando un ataque de feroces nauseas la golpeó, haciéndola caer de rodillas en el inodoro. Alex vomitó todo lo que comió hasta que no le quedó más que la bilis y un amargo sabor de boca.

Piper la ayudó abrazándola por la espalda y aguantando su cuerpo tembloroso intentando calmarla. Pasaron unos minutos en esa posición hasta que Alex pudo recomponerse lo suficiente y dejar de vomitar. Se sentía horrible.

Piper ayudó a Alex a volver al camastro en medio de sus gemidos de agonía cuando su cuerpo volvió a extenderse en la dura planicie.

- Siento que me voy a morir aquí Pipes... - se lamentó la morena ahora envuelta en fuertes temblores que sacudían su cuerpo - Y no me quiero morir, pero quizás eso sea lo mejor ¿sabes? Así me voy con mi mamá. Aquí... Aquí ya no tengo a nadie...

- Alex... - Piper no podía oír la voz temblorosa de la morena, le dolía demasiado.

- Tú me abandonaste Piper - Alex siguió hablando llevada por la angustia que sentía de estar encerrada - Eras todo lo que tenía y me abandonaste cuando más te necesitaba. Ahora estás aquí pero elegiste a tu novio sobre mí rompiendo mi puto corazón de nuevo. ¿Tan poco soy yo para ti Pipes? ¿Tan poco valgo en tu vida para que me patees como a un perro por segunda vez? ¡Oh, mierda...!

Un estallido de dolor atravesó el cuerpo de Alex luego decir aquellas palabras que hicieron llorar a Piper. La rubia no sabía cómo consolar a su ex novia, ni tampoco como quitarle el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

- ¿Qué te duele Al? - le preguntó Piper tratando de enfocar su mente en ayudar a Alex como fuera - Dime por favor cariño.

- Creo que mejor pregúntame qué no me duele... - le respondió Alex con sorna esbozando una sonrisa que se fue como otro calambre estomacal volvió a atacarla. - Me duele todo... pero mi estómago... joder, mi puto estómago me está matando... Cuando el calambre pasó y Alex pudo mirar a Piper, la rubia se atragantó al ver el dolor en los ojos de su ex. La morena se veía tan vulnerable y débil que lo único que quería hacer Piper era abrazarla y comérsela a besos - Ayúdame Piper... por favor... ayúdame, te lo rue...

- ¡No! No me ruegues... no tienes que hacerlo cariño - le dijo Piper besando la frente de Alex y pidiéndole hacer un espacio en el camastro para poder sentarse. Alex lo hizo, rodando dolorosamente hacia abajo sobre el camastro hasta que la rubia se sentó y la animó a apoyar su cuerpo contra el de ella, sosteniéndola.

La rubia luego posó su palma contra el vientre dolorido de Alex y comenzó a frotarlo con suavidad para alegría de la morena que gimió en agradecimiento.

Mientras Alex seguía tiritando en los brazos de Piper, el silencio volvió a llenar la celda y esta vez fue recibido con gratitud por ambas mujeres. Piper siguió con sus masajes al vientre de Alex, pero esta vez se atrevió a hacerlo directamente en su piel. Cuando presionó ligeramente sobre su estómago caliente Alex no pudo evitar exhalar un gemido entrecortado de dolor.

- Más despacio Pipes, por favor... me duele... - volvió a quejarse la joven que tampoco pudo evitar las consecuentes lágrimas que aquella ráfaga de dolor le había causado a su cuerpo.

- Dime quién te lastimó Alex - Piper insistió con voz suave sin dejar de masajear el vientre dolorido de Alex. La morena frunció el ceño ante la insistencia de la rubia y negó con la cabeza.

- Tienes miedo... - Piper le dijo intuyendo que eso era lo que le impedía a Alex decir la verdad - Tienes miedo de decirme porque sabes que la respuesta acabará por cabrearme, ¿No Alex? El silencio de la morena fue toda la respuesta que necesitaba Piper.

Enojada, la rubia dejó de masajear el vientre de Alex sosteniendo sus brazos lejos del cuerpo de la morena que ahora no sabía que decirle. Extrañó sentir las caricias de la rubia, pero no iba a obligarla a nada que no quisiera.

- ¡De qué mierda tienes tanto miedo Alex! ¿Por qué siempre me tienes que ocultar lo que te pasa? ¿Por qué no me hablas con la verdad de una puta vez?

Alex cerró los ojos con dolor al oír el estallido de la rubia. Alex sabía que tenía que hablar con la verdad, pero no podía decírselo. Había demasiado en juego y ella siempre odió perderlo.

No le respondió. Se quedó callada mientras veía a Piper caminar alrededor de la celda como animal enjaulado esperando otro estallido por parte de la rubia que no iba a tardar a echárselo en cara.

- ¿Entonces no me vas a responder Alex? ¿Vas a ocultarme lo que te ha pasado igual como me ocultaste que fuiste tú quién me delató a la policía en primer lugar? ¿Igual cómo me ocultaste el pasaporte en París? ¿Qué mierda Alex? ¿Quién coños te crees que eres para hacerme esto de nuevo?

Alex no pudo ocultar la sonrisa sarcástica al oír las palabras de Piper dichas con tanta rabia. La rubia la había vuelto a herir con su ferocidad, pero esta vez estaba dispuesta a devolverle el golpe por mucho que aquello le duela.

- ¿Quién coños me creo? - le preguntó con sorna - ¡Pues soy la estúpida que te amó Piper Chapman! ¡Soy la única idiota que todavía te ama! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan putamente ciega y nunca ver eso? Y sí, quizás no sea la mejor, no tenga lo que te daba antes, pero mi corazón Piper... mi corazón, ese te lo entregué casi el mismo día en el que nos conocimos y lo arrancaste aparte la primera vez que me abandonaste. Y estoy jodida Pipes, pero aún con toda la mierda que tengo encima yo todavía te amo... joder, que nunca he dejado hacerlo en todos estos años... ¡Oh mierda, no de nuevo...!

La apasionada perorata de Alex acabó cuando la joven de pronto sintió su cuerpo ir flojo. El dolor que sentía había regresado con saña y estuvo a punto de hacerla caer de bruces al suelo de no ser por la rápida reacción de Piper que alcanzó a sostenerla entre sus brazos antes de que eso pasara.

- No puedes seguir aquí Alex, no en este estado - dijo Piper con tristeza y preocupación mientras ayudaba a la morena a volver a tenderse en el camastro - Tú tienes que estar en la enfermería, o en un hospital recuperándote de tus heridas y esta enfermedad.

- No hospitales chica, no putos hospitales - negó Alex con débil vehemencia a la mujer que la tenía de cabeza y de la que podía sentir un feroz proteccionismo - Odio los jodidos hospitales.

Piper se debatió entre regañarla por su porfía y reírse al ver el tierno puchero que estaba mostrando Alex en su rostro. La morena, por muy chica mala que se creyera podía ser muy infantil y eso conmovía a Piper siempre que podía ser testigo su vulnerabilidad. Rasgo que sólo vio en ella el día de la muerte de su madre y ahora en Litchfield.

- Pero puedes seguir ayudándome con tus masajes Pipes - le dijo la morena con una sonrisa afectada a Piper que la miraba con el entrecejo fruncido. Como la rubia no reaccionaba, Alex tuvo que coger la mano derecha de Piper con la suya y posarla directamente en su estómago dolorido - Esto me estaba haciendo bien chica... Alex le dijo a la rubia con otra de sus sonrisas y gimió en alivio cuando sintió que en efecto, Piper volvía a darle otro masaje intentando quitarle un poco su dolor.

- Cierra los ojos Al - le pidió la rubia con voz suave al tiempo que acariciaba su rostro y su frente - Será más fácil si intentas dormir un poco.

Con el cuerpo ahora tenso y sin hacer caso de las palabras de Piper, Alex negó con la cabeza.

- No quiero cerrar los ojos Pipes. No quiero cerrarlos porque si los cierro ahora luego cuando los abra sé que tú ya no estarás aquí. - La vulnerabilidad en el tono de la morena conmovió a Piper que no pudo evitar el impulso de besar su frente con cariño.

- No me voy a ninguna parte Al - le dijo Piper con ternura sin dejar ni sus masajes ni sus caricias al cuerpo de la morena - Vamos cariño cierra tus ojos, no tengas miedo.

Exhalando un suspiro tembloroso Alex asintió a su pesar y cerró los ojos intentando relajarse. Posó su mano sobre la de Piper dándole un suave apretón antes de soltarla.

- Estarás aquí cuando despierte, ¿Cierto Pipes? - preguntó Alex con voz de niña pequeña asustada a Piper que volvió a besarla esta vez en los labios. Fue un casto beso que no duró mucho pero que le dio cuenta a la morena que Piper no iba a ninguna parte en el corto plazo.

- Sí cariño, no me alejaré de tu lado - le aseguró con voz tierna - Ahora duerme, te sentirás mejor cuando despiertes.

- ¿Promesa?

- Promesa - respondió Piper y rezó para no defraudarla.


	9. Dulce Rendición

**Un capítulo más... rated M aunque no muy gráfico...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Nueve: Dulce Rendición<strong>

- Es que no es posible que nadie venga a ayudarnos, ¡No somos unos putos animales, mierda! -

Piper no sabía que día era. Tampoco la hora porque había perdido la cuenta de eso desde que Alex se había enfermado y no mostraba signos de querer mejorar, no por sí misma sin medicina.

Chapman le había pedido ayuda para Alex al guardia que les llevaba la comida, pero lo único que había recibido de vuelta fue un seco: Tienen que esperar. Y eso era lo que ambas habían hecho. Alex intentando hacerse la valiente delante de Piper quejándose lo menos posible de dolor y dormitando cuando su estómago enfermo se lo permitía, mientras Piper la cuidaba vigilándola como halcón ante cualquier signo de empeoramiento. Pero la debilidad en el cuerpo de la morena era bastante evidente. Eso lo demostraban sus ojos hinchados, los círculos negros alrededor de los mismos y la drástica caída de peso que la hacían verse aún más pálida de lo normal. Además que no podía caminar sin ayuda de Piper por la celda cuando tenía que orinar, su cuerpo se había quedado atrapado en temblores incesantes y una leve fiebre que aumentaba de forma gradual por la noche.

Sin embargo Alex parecía aceptar con resignación su sino, siempre tratando de calmar a una Piper furiosa la mayor parte del tiempo.

- Tú misma lo dijiste Pipes, ellos nos ven como animales - le recordó Alex a la rubia con suavidad y una sonrisa cansada - Deja de pelear tanto mujer, que no sacarás una mierda si sigues así y verte en ese estado me agota. Ven aquí, chica...

Alex trató de mirarla con una sonrisa seductora haciendo el mismo gesto que cuando estaban en su departamento de Nueva York y Piper le hizo un baile de striptease. Pero el evidente cansancio en su rostro hicieron de ese gesto algo más conmovedor que seductor a ojos de Piper y ésta negó con la cabeza sin sonreír para luego acercarse hasta donde yacía postrada su ex novia.

Piper acarició la frente pálida y sudorosa de Alex con ternura y de esa misma manera le fue cubriendo el rostro de pequeños besos que hicieron sonreír a Alex que sólo podía dejarse querer por el amor de su vida.

- Creo que lo único bueno que esta enfermedad de mierda y este hoyo asqueroso tienen es que ambos me trajeron de vuelta a ti Pipes - confesó Alex emocionada mirando a Piper con ojos brillantes - Y quisiera poder demostrártelo pero mi jodido cuerpo no me deja y odio no poder complacerte cuando es lo único que quiero... Estoy tan cansada...

Piper suspiró asintiendo con la cabeza al principio con tristeza pero luego con una sonrisa socarrona. Se le ocurrió que no sólo Alex tendría que ser la única quién tuviese que cumplir. Piper también podía hacerlo.

- Y yo creo que no eres la única capaz de cumplir bebé - le dijo Piper con suavidad aumentando la pasión con la que besaba el rostro de Alex. Dejó que sus manos vagaran por el cuerpo de la morena y de a poco se fue deshaciendo de la ropa que le estorbaba mientras Alex la miraba con expresión confundida.

- Piper ¿Qué...? Alex no entendía a lo que quería llegar la rubia, su cerebro cansado no la dejaba pensar con claridad.

- Calla cariño, no hables. No preguntes... - Piper la hizo callar con un beso en los labios de Alex quien le devolvió el beso con un débil fervor - Déjame amarte. Déjame ayudarte a aliviar tus dolores bebé ya que no puedo hacer nada más.

- Pero Pipes yo no... - Alex no pudo seguir hablando porque sus labios fueron silenciados por los Piper que la había vuelto a besar dejando a la morena casi sin sentido.

- Por favor cariño, déjame hacer esto por ti - le volvió a pedir Piper sin dejar de acariciar el rostro de Alex y sonrió cuando la morena le respondió con un suave asentimiento de cabeza. Emocionada, Piper volvió a besar los labios de su ex novia con todo lo que tenía y poco a poco le fue quitando sus prendas de ropa hasta dejarla en toda su gloria desnuda.

Piper volvió a emocionarse al ver el cuerpo herido de Alex. Los moretones en su cuerpo poco a poco ya se estaban desvaneciendo, pero algunos seguían siendo bastante grotescos reflejados en su pálida piel.

La rubia con gentileza había comenzado a besar cada uno de aquellos hematomas evitando las parte más sensibles como sus pechos y sus pezones que Piper podía ver ya dolorosamente erectos sin que la rubia los hubiese tocado siquiera.

Cuando Piper se volvió para mirar a Alex se dio cuenta que la morena tenía los ojos cerrados. Podía sentir su respiración pesada y la agitación que aquello le causaba a su pecho cosa que hizo a Piper volver a emocionarle que aun después de tantos años separadas, seguía teniendo aquel efecto en el cuerpo y las emociones de Alex.

La rubia volvió besar los labios de Alex ya situada entre las piernas abiertas de la morena que tenía sus manos posadas en las caderas de la rubia. Alex abrió los ojos y se atragantó al ver las pupilas dilatadas y oscuras de Piper llenas de deseo por ella. Alex nuevamente cerró los ojos rezando para que su corazón aguantara las embestidas de la pasión abierta de la rubia.

Sólo Piper Chapman era capaz de conseguir ese estado de ella. Nadie más lo había conseguido antes.

Cuando Piper volvió a besar a Alex dejó que su mano derecha vagara hacia donde Alex más la necesitaba y procedió a mimar con la misma devoción los pechos de Alex lo que hizo gemir a la morena al tiempo que se retorcía en el camastro con ganas de más, desesperada por sentir también la piel desnuda de Piper.

- Sé que no estoy en condiciones de cumplirte como se debe Pipes, pero necesito sentirte también - le dijo Alex con un tono que rezumaba desesperación - Por favor cariño, déjame tocarte. Te necesito...

Piper no necesitó de otras palabras que la convencieran. Se quedó en topless delante de Alex quién la besó con desesperación acariciando los pechos de la rubia para luego besarlos tomando uno de sus pezones en la boca, amamantándolo. Piper gimió en voz alta dejando que Alex la tomara como quisiera hasta que sintió el cuerpo de la morena ir flojo. El cansancio había logrado derribarla y escuchó a Alex maldecir su debilidad.

- Calma bebé, no te angusties de esa manera - le pidió la rubia con suavidad odiando también ver a la morena antes exuberante, tan débil. Le besó la frente con una sonrisa y le acarició el rostro hasta que el ceño entre los ojos de la morena desapareció. - Déjame amarte bebé, tú no preocupes ¿Bueno? Ya podrás complacerme cariño, esta vez es mi turno de hacer algo por ti.

Alex sólo asintió con la cabeza sin abrir los ojos por miedo a dejar caer las lágrimas de emoción que estaba conteniendo tras sus párpados cerrados. No pudo evitar quedarse en silencio por mucho tiempo ya que gimió nuevamente en voz alta al sentir la boca de la rubia amamantando su pezón. Trato de contener más gemidos cuando la rubia volvió a hacer lo mismo con su otro pezón pero luego desistió de aguantarse al sentir las caricias de su ex ahora en su clítoris hinchado.

Alex podía sentirse completamente empapada y lista para Piper. Jamás tardaba demasiado en estar lista cuando la rubia la tocaba.

- Tan jodidamente mojada bebé - murmuró Piper con gusto al sentir la humedad y el calor provenientes del centro de la morena - ¿Esto es por mí cariño? ¿Cómo es que aún consigo este efecto en ti, Al?

- Todo por ti Pipes... oh mierda... siempre por ti, siempre has sido la única que consigue hacerme así de mojada... oh... ¡Joder Pipes...! Los gemidos de Alex comenzaron poco a poco a elevarse de tono cuando Piper la siguió tocando esta vez con más ardor.

De rodillas ante su centro mojado, la rubia aspiró el olor único de Alex para luego probarlo con su lengua, la que dejó vagar por los pliegues de la morena evitando el lugar en el que la chica más la necesitaba.

Piper podía sentir la tensión el cuerpo de Alex y el palpitar de su coño en aumento mientras más jugaba con el deseo de la morena impidiendo su liberación.

- Joder Pipes, no me hagas rogar - le pidió Alex con desesperación. Estaba cansada y el cuerpo le dolía con necesidad - No juegues ahora por favor, no sé hasta cuando voy a poder aguantar... ¡Oh mierda...!

Piper quería hacerla callar por lo que tuvo que complacer a Alex amamantando su clítoris e introduciendo un dedo en el centro de la morena. Sin dejar de lamer su clítoris Piper aumentó de forma gradual las embestidas en el centro de Alex hasta llenarla completamente con tres dedos. La rubia podía sentir ya las contracciones del sexo de Alex alrededor de sus dedos, apretándolos en su lugar para luego soltarlos. Aquello duró el tiempo suficiente hasta que Piper ahora sentía el edificio del orgasmo crearse en el cuerpo de la alta morena.

Alex llegó a su alta con una fuerza tal que le causó placer y dolor por partes iguales, al extremo en el que no pudo evitar exhalar un sollozo ahogado que acabó convirtiéndose en un suave llanto que convulsionó todo su cuerpo y no dejaba de tiritar en los brazos de Piper.

La rubia se contentó con seguir acunando el cuerpo desecho de Alex hasta que la morena pudo calmarse lo suficiente para volver a respirar.

- Joder Pipes casi me matas... - se quejó la morena con voz entrecortada tomando una de las manos de la rubia para posarla en su pecho. Piper podía sentir el corazón de Alex tronando en su caja torácica de una manera que no podía no ser dolorosa.

- Por Dios Al, tu corazón. Parece como si quisiera arrancar fuera de tu pecho - Piper no podía dejar de sorprenderse ante las diferentes emociones y sensaciones que lo que había hecho había causado al cuerpo de la morena.

- Tu amor siempre me provoca esto Piper - le confesó una Alex emocionada hasta las lágrimas que ella ni siquiera notaba estaban cayendo por sus mejillas - Pero el orgasmo que me has dado, chica... fue tan intenso que hasta me dolió... Tal cómo la última vez… pero ahora más, mucho más. Hace tanto tiempo que no sentía esto que hasta me sentí casi virgen entre tus manos...

Piper quedó mirando Alex en confusión alzando una ceja al oír sus palabras.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? - quiso saber Piper con el entrecejo fruncido - ¿Acaso aparte de mí nadie más te hecho sentir así?

Alex negó con la cabeza, un poco avergonzada de admitir esta "debilidad" delante de Piper.

- Cuando me abandonaste no me interesaba por nadie - le confesó Alex a Piper con seriedad - Con la única que follaba era con la heroína hasta que me hizo caer tan profundo que acabé tras las rejas cuando una de las mulas de Fahri me delató. Y desde que estoy en prisión no ha habido nadie más. Nunca más tuve la necesidad. Después de que me recuperé de los síntomas de abstinencia de la heroína y llegué aquí no me he liado con nadie más.

- ¿Pero y cómo cuando...? Alex entendió la pregunta de Piper y le enseñó su mano sin dejarla terminar.

- Para eso existe la mano Pipes - le dijo la morena un tanto sonrojada - cuando lo necesitaba, yo misma me ocupaba del asunto en las duchas y a veces en mi camastro. Aprendí a no hacer ruido cuando me corría y siempre eran buenos orgasmos cuando dejaba vagar mi mente a ti. Casi la mayoría de las veces sino todas, yo... me tocaba pensando en ti, chica. Siempre fuiste tú y siempre lo serás. ¿Por qué crees que insistí en gustarte? ¿Por qué crees que he soportado todo lo que me has hecho desde que llegaste a esta mierda de prisión?

Piper no respondió. Al menos no con palabras sino con su cuerpo, con sus labios sobre Alex y sus manos acariciando toda la piel del cuerpo de la morena que podía alcanzar. Se quedaron en esa guisa hasta que Piper decidió volver a vestir a Alex al ver el cansancio de su cuerpo y la fatiga en su rostro. La morena estaba agotada y Piper sabía que necesitaba dormir si quería seguir recuperándose.

Volvieron a estar decentes justo a tiempo de ver el hueco de la puerta de la celda abierta y aparecer una bandeja con una jeringa un pote con motas de alcohol en ella, seguida de la voz de un guardia que les ladró instrucciones de qué hacer con la inyección. Era la medicina de Alex y Piper iba a tener que inyectársela en la nalga derecha. El guardia dijo además que debían estar listas pronto porque las buscaría para llevarlas a las duchas en diez minutos más. Con eso, la rendija de la puerta había vuelto a cerrarse dejando a las mujeres a solas.

- El guardia ni siquiera dijo qué tipo medicina hay allí - mencionó de pronto Alex mirando la jeringa con desdén. Odiaba las agujas.

- Puede ser, pero no la hubiese traído a no ser que te ayude a mejorarte - dijo Piper yendo al lavabo a lavarse las manos. Se fregó las manos el tiempo suficiente para tenerlas limpias y así poder inyectar a Alex sin problemas. - Vamos Al, déjame ver ese culito, tengo que pincharte.

La rubia sonrió al ver el rostro de la morena ir más pálido que antes. Sabía que Alex odiaba las agujas y tuvo que prepararse para aguantar sus quejas y el berrinche correspondiente. Luego pensó en su consumo de heroína y supuso que no usaba jeringa.

Esta vez la sonrisa de Piper se transformó en una risa en toda regla al ver la expresión infantil de Alex y su negativa a ser pinchada. Parecía una niña pequeña con los brazos cruzados y el rostro pálido mostraba un puchero que no parecía querer irse. Piper supo que si la presionaba iba a conseguir más quejas y gemidos infantiles de Alex así que decidió atacar por otro frente más cómodo para ella. Los besos.

Piper distrajo a Alex con besos y caricias suficientes al mismo tiempo que le bajaba los pantalones y las bragas dejándola con su trasero al descubierto. La besó de nuevo y se movió a tientas para agarrar la jeringa y pincharla.

Pudo sentir a Alex tensarse cuando sintió la aguja penetrando su piel y no tardó en maldecir su suerte quejándose por el dolor que la fuerte medicina le provocaba a su cuerpo.

- Eres una puta Pipes - se quejó en tono dolorido, enojada con Piper - Me engañaste para esto, no es justo... ¡Joder... eso sí que dolió como una perra, chica! ¡No me hagas sufrir más por favor...!

- Puedo ser lo que quieras Al pero ya no puedes conmigo - la petulancia en la voz de Piper hizo gruñir a Alex pero el agotamiento y el dolor no le permitieron seguir peleando con la rubia. Se tuvo que resignar a aguantar el pinchazo y exhaló un suspiro de alivio cuando sintió la aguja dejar de lastimar su nalga dolorida. Dejó que Piper volviese a acomodar sus bragas y su pantalón alrededor de su cintura y cerró los ojos deseando poder descansar.

- No te duermas Al - le advirtió Piper odiando tener que despertar a Alex del sueño que tanto necesitaba - Recuerda que en menos de diez minutos nos llevarán a las duchas.

- No creo que pueda ir Piper, mírame. Apenas puedo mantener mis ojos abiertos y no sé si mis malditas piernas sean capaces de sostenerme el tiempo suficiente para caminar hasta las duchas... - la tristeza en la voz de Alex no pasó desapercibida para Piper que sólo pudo calmarla con un suave beso en los labios.

- Podrás bebé - le dijo Piper mirando a Alex con confianza - Podrás hacerlo cariño porque yo no te dejaré caer. Cuando nos saquen de aquí vas a apoyarte en mí para ir a las duchas. No pasará nada, te lo prometo.

Alex simplemente asintió esperando que la rubia no se equivocara. Intentó mentalizarse en silencio pidiendo fuerzas para moverse sin hacer el ridículo delante de Piper. Pero como bien había dicho el guardia, éste apareció diez minutos después para llevarlas a las duchas. Alex apenas podía mantenerse en pie, pero Piper tal y como le había prometido, no dejó caer a Alex y la sostuvo todo el camino hasta allá. Cuando llegaron a ellas sin embargo, la rubia se enfrentó a otro problema, el guardia siempre las esposaba a las duchas y sabía que Alex no sería capaz de aguantar el chapuzón de agua fría sin que alguien la sostuviera y la ayudara a lavarse. Así que tuvo que pedirle al guardia el permiso para hacerlo.

- Está muy débil, señor - le dijo ella con desesperación - Tengo que ayudarla, por favor... prometo no hacer nada malo, no intentaré nada, sólo quiero bañarla.

El guardia se debatió entre aceptar y negarse, pero se conmovió al ver a las chicas en ese estado tan lamentable, sobre todo la morena que no dejaba de temblar apoyada en la rubia. Asintió con la cabeza y les dio toda la privacidad que podía en ese lugar. Piper le dio las gracias con una mueca de una sonrisa y luego se enfocó en desnudar a Alex que se dejó hacer gimiendo con cansancio de vez en cuando.

Se quejó más fuerte cuando sintió el chapuzón de agua fría golpear su cuerpo dolorido y los temblores se intensificaron.

- El agua... está tan fría Pipes... duele... - Alex casi no podía hablar por culpa de los temblores que la sacudían entera y hacían que sus dientes chocaran cuando su boca se movía. Quiso salir del agua fría pero Piper no la dejó moverse. En cambió la sostuvo con más fuerza mientras lavaba su cuerpo lo más rápido que podía al mismo tiempo que dejaba el suyo en remojo. Cuando acabó de bañar a Alex la cubrió con una toalla obligándola a sostenerse de la ducha mientras ella misma terminaba de limpiarse. No pudo evitar llorar al ver a Alex tiritando como perrito mojado con la cabeza gacha. Derrota, era todo lo que podía ver en su cuerpo una vez escultural. La prisión había causado estragos en la personalidad confiada de la morena, que había dejado de lado su exuberancia hasta dejarla así, un poco más retraída y emocional.

Se maldijo internamente por el daño que le causó cuando ambas pelearon en la despensa de la cocina de Red. Llevada por la ira, nunca se dio cuenta del estrago que le habían causado sus golpes cuando la aventó contra la reja. La rubia siempre se preguntó por qué Alex dejó que lo hiciera. Ella nunca se defendió, dejándola usar su cuerpo como saco de boxeo. Quizás era culpa que sentía en ese momento, pero Piper no lo sabía. Sólo conocía la tristeza en los ojos de Alex al ser testigo de su desprecio y volvió a odiarse por eso. Acabó de ducharse y cerró la llave de la ducha mucho antes que el guardia les dijera que ya no tenían tiempo. Envolvió su cuerpo con otra toalla y dejó que Alex se apoyara en su hombro para que Piper pudiese volver a vestirla.

La debilidad había hecho emocionar a Alex al grado de romper en llanto en el hombro de la rubia quien la consoló con ternura hasta acabar de vestirla. Después ella misma también estuvo lista y el guardia volvió a llevarlas de vuelta a la celda. La rubia se recostó en el camastro primero y le dijo a Alex que se acostara encima de ella.

- Pero voy a aplastarte Piper, no quiero... - Alex seguía temblando pero no tan fuerte como antes. Se quedó mirando a su niña que le sonreía con ternura diciéndole que no se preocupara.

- Vas a estar más cómoda en esta posición cariño, tienes que descansar - insistió Piper y casi obligó a la morena a tenderse sobre su cuerpo. Piper gimió con gusto al sentir la cabeza de Alex presionando contra su caja torácica y se calmó lo suficiente para dejar que los latidos de su corazón calmaran a Alex y que ésta pudiera dormir. Eso, junto a las caricias que no dejaba de prodigar a su cabello y su espalda hicieron su magia cuando sintió que la tensión salió del cuerpo de Alex sumiéndola en un sueño más que necesitado.

Esperó hasta estar segura de que Alex no se despertaría para acunar con sus piernas las caderas de la morena y no tardó mucho en seguirla en un sueño igual de profundo.


	10. Rota

**Capítulo resubido por problemas de traducción. Mil disculpas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Diez: Rota<strong>

- Es la madre de tu hijo la que está en ese puto lugar, ¡Es que eres idiota o qué! ¿Cómo puedes tener tanto miedo coño? ¡Ve a verla! - Aleída Díaz estaba a punto de reventar queriendo pegarle al padre de su nieto. Le importaban tres cocos que la mandaran al Shu o incluso a Psiquiatría por atacar a un guardia, lo único que quería era saber de su hija Daya.

La joven reclusa había sido llevada al hospital de urgencia luego de desmayarse delante de su madre y sus compañeras y desde entonces nadie del Harlem español había sabido nada de ella. A Aleída no se le permitió acompañar a su hija en la ambulancia, y tuvo que ser amenazada con ser sedada o enviada al Shu luego de armar un fuerte escándalo cuando le dijeron que no podía acompañar a Daya en la ambulancia.

Así fue que entre Bennett, Mendoza, Maritza y la flaca lograron contener a la mujer que lloraba desesperada por su hija. Estuvo de acuerdo en esperar noticias sobre ella y quedarse tranquila, pero ya habían pasado dos días y aun no tenía noticias desde el hospital.

La hispana sólo se tranquilizaba acosando a John por noticias hasta ese día en el que lo enfrentó de lleno en el sector del patio donde acostumbraba reunirse con Daya.

- Yo también estoy preocupado por ella, pero no puedo ir personalmente a verla porque estoy de turno y eso sería muy sospechoso - Benett le espetó con brusquedad pero sin levantar el tono de su voz mirando de reojo alrededor por si había testigos observando - No lo haré ahora, pero le prometo que apenas salga voy al hospital para saber de ella.

- Más te vale muchacho, más te vale - le advirtió Aleída en tono hosco y mirada fulminante a un Bennett bastante nervioso - Tú sabes que si no lo haces me tendrás a mí y a todo el Harlem detrás de tu culo, muchacho así que será mejor que cumplas.

- Si señora, así lo haré - dijo el joven con seriedad y se marchó deseando poder salir del problema lo antes posible y ver a Daya, ya que lo único que tenía en mente.

Y en el hospital, la reclusa Díaz todavía permanecía inconsciente. Ajena al hecho que la vida de su hijo corría peligro, ajena a la preocupación de su madre en Litchfield, ajena a la angustia de John que aún no podía verla, pero ajena además del hombre que sí podía observarla tras el cristal de su habitación de hospital. Un hombre que la había atacado hasta casi querer matarla, un hombre que dudaba seriamente si debía o no acabar con el trabajo que le habían encomendado.

George Méndez desvió la mirada a su alrededor, y se dio cuenta de lo fácil que sería para él llegar a la habitación de Daya y simplemente matarla. Méndez sabía que debía hacerlo de noche, durante el cambio de turno de las enfermeras o cuando éstas estén ocupadas en otras cosas. Hacerse pasar por guardia de Daya sería pan comido y se le acabarían todos sus problemas.

- Será esta noche entonces... - murmuró para sí mismo con una sonrisa burlona y apretó el puño en señal de su inminente victoria para luego marcharse sin que nadie advirtiese nada.

- Come Alex, tienes que alimentarte - Piper regañó a su ex novia ya cansada de la negativa de la otra chica a tomar algo del caldo que le habían llevado como cena. Era mucho más espeso que lo que servía Red en las comidas, pero Piper supuso que arriba sabían que Alex estaba enferma. Las chicas se habían dormido por dos largas horas. Tiempo suficiente para dejar que el cuerpo de la morena recuperase en pleno algo de su fuerza. Cuando ambas despertaron sin embargo se quedaron en la misma posición en la que se habían dormido, sin querer deshacer la burbuja de calidez que habían formado en ese camastro incómodo. Piper se contentó con acariciar el cabello de Alex y oír los suspiros agradecidos de la chica que tenía sobre ella. Alex en tanto, estaba mucho más tranquila, sumida en el delicioso estupor que las caricias de la rubia le estaban haciendo a su piel. De vez en cuando Alex también acariciaba la piel de Piper, dejando pequeños besos en el pecho de la chica. En esos momentos sentía que su amor por ella no hacía más que crecer, consumiéndola hasta el grado de temer por su cordura.

- Te mentí, ¿Lo sabías? - la voz de Alex había sonado lejana a los oídos de Piper y la rubia se dio cuenta que se oía amortiguada porque la morena había hablado con la boca presionando contra su pecho. Piper le pidió repetir la pregunta frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Te mentí Pipes - le volvió a decir en un tono más claro ahora mirando a la rubia a los ojos - Cuando te denuncié a los federales yo estaba furiosa, era cierto que para mí ya no existías pero luego, cuando llegué aquí yo me di cuenta que en parte lo había hecho porque era la única manera que yo tenía de volver a verte, chica. Y estaba desesperada por verte y tenerte de vuelta...

Cuando dejó de hablar, Alex se dio cuenta que el cuerpo de Piper se había tensado. Cerró los ojos esperando la explosión de temperamento de su ex novia, pero lo único que sintió fueron las uñas de Piper enterrándose en la piel de su espalda con fuerza. Aguantó el ardor en la espalda sin decir ni una palabra porque sabía que se merecía lo que Piper quisiera hacer con ella. Fue lo mismo que hizo cuando se dejó usar como el saco de boxeo de Piper en la despensa de Red la tarde de su discusión.

Lo siguiente que sintió Alex fueron pequeños pero intensos golpes de puño en su espalda que también aguantó. Alex podía aguantar el dolor físico, pero no el dolor emocional o el sufrimiento de Piper. Jamás pudo.

- No tenías el puto derecho Alex - se quejó Piper aumentando la frecuencia de golpes en la espalda de la otra chica - No de esa manera, no si querías verme... ¡Joder Alex!

- Sé que me equivoqué Pipes... y joder, estoy dispuesta a aguantar tus golpes y todo lo que quieras hacerme con tal de que me perdones - el arrepentimiento en la voz de Alex tocó una fibra sensible en el corazón de Piper, pero la emoción duró hasta una ola de rabia la golpeó y ya no pudo quedarse quieta.

Se levantó con un poco de brusquedad, dejando el cuerpo debilitado de Alex tendido sobre el duro camastro sin cuidado. Alex soportó con estoicismo la rabia de Piper, pero no pudo evitar exhalar un sollozo ahogado, tragándose un doloroso nudo en la garganta con los ojos cerrados. Si bien, los golpes le dolían, más le dolía ver la rabia y el odio en los ojos de la rubia. Aquello lo sentía como si Piper le arrancase el corazón con la mano. Era un dolor insoportable.

- Quise gustarte desde el principio, Pipes - le confesó Alex a Piper con voz temblorosa sin atreverse todavía a mirarla - Te seguí aun cuando no dejabas de despreciarme. Dejé de lado mi orgullo y te mentí porque era la única manera que tenía de volver a tenerte. Pero lo siento. No por haberte delatado, sino por todo lo que has tenido que pasar. Eso lamento. Lamento haberte dado la espalda cuando más me necesitabas, lamento no haberte ayudado con Pennsatucky, pero estaba tan jodidamente enojada y dolida Pipes... no tienes idea cuánto.

Pero no lamento que estés encerrada aquí. Jamás lamentaré que estés aquí porque te tengo conmigo aun cuando ahora me odies. Prefiero tu odio a tu olvido, chica.

Piper escuchó la diatriba de Alex en silencio pero con el cuerpo tembloroso por todas las emociones que en ese momento la estaban atacando. La rabia y el amor se peleaban en una guerra sin cuartel dentro de la rubia, que se debatía en querer golpear a la mierda fuera de Alex y odiarla para siempre por lo que había hecho, o correr a su lado, perdonarla por todo aquello y comérsela a besos.

Piper no lo sabía. Sólo sabía que no podía seguir encerrada. Se estaba ahogando por todo lo que estaba sintiendo y se odió por eso. Odió que Alex todavía tuviera la capacidad de manejar su cuerpo y sus emociones a su puto antojo. Se pasó una mano por el cabello frustrada consigo misma, rumiando todo lo que tenía en la cabeza y que no era capaz de decir en voz alta. En un arranque de rabia, corrió hasta la puerta de metal y descargó su puño contra ella un par de veces gritando para desahogarse.

Alex se quedó con el cuerpo tenso en el camastro sollozando en silencio al ver el sufrimiento de la rubia, hasta que ya no pudo aguantarlo más. Aprovechando que Piper estaba de espaldas a ella, Alex se quitó la ropa, dejando su torso al descubierto.

- La única que tiene la culpa de tu rabia soy yo, Pipes. No te desquites con la puta puerta, hazlo conmigo... - la suavidad y la derrota que escuchó en la voz de Alex emocionó a Piper y había conseguido calmarla bastante para que ésta volteara y se enfrentara a su ex.

Sin embargo Piper no estaba preparada para ver a Alex así como estaba en esos momentos. Totalmente rendida ante ella. Piper jamás había visto a Alex ser tan humilde antes, pero ahí estaba, convenciéndola de desahogar su frustración en ella, ofreciéndole su cuerpo frágil como saco de boxeo.

Piper se acercó a Alex dispuesta a aceptar el ofrecimiento de la morena y la golpeó con rabia en el pecho una sola vez, escuchando a Alex susurrándole sin descanso que la amaba.

Pero Piper ya no tenía energía para lastimar a Alex. Menos cuando vio en sus ojos todo el dolor y el amor que sentía por ella. Fue en ese momento que el cuerpo de Piper dejó de luchar y se derrumbó de rodillas ante Alex que la miraba sin dejar de llorar acunando su cabeza contra su pecho.

- No podemos seguir así Al - dijo de pronto la rubia con un suspiro y la voz emocionada - No cuando lo único que hacemos es lastimarnos entre nosotras, nos estamos haciendo tanto daño...

Alex negó con la cabeza y se aferró ahora al cuerpo de Piper con miedo de soltarla, ya que pensaba que sí lo hacía la rubia desaparecía.

- Tal vez nuestro amor no sea saludable Pipes, pero es real - la contradijo Alex sin poder soltar el fuerte agarre que tenía del cuerpo de la rubia. Se tomó el tiempo de respirar profundo y soltar el aliento que estaba conteniendo despacio antes de volver a hablar - Y es verdad, yo quizás no te pueda dar la estabilidad que deseas, o los hijos, o la jodida casa de tus sueños, porque ni siquiera tengo un plan a seguir cuando salga de aquí. Yo ya no tengo nada, chica. No tengo nada porque todos mis planes los imaginé contigo. Y ya cuando tú te fuiste no me quedó nada, no me interesé por nada. Caí en un profundo hoyo de mierda del que aún no he podido salir y no sé si saldré algún día. Quizás lo haga. Pero sé que de hacerlo lo haré porque sabré que tú estarás a mi lado.

Piper escuchó con el corazón encogido las palabras de Alex y negó con la cabeza ante la inmensidad de su significado.

- No puedes depender de mí para encausar tu vida Alex - le contradijo ella una vez más a la chica más alta - No puedo ser tu línea de vida para siempre, eso no es saludable.

- Tú no entiendes Pipes, yo no tengo a nadie - dijo la joven morena en un tono tan desesperado que angustió a Piper al oírlo - Sé que están mi tía y mi prima cuando salga de aquí pero no puedo depender de ellas, porque tienen sus vidas ya hechas y yo no pienso molestarlas. Además nunca fui muy unidas a ellas tampoco. Así que si lo pones en ese plan Pipes, yo no tengo a nadie, excepto a ti si todavía puedo ser capaz de tenerte. Eres mi razón Pipes, y todo lo que necesito para seguir viviendo. Si quieres que tenga un plan, lo tendré pero tendrás que ayudarme con eso...

Piper no respondió. Estaba atónita al oír hablar a Alex de esa manera, sorprendida de saber que era el centro de la vida de otra persona. Y aunque eso la halagó de cierta manera, al mismo tiempo la dejó en un bucle. Era demasiada la presión sobre sus hombros, demasiada la presión de ser tan importante para Alex, tan vital. Y Piper entendía lo que eso significaba pero también necesitaba la afirmación.

¿Por qué soy tan...?

Porque te amo - Alex respondió cortando de golpe la pregunta de Piper que estaba demasiado confundida para pensar con claridad - No sólo te aprecio Piper, yo te amo. Te amo como sé que no amaré a nadie más, te amo como jamás he amado antes... Con cariño, con dulzura, ahora con humildad, con dolor. Con tanto dolor que no me importa sufrir si sé que tú me amas de vuelta. Y es todo lo que me inspira, lo que me motiva. Así que sí Piper, mi amor no es normal. No es sano pero te prometo que si tú y yo volvemos a estar juntas, haré que valga la pena.

Piper se quedó callada. No tenía palabras para responder a la diatriba emocionada de Alex, tampoco podía corresponderle de vuelta aquel te amo. Era una frase tan intensa como desesperada y la tenía aterrada.

Alex se quedó allí, acariciando la cabeza de Piper y su mejilla con ternura, la misma de siempre, esperando algún atisbo de que la rubia haya entendido su confesión. Al no tener nada suspiró con un dejo de tristeza.

- Supongo que me merezco todo esto, ¿No, chica? - susurró con sarcasmo más para sí misma que para Piper - Sí... la he jodido bastante, ya lo sé. Nos hemos jodido bastante, pero aun así... aun así no puedo dejar de amarte Pipes, creo que nunca lo haré y es por eso que me duele tanto...

Alex no pudo seguir conteniendo sus emociones por más tiempo. Todo lo que estaba sintiendo era demasiado para su corazón destrozado y Piper pudo sentir como la almohada en la que tenía apoyada su cabeza de pronto había comenzado a moverse ligeramente a causa de los sollozos que convulsionaban el cuerpo de la morena.

Y Piper tampoco pudo seguir viendo como el amor de su vida caía a pedazos nuevamente ante sus ojos. Se levantó con rapidez del suelo y se acurrucó al lado de Alex en el estrecho camastro abrazándola. Ella dejó llorar a Alex hasta que la chica ya no tenía más lágrimas que derramar. Agotada por las emociones y las caricias de Piper, la morena se sumió en una duermevela inquieta que no duró demasiado ya que pronto fueron interrumpidas por un fuerte golpe en la puerta de la celda que las había hecho saltar a ambas.

La rendija se abrió luego del golpe y fue cubierta por una bandeja con un cuenco de comida.

Piper fue la que se levantó del camastro a buscarla y cuando la vio se dio cuenta que el contenido del cuenco era una especie de sopa de pollo. Obligó a Alex a sentarse en el camastro y le entregó la bandeja con la comida.

- Creo que esto es para ti Al, y se ve bastante comestible - dijo la rubia con una sonrisa y vio a la morena negar con la cabeza frunciendo el entrecejo al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Y tú Pipes? ¿No te han traído nada a ti? - quiso saber la morena negándose a probar bocado hasta que Piper también comiese algo.

- Han traído una bandeja nada más Alex - fue la respuesta simple de Piper que se encogió de hombros con ligereza - Pero eso no importa ahora Al, tienes que comer algo.

- No - negó de nuevo Alex con terquedad - Sino lo compartimos yo no comeré nada. La morena se cruzó de brazos alzando una ceja en desafío para demostrar su punto pero eso sólo hizo reír a Piper. Le conmovía que a pesar de todo, Alex siguiera cuidando de ella.

Chapman se dio cuenta que no iba a ganar nada peleando con Alex así que asintió y le dijo a ella que compartirían, pero sólo si ella comenzaba a comer primero.

Alex aceptó y tomó la cuchara en las manos para tomar el primer bocado de caldo rezando para que su estómago debilitado lo aguantase.

La morena logró terminar la mitad del cuenco, dejando la otra mitad a Piper que aceptó un par de cucharadas antes de devolvérselo a Alex que se negaba a comer más.

- Come Alex, tienes que alimentarte. No te puedes quedar sin comer, no ahora que no sabemos cuándo nos dejarán salir de aquí y tú necesitarás tu fuerza - Piper obligó de nuevo a comer a Alex muy para el disgusto de la morena que se sentía como niña pequeña regañada. Se quejó de la insistencia de la rubia, pero tenía que admitir a su pesar que ella tenía razón. No podía seguir tan débil como estaba, no si quería proteger a Piper cuando salieran del Shu. Alex sabía que la rubia debía enfrentarse a lo que le había hecho a Pennsatucky y sobre todo a la reacción de las seguidoras de aquella fanática religiosa. La morena no espera que desaparecida la líder ellas se quedarían tranquilas y aunque no lo quisiera admitir, por dentro ella estaba preocupada. Estaba asustada de no saber qué pasará con ella en el futuro y menos en relación al posible aumento de la condena de la rubia por aquel incidente.

- ¿A qué mundo te has ido Al? - Piper que había estado observando con atención las reacciones de la morena, se dio cuenta que ella estaba a años luz del presente. Casi podía ver los engranajes su cerebro moviéndose y el humo que le salía de las orejas por todo lo que pensaba. El ceño fruncido en el rostro de Alex además le dio cuenta a Piper que fuese lo que fuese que ella estaba meditando, era algo serio o que le causaba mucha preocupación, ya que podía sentir la tensión del cuerpo de Alex en oleadas hacia ella. Chapman intentó no preocuparse pero era obvio que al notar a Alex así no podría evitarlo aunque quisiera.

- En ti Pipes - le respondió Alex cuando pudo enfocarse nuevamente en la voz de Piper - Pienso en todo lo que nos queda por vivir de aquí en adelante y... joder chica, estoy preocupada. Estoy muy asustada de perderte aquí dentro cariño. Estoy asustada de que este infierno de mierda logre cambiar tu esencia, ¿Sabes? No quiero que te obligue a cambiar, Piper. No quiero que te amargue la existencia y te vuelvas...

- ¿Una asesina? ¿Una persona fría incapaz de sentir algo bueno por alguien? - La seriedad y frialdad de las palabras pronunciadas por Piper congelaron el cuerpo de Alex. Más aun la mirada acerada que le devolvían esos ojos azules en general amables. La morena intentó sacudirse un estremecimiento al pensar en lo que Piper había preguntado, pero no pudo y Piper de pronto se dio cuenta de algo que la dejó piedra. Alex tenía miedo... de ella. Y de lo que era capaz de hacer si era obligada.

- ¿Me tienes miedo Alex? - le preguntó esta vez con más fuerza que de costumbre mirando a Alex a los ojos - ¿Tienes miedo de mí? ¿De que yo pudiera lastimarte como lo hice con Pennsatucky?

Alex se quedó rígida ante las preguntas de Piper. Temor era lo que sentía, pero no de que la rubia la lastimara. No físicamente y eso tenía que dejárselo claro de inmediato.

- No tengo miedo de que me lastimes físicamente Pipes - le dijo Alex con seriedad - Incluso si lo hicieras yo sería capaz de tomar tus golpes, aguantaría. Quizás me dolerían por un tiempo pero al final pasaría. Eso no me asusta. Lo que en verdad me aterraría son tus palabras Pipes. La mirada fría en tus ojos, tu desprecio. Tu odio... saber que no soy nada para ti. Que no valgo lo suficiente para arriesgarte a estar conmigo. Que decidas volver conmigo y que después de un tiempo te aburras y me abandones de nuevo. Eso es lo que me aterra Piper. Joder, que es mi peor pesadilla...

Alex no se atrevió a mirar a los ojos a Piper después de aquella confesión. Quiso poder salir de aquella maldita celda, se sentía atrapada. La morena se estaba asfixiando de nuevo con todas las emociones que le recorrían el cuerpo. Pero era cierto, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Alex Vause estaba asustada. Aterrada de amar a la Piper que la miraba con una mezcla de nerviosismo y desafío. Alex como siempre, esperaba algún nuevo estallido de la rubia pero nada llegó. Ni golpes, ni su voz aireada, nada. Silencio era lo único que rodeaba a las chicas y Alex ya no podía soportarlo más. Volvió su cabeza para mirar a Piper, pero ella había dejado de mirarla. La rubia, ahora cabizbaja, había dejado que las palabras asustadas de Alex la cubrieran al grado de drenar por completo toda su energía acumulada. Piper ya no sentía nada más que entumecimiento, como si las palabras dichas por Alex la hubiesen golpeado físicamente dejándola como a un guiñapo en el suelo sucio de la celda.

- ¿Pipes? - Alex, angustiada por la forma en la que había quedado Piper después de su perorata, intentó hacerla reaccionar meciéndola con suavidad. Sin embargo ni su voz ni su tacto habían conseguido que la rubia reaccionara - Por favor Piper, dime algo. Me estás jodidamente asustando aquí niña. Vamos Piper, ¡Reacciona! Nada. No había nada que Alex pudiera hacer para traer de vuelta a Piper con ella y eso la estaba enloqueciendo. Desesperada, hizo lo mismo que la rubia había hecho ella cuando estaba teniendo una pesadilla. La morena agarró la cabeza de la rubia con un poco de brusquedad y chocó sus labios con los de ella en un beso intenso y angustiado. Al principio, era sólo Alex la que besaba sin ser correspondida, pero pronto pudo sentir el cuerpo de Piper salir del estado de shock en el que se encontraba para devolver el beso con la misma intensidad y el anhelo. Sin embargo pronto fue Piper la que había seguido besando a Alex esta vez con una furia que no sabía que era capaz de sentir.

Alex en su estado todavía débil por su enfermedad, casi no podía seguirle el ritmo. No sabía lo que le había ocurrido a Piper antes del beso, pero ahora se sentía abrumada por la ferocidad con la que su chica la besaba y la tocaba.

Nunca pensó en Piper como una persona agresiva sexualmente, pero ahí estaba. La rubia estaba como poseída mientras desnudaba a una Alex estupefacta. Sin embargo, la morena podía sentir su propio cuerpo reaccionar ante las caricias salvajes de su niña y se dejó hacer. Por segunda vez en el tiempo que llevaban encerradas, dejó que Piper la desnudara y la tomara como quisiera.

Y eso fue lo que hizo Piper. Comenzó acariciando el cuerpo de Alex con brusquedad, arañándola, dejando pequeños pero fuertes besos por todo su cuerpo, marcándola como suya. Alex podía sentir la creciente humedad entre sus piernas y eso la hizo gemir en voz alta el nombre de Piper. Ese sólo gemido encendió aún más a la rubia que no tardó en besarla con ansia, ahogándola al mismo tiempo que jugaba con sus pezones apretándolos entre sus dedos con una fuerza dolorosa. Alex volvió a gemir en voz alta por la mezcla de placer y dolor que sintió cuando Piper la tocó. No sabía si podría aguantar las nuevas embestidas de la rubia pero cerró los ojos y esperó tratando de coger el aire que apenas llenaba sus pulmones.

- Mírame Alex - la voz de mando de Piper sonó brusca a oídos de Alex pero la morena obedeció y miró a Piper que había comenzado a tocarla más abajo.

Fue en ese momento que Alex se dio cuenta que algo no estaba bien con la rubia. Cuando Alex la miró no pudo ver el amor en los ojos de Piper. Estaban encapuchados con deseo y rabia, oscurecidos sin una chispa de vida en ellos.

Alex estaba siendo literalmente follada con rabia y eso la destrozó. Su cuerpo se tensó al sentir los dedos de Piper vagando por su entrepierna y automáticamente se cerró. La humedad y el placer la habían abandonado pero eso no impidió a Piper seguir tocándola, penetrándola con los dedos.

Dolor. Eso era todo lo que pudo experimentar Alex cuando sintió la intrusión de los dedos de Piper en su centro. Arqueándose con fuerza en el camastro y con el cuerpo rígido, gimió en voz alta rogándole a Piper que se detuviera.

- Por favor Piper... detente, me duele... - Alex gimió una vez más aguantando las lágrimas de dolor con los ojos cerrados - Me estás haciendo daño, tus caricias me duelen... te lo ruego cariño... por favor...

Los continuos ruegos y gemidos sacaron del loco estupor en el que estaba sumida Piper que detuvo en seco todos sus movimientos, liberando sus dedos del centro de Alex. Cuando Piper se miró la mano se dio cuenta que tenía los dedos levemente manchados de rojo. Cuando la rubia se dio cuenta que la mancha roja era en realidad la sangre de Alex, saltó del camastro y corrió hasta el inodoro vomitando la escasa comida que había conseguido comer antes con la morena.

Alex siguió con el cuerpo rígido sobre el camastro, abrumada por el dolor que sentía en todas partes. Su centro le ardía con saña y ya no pudo seguir aguantando su sufrimiento por más tiempo. Exhalando sollozos desgarradores, lloró hasta que no tenía más lágrimas que derramar desmayándose de puro agotamiento.


	11. Lo seré por ti

**El avance Vauseman me ha encantado. No sé si alguien no lo ha visto, pero de verdad me encantó. Sobre todo la forma en que Alex le sonríe a Piper y le sostiene las piernas en la bañera de hidromasaje. Y el beso, lindo como siempre. Gracias por la paciencia y por leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Once: Lo Seré por Ti<strong>

- Es que no pueden haberla metido en el Shu a ella también, joder - Nicky Nichols despotricó por segunda vez desde que se había enterado hace casi una semana que Alex estaba en el Shu con Piper. La chica de cabello desordenado casi pierde su mierda cuando lo supo la primera vez y fue gracias a Lorna y a Red que la ayudaron a calmarse, que ella no acabó también en aislamiento junto a sus compañeras. Lorna sobre todo, nunca dejó sola a Nicky en esos días. Ella sabía que la rubia y Alex habían tenido algo, pero ese algo no duró más que una sola vez según le habían dicho. Gran Boo fue la encargada de darle la noticia y Morello se sorprendió de lo mucho que le afectó oír aquello. Si era consciente de algo, era que todavía tenía sentimientos por Nicky a pesar que no dejaba de pensar en Christopher.

Sin embargo eso no impidió que la amarga sensación de celos le recorriera el cuerpo al saber que Nicky había tenido una aventura con otra reclusa y que esa reclusa fuera Alex Vause, a quién Lorna le tenía mucha estima.

Pero todo lo ocurrido con Piper y Pennsatucky había sido un caos tal que Morello también se sintió abrumada por ello. Lorna estimaba mucho a Piper y nunca creyó que aquella rubia que al principio parecía indefensa fuera capaz de algo tan violento.

¿Estás preocupada por las chicas también Morello? – Nicky se acercó a su ex cuando dejó de quejarse por no saber nada de Alex o Piper. Se dio cuenta que la chica no estaba bien y no pudo quedarse tranquila. Si bien ellas ya no eran más que compañeras en la prisión una parte de ella siempre iba a preocuparse por la pequeña morena.

Es injusto Nicky – suspiró Lorna con pesadumbre – Sé que Chapman puede tener su carácter pero que casi haya matado a golpes a Pennsatucky… eso es tan extraño. No entiendo cómo pudo ocurrir, cómo no nos dimos cuenta antes…

Nadie lo hizo Lorna – la rubia morocha suspiró en acuerdo – este lugar te jode como quiere y a Chapman también la jodió su genio. Vause y ella despertaron al Kraken y así es cómo acabó todo.

Tengo miedo de lo que les ocurra a las chicas cuando regresen Nicky – Morello admitió con nerviosismo – Temo lo que les pueda pasar a ambas cuando salgan…

Les costará adaptarse Lorna pero ahí estaremos nosotras para ayudarlas – dijo la joven con renovada confianza – Tendremos que cuidarlas de las locas seguidoras de Pennsatucky sin embargo, niña. Estoy más que segura que esas hijas de perra no descansarán hasta vengar al demonio y eso es lo que me tiene más preocupada.

¿Crees que serán capaces de atacarlas Nicky? – preguntó la morena asustada que no dudó en abrazarla – No me imagino a Taylor y a su tripulación haciendo algo así, pero creo que por Pennsatucky lo harían….

Espero que eso no ocurra chica – suspiró abrazando a la morena con fuerza y una sonrisa – Pero si pasara, ya sabes…

Morello asintió con un suspiro nervioso intentando sonreír, al mismo tiempo que ambas chicas observaban como el grupo de Pennsatucky ahora liderado por Taylor Leanne caminaba y molestaba a las reclusas que se le cruzaban por el camino. Nicky tenía una buena idea de lo que pasaría con aquella imbéciles, pero esperaba que aquello no acabase como acabó Tricia.

- Te amo Alex... Te amo y eso es lo que le dije a Larry la primera vez cuando te dije que odiaba también, ¿Sabías? Supongo que eso lo enojó tanto que me dijo que habías sido tú la que me había delatado a los Federales. Pero eso ya no importa Al porque Pennsatucky tenía razón, esa hija de puta... Yo no merezco el amor de nadie, porque todo lo que toco lo destruyo. Termino lastimando a las personas que me aman y lo que te hice Al... lo que te hice no tiene perdón, no puedo ser perdonada por eso. Pero te amo, con toda la mierda que tengo encima, con toda la rabia que siento por mi misma, te amo. Pero no puedo estar contigo, no mientras no consiga mi mierda junta de nuevo. No te mereces a alguien como yo Al... ni aún con todo lo que has hecho te lo mereces...

Piper dejó su triste perorata y se acercó con cuidado al rostro todavía dormido de su niña para darle un beso en la frente. Alex todavía yacía desnuda y desmayada en el camastro de la celda, pero Piper la había cubierto con la manta que tenía a los pies. La rubia no se atrevía a tocarla de nuevo o estar cerca de ella, y asustar más a la morena. No obstante aprovechó el desmayo de Alex para expresar todo lo que estaba sintiendo luego de haberla atacado. Piper sabía que aquello se le había escapado de las manos y que tenía que alejarse de la mujer que amaba para protegerla... de ella misma.

Pero ahora se conformaba con contemplar el rostro dormido de su ex que parecía no poder descansar bien, ya que tenía un surco permanente en medio de la frente que a Piper le daban ganas de borrar a besos.

Pero Chapman no podía darse ese lujo. Lo había perdido al atacar a la única persona que la amaba con locura dentro de aquel infierno. Y eso era algo que Piper no se perdonaría nunca.

- No puedes decirme que amas y luego abandonarme de nuevo Piper... - la voz inesperada de Alex sobresaltó tanto a Piper que estuvo a punto de caer de bruces por la rapidez con la que se alejó de la morena. Y Alex vio con tristeza como su chica ahora estaba acurrucada en el mismo rincón al lado de la puerta de la celda, con los brazos alrededor de sus piernas y el rostro pálido sin atreverse a mirarla.

La morena había escuchado casi todo el discurso de Piper en silencio. Intentó quedarse lo más tranquila posible mientras la rubia derramaba sus entrañas hacía ella, haciendo lo posible por no reaccionar cada vez que Piper le decía que la amaba. También consiguió no tensarse ni romper a llorar cuando sintió los labios de la rubia en su frente y escuchó lo que nunca quería oír de nuevo, que aunque Piper la amaba no podía estar con ella. Fue en ese momento que ya no pudo seguir en silencio por más tiempo.

- Pero Alex yo te...

- ¡No Piper! No puedes seguir con esta mierda...- Alex subió el tono de voz molesta por la negativa de la rubia. Se levantó del camastro con dificultad haciendo que la manta que la cubría se cayera a su regazo dejando a la morena desnuda de la cintura para arriba.

Cuando Piper la vio, cerró los ojos exhalando un suspiro tembloroso. Alex se dio cuenta de la reacción de la rubia y miró su propio cuerpo. Estaba surcado de arañazos y hematomas, sobretodo en ambos pechos. Alex frunció el ceño cuando sintió el dolor de sus golpes y luego miró a Piper que todavía no abría los ojos y tenía el cuerpo tenso, como si quisiera hacerse lo más pequeña posible hasta desaparecer.

- Mírame Piper - la morena utilizó la misma voz para llamar a Piper que usó en la despensa de Red el día de la pelea, pero esta vez Piper no reaccionó. La rubia tensó aún más el cuerpo y negó con la cabeza estaba vez como queriendo deshacerse de una pesadilla.- Me lo debes Pipes, joder, mírame - Esta vez Alex alzó un poco más la voz y consiguió que Piper la mirase. Vause se dio cuenta que su chica estaba aterrada.

Yo te dije que no tendría miedo si me atacabas físicamente, porque lo aguantaría - comenzó a decir la morena ahora en tono suave - Y eso es lo que haré Pipes, lo aguantaré. Lo estoy aguantando porque no te voy a mentir chica, el cuerpo me duele como una perra ahora mismo y sé que me dolerá más cuando me toque hacer pis, pero ya he pasado por eso. Esos dolores al final pasan. Lo que jamás se me pasará será el dolor de tu abandono, joder Pipes eso nunca se me ha pasado. Así que no te atrevas a decir esa mierda de nuevo, porque te lo puedo perdonar todo menos eso.

Piper dejó de escuchar a Alex en silencio. La tensión que sentía se estaba poco a poco desbordando y lo único que quería hacer era gritar de rabia y frustración, desesperada por hacerle entender a Alex que lo que le había hecho era imperdonable. Se levantó de su rincón y se acercó a Alex que también se tensó cuando sintió la rabia de la rubia como algo concreto.

- Me dices que no tienes miedo, pero te has tensado cuando me has sentido cerca Al - Piper sonrió con amargura - Si eso no es miedo, no sé qué mierda es. Yo abusé de ti Al, abusé de ti cuando me pediste que me detuviera y no lo hice... ¡Alex yo te violé! Te violé con éstas manos al grado de hacerte sangrar, ¿Cómo carajos puedes siquiera mirarme? ¡Por qué no me gritas! ¿Por qué no me atacas tú también? ¡¿Por qué nunca te defiendes de mí?!

- ¡Porque te amo, tú pedazo de mierda! - gritó Alex con desesperación al no poder seguir aguantando las palabras de Piper - ¡Porque sé que todo lo que te ha pasado ha sido mi jodida culpa Pipes! Porque soy una maldita cobarde que no se atreve a lastimar demasiado a la mujer que ama. Te puedo llenar de putadas niña, pero nunca lastimarte... te amo demasiado para lastimarte... aun cuando ya lo he hecho encerrándote aquí conmigo... Lo siento...

Piper ya no aguantó más. No aguantó oír a Alex otra vez rogándole que la perdonara. Cayó de rodillas delante de la mujer que amaba repitiendo no hasta la saciedad y la abrazó por la cintura, emocionándose cuando sintió los brazos de la morena rodeando su espalda. Ambas chicas acabaron llorando a moco tendido abrazada a la otra hasta que ya no tuvieron fuerzas para seguir haciéndolo.

Se quedaron en esa posición en silencio por un tiempo hasta que Piper sintió a Alex tiritando. La rubia vio que su niña tenía la pálida piel de gallina por el frío y no pudo evitar besar con ternura el valle de sus pechos.

- Estás congelada bebé, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías frío? - le preguntó con ternura Piper a Alex quién la miró con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas no derramadas. Vio a la morena encogerse de hombros con simpleza.

- No quería arruinar el momento sólo porque mis tetas se están congelando - fue su respuesta sarcástica - Además, tu cuerpo me las mantenía calentitas pero te separaste y... ¡Oh... joder, Pipes...!

Alex sólo pudo gemir en voz alta al sentir las suaves caricias que los labios de Piper le prodigaban a sus pechos. La rubia apenas la tocaba, sólo se dedicaba a echar su cálido aliento sobre ellas tratando de hacer que Alex volviese a entrar en calor.

Piper tenía miedo de tocar demasiado a Alex porque no quería lastimarla. Ella sabía que el cuerpo de su niña todavía sufría por el ataque recibido con anterioridad y estaba dispuesta a cambiar aquello lo antes posible, comenzando por volver a vestir a su amada esta vez con infinita ternura.

Y así fue cómo lo hizo, se dedicó a posar suaves besos al torso de Alex al mismo tiempo que la obligaba a volver a ponerse su camiseta blanca. Piper intentó ponerle el sujetador pero Alex negó con la cabeza.

- Todavía están muy sensibles Pipes - se quejó con un tierno mohín que Piper borró con un beso. Terminó de vestir a Alex poniéndole la camisa color caqui y suspiró. Sabía que lo difícil sería vestirla de la cintura para abajo. Piper no quería tocarla. Tenía miedo de la reacción de sus manos si lo hacía.

Piper se miró las manos con odio, con unas ganas inmensas de rompérselas. Se odió tanto en ese momento que su cuerpo se puso rígido y lo único que quería era gritar o golpear algo.

Pero Alex que se había dado cuenta de la reacción de la rubia, tomó sus manos y las rodeó con las de ella dándole un suave apretón.

- Sé que no me lastimarás Pipes - le dijo Alex a Piper con suavidad - Si quiero... si queremos dejar todo esto atrás tenemos que empezar a confiar la una en la otra, ¿No te parece, niña?

Piper miró a Alex y se sorprendió de ver amor en sus ojos brillantes. Amor y dolor, pero al mismo tiempo las palabras: "Sé que me has lastimado y nos hemos lastimado, pero quiero volver a confiar en ti. Necesito estar contigo, dejar de tener miedo. Ayúdame a no temerte y te amo..."

Fue tanta la emoción que embargó a Piper al darse cuenta de aquello que no pudo evitar besar a Alex con pasión. La morena le devolvió el beso con el mismo fervor y gimió en sus labios. Piper no pudo evitar la sonrisa de petulancia cada vez que hacía gemir de placer a Alex. Amaba verla derretirse por ella entre sus brazos.

- ¿Me ayudas a terminar de vestirme Pipes? Porque me estoy congelando el culo también aquí - Alex intentó bromear, pero luego maldijo entre dientes cuando Piper le ayudó a pararse del camastro. Una ola de dolor le atacó el bajo vientre y la espalda con saña.

- Alex...

- Estaré bien niña, no te preocupes - la morena intentó no quejarse demasiado cuando su chica la volvió a sentar en el camastro. Se dejó hacer mientras Piper le ayudaba a ponerse las bragas y los pantalones. Ella tocó a Alex con mucha suavidad pero rapidez al mismo tiempo, ya que no quería incomodar a la joven más de lo que ya lo estaba.

Alex suspiró con cierto alivio cuando el frío dejó de atacarla. Se quedó en silencio esperando oír hablar a Piper sobre cualquier cosa, pero la habladora rubia estaba inusualmente silenciosa después de toda aquella charla.

- Sé que estás nerviosa por mí cariño, pero ya se me pasará - insistió Alex con seriedad cuando se dio cuenta que Piper seguía en obstinado silencio - He pasado cosas peores, como el retiro de la heroína. Eso fue una mierda Piper, no dejaba de vomitar y cagar al grado de que tuve que pasar la desintoxicación en aislamiento. Creo que no enloquecí de milagro. Los calambres estomacales y musculares no me dejaban dormir y los temblores y la sudoración tampoco. Llegue a un punto en esos momentos que lo único que quería era morirme y pensé que lo haría pero sobreviví, por mi propia obstinación supongo.

Tampoco pude librarme de los terrores nocturnos, las jodidas pesadillas donde mi mamá se moría ante mis ojos y tú me abandonabas plagaron muchas de mis noches en la prisión de Vermont. Estuve todo un año en ese hoyo miserable de mierda para llegar hasta aquí. Pasé de un agujero de mierda a otro, pero al menos aquí estoy contigo. En Vermont no tenía a nadie que me ayudara a ir al inodoro o a bañarme, estaba sola. Y si bien me siento una mierda de débil, ya no tengo vergüenza de que me veas así, yo no dejaría a nadie más que a ti que me vea así cariño.

- Entonces creo que soy una mujer afortunada - bromeó Piper sentándose al lado de Alex acariciando su rostro con suavidad - Me gusta este lado tuyo bebé, tan sensible y vulnerable... nunca temas enseñármelo porque yo también puedo protegerte y cuidarte cuando estés asustada o enferma, como ahora ¿Sabes?

- Lo sé cariño, por eso sé que puedo ser yo misma a tu lado - le aseguró Alex con una sonrisa apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Piper. Exhaló un suspiro de contento relajándose con las caricias que Piper le prodigaba a su cabello. Ambas se volvieron a quedar calladas por un tiempo hasta que Alex habló de nuevo.

- Prométeme que lo volveremos a intentar cuando salgamos de aquí Piper - Aquella frase se sintió más una pregunta que una hecho a oídos de la rubia que le preguntó a su chica a qué se refería - Cuando salgamos de esta mierda de celda Pipes, prométeme que lo volveremos a intentar, ¿Sí? Prométeme que podremos ser algo más tú y yo en este jodido encierro. Yo quiero estar contigo cariño, esta vez mucho más que como una amante, o una perra de prisión.

- Alex tú nunca has sido... - Piper se quejó ante las feas palabras de la morena pero entendió a qué se refería.

- Eso fue lo que sentí niña y no quiero volver a sentirlo - reconoció Alex con pesadumbre frunciendo el entrecejo - Me sentí usada por ti al principio, pero sé que me amas... es sólo que...

- Lo sé bebé y lo siento, no volverá a pasar pero te lo prometo - asintió Piper besando a su amante con una sonrisa - Volveremos a intentarlo amor, volveré a ser tu chica, a ser tu esposa, tu amante, tu amiga lo que tú quieras que sea, lo seré por ti.

Alex asintió a las palabras de Piper con un beso feroz que se prolongó hasta que a ambas les faltó el aire. El silencio volvió a rodearlas pero esta vez fue más que bienvenido. Se contentaron con aprovechar el tiempo interminable del Shu en redescubrir el amor por la otra intentando no avanzar más allá a pesar de que ambas lo deseaban.

- No creo que sea capaz de aguantar tus caricias ahí... - Alex volvió a suspirar con pesadumbre esta vez sí avergonzada de su debilidad, quería dejar de tener miedo y su mente lo sabía pero a su cuerpo le costaba mucho, todavía podía sentir el dolor que los dedos de Piper le habían causado a su centro y la morena no sabía hasta cuando le ocurriría eso. - Al menos no sin sentir dolor, yo... lo siento cariño...

- Deja de pedirme perdón por algo que yo te hice bebé, odio que te disculpes tanto por eso - se quejó Piper con tristeza - Soy yo la que tiene hacerlo, disculparme hasta el cansancio aunque sepa que no haya disculpas…

- Si seguimos con el jodido juego de las culpas no llegaremos a ninguna parte Pipes - se quejó Alex con falsa seriedad - Simplemente estoy hablando con la verdad. Pero ya sabes que cuando deje de sentirme como una mierda tú y yo podremos hacer lo que queramos. Alex alzó las cejas juguetonamente haciendo reír a Piper. La risa de la rubia de pronto llenó la celda en el Shu y a ambas asustó. Casi habían olvidado que seguían encerradas por lo que se quedaron calladas y suspiraron. Aun cuando las chicas desearan no estar dónde estaban, al menos se tenían entre ellas y eso era lo único que importaba.

Alex hizo un gesto de Piper hacia el camastro y la rubia asintió en silencio, ambas se acurrucaron en la estrecha plataforma y no tardaron en quedarse dormidas.


	12. Almas Aparte

**Gracias por leer y por la paciencia... y gracias a la nueva seguidora que se leyó de un tirón toda la historia, kaotikaskull. Comentarios como el vuestro son muy apreciados.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Doce: Almas Aparte<strong>

Se despertaron con un sobresalto. Ni Piper ni Alex se habían esperado que abriesen la puerta de la celda cuando ambas seguían dormidas, pero tuvieron que despertarse cuando la voz de un guardia se los ordenó.

- Están fuera, las dos - dijo el hombre en tono seco al tiempo que se hacía a un lado para hacer espacio a Caputo que se presentó ante las sorprendidas chicas que se levantaron del todo cuando lo vieron.

- Espero no haberlas sorprendido demasiado, reclusas - dijo el hombre con una sonrisa política en su rostro - Me alegro de ver que están bien a pesar de todo, ahora, necesito que me acompañen...

Tanto Piper como Alex se quedaron mirando extrañadas pero se encogieron de hombros y siguieron a Caputo y al guardia en silencio. No se podían creer que estaban por fin libres del hoyo miserable del Shu, pero ambas presentían que la presencia en el lugar de Caputo no les traería nada bueno. Los hombres las llevaron hasta una oficina oscura lejos del pasillo del Shu, esa oficina se ocupaba pocas veces, y era utilizada sólo cuando era necesario. El guardia que llevaba a las chicas las custodió hasta la oficina esperando nuevas órdenes de Caputo. Cuando el mencionado se detuvo a mirar, le hizo un guiño al guardia y este asintió llevándose del brazo a Alex, quién al comprender que iba a ser separada de Piper no quiso moverse de su lugar, al menos sin una explicación razonable.

- ¿Qué pasa con Piper? ¿Por qué no se viene conmigo también de vuelta a Litchfield? - preguntó mirando con una mezcla de miedo y enojo a Caputo y a Piper - Ella también regresará, ¿Verdad? Caputo se limitó a negar con la cabeza ante las preguntas de Alex y la morena volvió a quejarse esta vez en un tono bastante desesperado a lo que por primera vez intervino Piper que se acercó a ella para intentar tranquilizarla.

- Tranquila Alex, no te puedes poner así ahora, ¿Bueno? - Piper le dijo en tono suave odiando la falta de intimidad de aquel lugar y a los hombres que estaban pendientes de cada una de sus palabras. - No creo que nos vayan a separar bebé pero de ser así, no te preocupes, encontraremos la forma de estar juntas de nuevo.

- ¿Y te vas a quedar tan tranquila Pipes? ¡Joder! - se quejó Alex con vehemencia - Prometimos intentarlo de nuevo chica, ¿Dónde quedará eso? ¿Por qué no te quejas? ¿Acaso lo nuestro no te importa tanto como dices, como para estar tan jodidamente tranquila?

- Alex no... - lamento interrumpir muchachas pero debo dejarles algo en claro desde ya - se disculpó a medias Caputo disgustado con la pelea de las chicas - Pero tienes razón reclusa Vause, lamento tener que decirles que tendrán que pasar separadas su tiempo en Litchfield. Se les ha otorgado la libertad del Shu con la condición de que pasen sus días aparte la una de la otra en la prisión. De no ser así, lamento tener que decirles que a la reclusa Chapman se le trasladará a otra prisión del condado y pasará allí el resto de su sentencia.

Alex palideció al oír aquellas palabras pero Piper frunció el ceño y tensó el cuerpo intuyendo quién pudo haber hecho aquel "arreglo" para ellas.

- Fue él, ¿Verdad? - preguntó de pronto Piper y Caputo alzó una ceja interrogante - Larry Bloom, aka mi ex novio escritor, que hizo ese programa radial de mierda. Fue él, ¿No es así señor Caputo? Fue él.

- Bueno, yo creo que debería considerar un acto de importancia ante usted, reclusa Chapman - opinó el hombre con seriedad - Un gesto semejante no lo hace...

- Quiero hablar con él - fue la respuesta tajante de la rubia que se separó unos pasos de Alex para estar más cerca de Caputo.

Caputo frunció el ceño masajeando su mentón hastiado de reclusas como la rubia, que le daban pelea.

- No creo que esté en condiciones de exigir nada reclusa - amenazó el hombre en tono sombrío - No después del escándalo con la reclusa Doggett, usted todavía está a prueba señorita Chapman.

- ¿Me va a enviar a Máx.? - la voz de Piper bajó una octava al tiempo que miraba a Caputo de la misma manera que miró a Dina en los baños de Litchfield. Alex se estremeció por Caputo, presintiendo que nada bueno saldría de aquella conversación.

¿Me va a enviar a Máx.? - repitió la rubia al hombre que la miraba sin comprender - ¿De eso me está amenazando?

- No, pero usted no puede...

- Con todo respeto señor Caputo yo conozco las leyes - dijo en tono monocorde una rubia muy frustrada - Sé a qué tengo derecho y a que no tengo derecho. Y también sé que la cagué con Pennsatucky pero de no ser por Sam Healy no estaría pasando por esto. Así que, a no ser que me mande a Máx. o me quite mis privilegios de visita, sé muy bien que tengo derecho a la visita del señor Bloom, ahora lo estoy ejerciendo y exijo verlo.

Sabiendo que no conseguiría nada negándose, Caputo asintió con la cabeza en acuerdo de esto y realizó el mismo la llamada a Larry diciéndole que Piper solicitaba verlo. El hombre frunció el ceño un par de veces a su interlocutor pero se quedó en silencio durante toda la breve conversación. Terminó la llamada con un escueto hasta pronto y se dirigió a las chicas que esperaban en tenso silencio.

- El señor Bloom ha aceptado venir a verla señorita Chapman - fue la misma escueta respuesta - Espero que ahora que ya tengo su total atención pueda explicar qué pasará con usted y la reclusa Vause de ahora en adelante.

Piper y Alex asintieron de forma casi imperceptible y Caputo tuvo la libertad que necesitaba para hablar con severidad.

- La reclusa Doggett está en muy mal estado después de la golpiza, pero ha tenido suerte señorita Chapman, lo único que consiguió de aquel altercado fue regalarle a la señorita Doggett nuevos dientes - dijo el hombre con cansancio en su tono de voz y su expresión - Más que eso, luego que salga del hospital donde está internada, pasará un tiempo en el Shu. En cuanto a usted, se le asignará una nueva litera en otro pabellón al igual que a la señorita Vause y se cambiarán sus asignaciones de trabajo al mismo tiempo, no quiero ver a ninguna de las dos en sus antiguos trabajos porque es muy posible que se armen más problemas de los que ya tengo.

Las chicas suspiraron en alivio al oír aquello ya que ninguna quería problemas con el resto, Piper con Nicky o Luschek y los destornilladores y Alex con las seguidoras de Pennsatucky.

- Una vez aclarado esto tengo que advertirles que no toleraré más conflictos ni entre ustedes mismas ni con las demás reclusas de esta prisión. Si me entero de algún altercado nuevo por parte de ustedes dos tengan por seguro que se llevarán un pasaje gratis de ida a Máx. sin retorno, y créanme que no les conviene, porque Litchfield es un instituto comparado con la prisión de máxima seguridad. ¿He sido claro? – preguntó el hombre con seriedad mirándolas con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Si señor - dijeron ambas al unísono sintiéndose como alumnas del mencionado internado en la oficina del director. Sin embargo ambas se tomaron en serio las palabras del hombre encargado de la prisión y volvieron a quedarse en silencio a la espera de más de la diatriba severa de Caputo.

No obstante el hombre no dijo nada más. Se limitó a mirarlas con el entrecejo fruncido y suspiró, detestando tener que hacer lo que debía hacer sin dudar.

- Tienen cinco minutos a solas para despedirse reclusas - dijo el hombre en tono serio pero con un dejo de arrepentimiento porque sabía lo que la una significaba para la otra - De acá se irán directo a Litchfield por separado y se mantendrán de esa manera hasta que acaben sus respectivas condenas. Y hablando de condenas, esto es importante reclusa Chapman. Lamento decirle que de acuerdo al reglamento de la prisión, usted acaba de recibir un aumento a su sentencia. En lugar de los quince meses que tenía anteriormente, por el asalto en contra de la reclusa Doggett tendrá que servir quince meses más. Pero es la sentencia preliminar. La definitiva tendrá que esperarla en el pabellón de aislamiento. Espero que esto sea algo que la haga pensar antes de meterse en otro altercado como lo ocurrido en navidad señorita Chapman.

Si bien Piper se esperaba un aumento en su condena, no se esperaba que fuera tanto tiempo. Palideció al oír la voz de Caputo sentenciándola, pero se recompuso de inmediato tensando su cuerpo, sin dejar que nadie viera el miedo en sus ojos. Indiferencia era todo lo que podían ver los presentes excepto Alex que conocía demasiado a Piper para creerse su pose rebelde. Pero Alex sintió mucho más la sentencia de Piper que la propia rubia. Sabiendo que todo lo que le estaba pasando a su ex pareja era su culpa, no pudo liberarse de la ola de culpa y arrepentimiento que golpeó su pecho amenazando con ahogarla. Avanzó un paso para intentar hacer algo al respecto pero fue súbitamente detenida por la mano de Piper aferrando con fuerza su muñeca. La morena vio a la rubia negar con la cabeza y desistió de su propósito de ayudarla volviendo a su anterior posición, cabizbaja.

Caputo les instó a despedirse y salió de la oficina dejando sólo al guardia apostado en una esquina tratando de mantenerse imperceptible. Cuando se vieron relativamente a solas, las chicas no tardaron en abrazarse con fuerza por unos minutos aguantando la ola de emociones que las embargaba.

Tristeza, remordimiento, culpa, desazón, impotencia, pero mucho amor era la miríada de emociones que no se podían poner en simples palabras. Sus ojos eran los silenciosos testigos de lo que sus labios no podían decir.

Esos mismos labios que no tardaron en conectarse en un beso desesperado, el mismo que las volvió a reunir esa tarde en la capilla luego de que a Piper la liberaran del Shu. Esta vez sin embargo, era un tipo diferente de desesperación, era la desesperación de saber que si bien estarían físicamente juntas en un mismo espacio, debían mantenerse separadas por el estúpido reclamo de un hombre celoso.

- Voy a aclarar este problema con Larry cariño - le dijo Piper con vehemencia cuando dejaron de besarse para despedirse - Él no me puede obligar a estar lejos de ti bebé y yo no voy a permitirlo.

- Lo sé Pipes, pero es demasiado peligroso que te enfrentes a él - espetó la morena con tristeza - y si bien voy a estar jodida sin poder estar cerca de ti, no quiero que te metas en problemas. Oíste a Caputo chica, te pueden enviar a Máx. Y a mí también porque de seguro que sí haces algo yo voy a estar ahí para ayudarte.

- No estás hecha para estar en Máx. Mi grandulona - dijo Piper con una sonrisa triste a lo que Alex sólo se sonrojó - Sé que te sientes muy chica mala, pero sé muy bien que en el fondo eres una tierna, una niña pequeña en el cuerpo de una mujer grande, sino me crees, recuerda como me pediste que no te dejara encerrada en la secadora...

Alex asintió con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que la escondía avergonzada en el cuello de Piper quien no dudo en acariciarla con ternura. El tiempo fue pasando entre las chicas demasiado rápido para el gusto de ambas, ya que pronto apareció Caputo nuevamente en la oficina avisándoles que era tiempo de marcharse.

Con último y fugaz beso se despidieron, mientras que con la mirada se decían mil te quieros.

- Encontraremos la forma - dijo Piper con rotundidad y en un susurro avanzando adelante de Alex que la siguió de cerca.

- Encontraremos la forma - respondió Alex de la misma manera siguiendo a su chica junto a los dos hombres que las acompañaban. Encontrarían la forma porque nada podía separar a dos personas que se amaban de verdad, aún si mantienen sus almas cautivas, aún si mantienen sus almas aparte. Al final siempre, encontrarían la forma de volver a encontrarse.


	13. Imagina un Retrato de Mí

**Un capítulo más, y ya no queda nada para que empiece la temporada dos cosa que me encanta. Gracias por la paciencia y por leer**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Trece: Imagina un Retrato de Mí<strong>

Un mes. Treinta y un desesperados días de alejamiento que ni Piper ni Alex podían seguir aguantando. Desde que regresaron del Shu a Litchfield todo parecía haber cambiado. Una nueva reclusa de origen afroamericano a la que apodaban Vee había ingresado a la prisión y era todo un misterio para el resto del penal excepto para las del Harlem español y la gente allegada a Red. La mujer rusa había desaparecido misteriosamente, pero esa tal Vee tenía algo que ver con ella y Nicky lo sabía. Apenas vio a la mujer alta en su traje naranja y cabello lleno de rastas se dio cuenta que era una reclusa de cuidado ya que era posible que estuviese involucrada con el tráfico de drogas. La rubia bajita sabía que era por drogas que la otra mujer estaba detenida, pero no sabía muy bien a lo que se dedicaba. Un extraño muro de silencio rodeaba a la mujer y nadie parecía muy reacia a acercarse demasiado para preguntarle nada.

Pero Nicky no tenía mucho tiempo para dedicarse al misterio que era Vee, ya que en sus manos tenía un problema aún más grande llamado Lorna Morello y su jodido novio Christopher.

Jodido por lo que le había hecho a Lorna delante de algunas reclusas de Litchfield y sus visitas.

Habían empezado como un día normal, emocionante para los estándares de Lorna porque era el día de visita y porque por fin ese día aparecía por Litchfield su mentado novio. Nicky tuvo que aguantar desde muy temprano la charla incesante de la morena con su prometido, contándole todo lo que haría el día de hoy en la visita, todo lo que le diría, imaginándose al mismo tiempo lo que él le diría a ella y cosas por el estilo.

Nicky lo aguantó porque no creía que aquella visita fuera a ser cierta. Le siguió la corriente en todo a Morello sin que por una vez sacase a relucir su genio sarcástico. Llevada entre la incredulidad y la curiosidad, Nicky sabía que estaría pegada a la ventana de la sala de visitas para saber si era cierto o no lo del prometido de su ex chica. Nichols todavía tenía sentimientos por ella, de eso no cabía duda. Tanto era así que decidió volver a rondar a la morena para ver si caía en sus redes nuevamente. La soledad de la prisión volvía a hacer estragos en la psiquis de la rubia y ahora que no estaba Red en la imagen, era mucho peor, como todas, necesitaba un sistema de apoyo al que aferrarse para el bien de su salud mental y su madre en prisión era tan importante como la morena que en esos momentos se esmeraba por arreglarse para su próxima visita.

Francine Morello era la hermana mayor de Lorna. Ella cuidaba de sus dos hermanos, sus propios hijos y sus padres que están enfermos. Por lo que sabía Nicky, Francine era la única que se preocupaba medianamente de Morello porque la mujer también tenía sus propios problemas. La rubia esperaba que esta visita "especial", no tenga que ver con algún entuerto entre el querido Christopher de Morello y Francine.

El caos en la sala de visita era normal. El nerviosismo de Lorna fue aumentando al ver a su hermana en la sala pero sin la compañía de Christopher.

- ¿Dónde está Christopher? - fue lo primero que Lorna le mencionó a su hermana después de saludarla - ¿No pudo venir? ¿Por eso no está contigo?

Nicky observaba por la ventana de la sala de visitas la interacción de Lorna con su hermana y se sorprendió de no ver al famoso novio de la morena. La rubia estaba deseosa de saber el motivo de aquella falta pero su atención pasó del novio de Morello a la propia Morello que hablaba con su hermana haciendo gestos con las manos y parecía estar cada vez más alterada por lo que fuera que la otra mujer le decía.

- ¿Quién es la que está con Morello? - la repentina pregunta de Alex sacó a Nicky de su ensimismamiento. Se sorprendió gratamente de ver a Alex y a Piper fuera del Shu y juntas de nuevo.

- Así que afuera no lesbianas - bromeó la rubia con una sonrisa atrevida - Parece que les hizo bien a ambas estar en ese agujero de mierda ¿O me equivoco? - la mirada azorada de ambas y el silencio fue toda la respuesta que Nicky necesitó - Por supuesto, parece que lo de ustedes va mucho más allá que un simple bellodrama.

- Hemos hablado - admitió Piper con sinceridad y una sonrisa.

- Y hemos follado también, que eso no se te olvide chica - Alex terminó la frase de Piper con otra sonrisa atrevida y arrogante a lo que Piper respondió con un resoplido y un golpe en el brazo de la morena. La rubia despotricó ante las palabras de su chica y Nicky se rió de ellas por un rato hasta que su atención regresó a la sala de visitas y a Morello que esta vez parecía haber dejado de pelear con su hermana, pero estaba llorando. El corazón de Nicky se apretó en su pecho por ella y lo único que quería hacer era consolarla.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Lorna? - Esta vez fue Piper la que hizo la pregunta y Nicky negó con la cabeza suspirando.

- La mujer que está con Morello es su hermana Francine - dijo Nicky respondiendo a la pregunta dicha por Alex - Y está llorando porque el imbécil del novio la dejó plantada otra vez, o eso es lo que creo. Las vi discutir antes que llegaran, imagino que discutían por ese hijo de puta pero no lo sabré hasta que no hable con ella.

- A ti todavía te gusta Morello, ¿Verdad Nichols? - Alex dijo en tono medio en serio medio en broma mirando al mismo tiempo a Piper que asintió con la cabeza en acuerdo - Has estado aquí observándola todo este tiempo, ¿No es así?

- Me preocupo por ella Vause - respondió la rubia con una seriedad llamativa en ella sin mirarla - Tú ya sabes cómo es esto y lo siento Chapman pero las hetero siempre nos acaban jodiendo.

Piper abrió la boca para preguntar a qué se refería Nicky con aquella frase, pero Alex la detuvo antes de que pudiera hacerlo con un "luego te explico" y las chicas volvieron su atención a la sala de visitas dónde Lorna de pronto se levantaba de su asiento con brusquedad dejando a su hermana sentada frente a ella.

Llevada por una profunda amargura, Morello pasó corriendo delante de las tres chicas y ni siquiera se detuvo cuando la llamaron por su nombre. La morena más pequeña siguió su camino chocándose bruscamente con algunas reclusas que la putearon por no ver por dónde iba.

Nicky se debatía entre seguirla y dejarla sola. Estaba muy preocupada por ella y su ceño fruncido lo demostraba. Tanto Alex como Piper se habían dado cuenta de eso y fue Piper quién se acercó a ella para darle el empujón que necesitaba.

- Ve con ella Nicky, Lorna te necesita. Las palabras de Piper animaron a Nicky que fijó su vista en ella y en Alex que también asintió con la cabeza sonriendo.

- Las veré por ahí chicas - fue todo lo que dijo y salió corriendo detrás de su ex amante.

- Me alegro que Nicky todavía piense en Morello - dijo Piper volviéndose a Alex abrazándola con suavidad - Que lo de ellas todavía pueda seguir pasando, como nosotras.

- Pienso lo mismo chica - Alex asintió con una sonrisa suspirando en el cabello de Piper abrazando a la rubia con fuerza. Se quedaron un rato en aquella posición hasta una aireada voz las hizo saltar aparte.

- Preso Chapman a mi oficina, ¡Ahora mismo! - era la voz de Healy la que habló y Piper se tensó llena de nerviosismo y rabia al ver al hombre que había regresado a atormentarla. Pero lo peor de todo aquello fue que además de Healy, Méndez también estaba cerca y tiró de Alex con brusquedad lejos de ella, ordenándole a la morena a mantener su distancia de Piper.

Alex se quejó pidiéndole a Pornostache que no la aleje de la rubia pero el hombre alto dijo que no iría a tomar su mierda y ordenó que obedeciera so pena de volver al Shu.

Alex lo hizo a regañadientes mirando a Piper con tristeza. La rubia le gritó que todo estaría bien y que no se preocupara que encontrarían la forma de volver a encontrarse.

Piper hizo su camino hasta la oficina de Healy en parte temiendo ese encuentro. La rubia todavía estaba furiosa por haber sido dejada a merced de Pennsatucky, gracias a él pasó lo que pasó y estuvo junto a Alex tanto tiempo encerrada en el Shu.

Piper ya se imaginaba el problema en el que estaría metida a solas con Halley en su oficina, pero cuando la rubia llegó, además de ver a Healy también vio a Natalia Figueroa junto a una mujer que no conocía, pero que era alta, también rubia y unos años más vieja que ella.

- Tome asiento reclusa - la orden proveniente de Figueroa no dejó indiferente a Piper. Ver a la mujer dando órdenes en la oficina de uno de sus peores enemigos sí que la había dejado perpleja. Una mirada de soslayo al único hombre en la sala, le había dado cuenta que él estaba tan sorprendido como ella por eso.

Cuando la asistente del Alcaide estuvo a punto de seguir hablando, un golpe en la puerta de la oficina llamó la atención de todos. Healy se apresuró a abrir la puerta luego de que Figueroa prácticamente se lo ordenase con la mirada.

Al abrir la puerta la figura alta de Caputo apareció en el umbral. Se disculpó con todos los presentes por su retraso a la reunión.

- Tuve que resolver un pequeño problema entre Méndez y la reclusa Vause - se quejó con frustración pasándose una mano por la cara con gesto cansado - La reclusa quería saber de ti reclusa Chapman - dijo él en tono agrio mirando directamente a Piper. Estaba tan desesperada que yo mismo tuve que advertirle que sino se calmaba pasaría el resto de lo que le quedaba de su condena encerrada en el Shu. Supongo que el miedo a no poder verte consiguió calmarla un poco.

Piper tuvo que morderse la lengua, tragándose la retahíla de maldiciones que quería gritarle a todos los presentes en aquella oficina. Odiaba saber que Alex estaba pasándola mal por su culpa y lo único que quería era verla y abrazarla, pero intuía que eso no iba a ocurrir en el corto plazo.

Luego de la diatriba de Caputo, Figueroa volvió a tomar la palabra donde la había dejado y lo hizo presentando a la mujer que la acompañaba. La rubia se llamaba Danielle Connoly tenía cuarenta y cinco años y era psicóloga clínica. La nueva terapeuta de Litchfield.

- La señorita Connoly está aquí para atender a las reclusas con problemas psicológicos menos serios y que no derivan directamente a Psiquiatría - dijo la Asistente mirando a Piper a los ojos - Y con eso me refiero a casos como el suyo reclusa Chapman. Usted será la privilegiada primera paciente de la doctora Connoly.

La mencionada se acercó a la rubia más joven con una sonrisa amable y le tendió la mano que Piper apenas tocó. Odiaba a los psicoanalistas, se creían con el poder de cambiarte de mente o manipularla a su antojo. Supo que iba a tener un mal rato con la mujer a pesar de que a simple vista parecía amable.

Cuando Piper la escuchó hablar no pudo evitar tensarse, no porque tuviese mala voz sino porque su expresión parecía demasiado servil para su gusto. Casi creyó por un momento ser capaz de fingir en su presencia. La rubia estaba decidida a seguir su propio camino en aquel encierro y esperaba poder hacerlo en compañía de Alex, bueno, eso es lo que creía hasta que Figueroa le hizo una asquerosa advertencia.

- Actos de violencia como los demostrados por usted y la reclusa Doggett en la presentación de navidad no están permitidos en Litchfield - dijo la mujer en tono severo mirando a Piper - Por lo tanto y debido a su mala conducta temo que deberé hablar con el juez para que le sea añadido un lapso de tiempo más a su condena inicial. Pero como eso todavía no está decidido, lo que sí he decidido es mantenerla alejada del resto de la población penitenciaria hasta que el juez llegue a un nuevo veredicto con su castigo. Eso quiere decir reclusa Chapman que deberá permanecer lejos del resto de las reclusas en una celda propia, sin compañera de litera en el pabellón de aislamiento. Su única interacción fuera de aquel pabellón será a la hora de las comidas, pero no se le permitirá contacto alguno con el resto de las reclusas. Si uno de nosotros se entera de que ha intentado hacer contacto con alguien del penal, quedará encerrada en su pabellón por un periodo de tiempo más largo.

Piper se quedó en silencio al oír aquella sentencia. No tenía la mínima oportunidad de defenderse porque no había nada que defender sólo obedecer, eso ya se lo había dicho Caputo antes. Ahora, en presencia de Figueroa era todo más real pero de lo que estaba agradecida sin embargo, era que Caputo no hizo realidad su amenaza de mandarla a la prisión en otro condado sino que se quedaría en Litchfield. Obedecer a la autoridad que otra vez la castigaba con algo bastante doloroso para ella. La soledad.

La rubia asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada y lo hizo de nuevo cuando Caputo fijó la primera cita que tendría Piper con la psicoanalista y que quedó para la mañana del martes siguiente. Después de quedar de acuerdo en ello se le advirtió a Piper que nadie más toleraría ninguna nueva afrenta de su parte y el mismo Caputo se llevó a Piper a la que sería su nueva celda.

El sector de aislamiento, era básicamente un pabellón dentro del propio Litchfield alejado del resto de la prisión. Eran celdas como las que habían en el resto de los pabellones pero con la diferencia que Piper tenía una litera y una pequeña mesa de madera con una silla además de un pequeño armario donde guardar sus cosas. Obviamente era más que lo que había en el Shu con la diferencia que allí estaría completamente sola.

- Espero que te guste tu nuevo lugar reclusa - dijo Caputo cuando se la llevó al sitio donde pasaría sus días hasta la nueva sentencia del juez - Al menos aquí no tendrás a nadie que pueda molestarte, pero recuerda, te estaré vigilando.

A aquellas palabras Piper sólo asintió y se quedó admirando su nuevo lugar sin poder evitar dar un respingo cuando Caputo cerró la pesada puerta de metal blanco detrás de él. Ahora sólo tenía que encontrar la manera de comunicarse con Alex antes que la morena se preocupe demasiado por ella.

Pero mientras eso pensaba Piper, Alex ya sabía que no iba a volver a ver a la rubia tan pronto. Eso gracias a un chisme que Big Boo hizo correr en el pabellón de los suburbios.

- Está en aislamiento - dijo la mujer de cabello corto a Alex y a Yoga Jones que estaban cerca de ella en los pasillos - El mismo Caputo se la llevó para allá. Ese lugar es como el Shu, pero puedes salir a comer con el resto. Creo que a la rubia ya están castigando demasiado.

Alex no dijo nada pero maldijo por dentro. Necesitaba ver a Piper casi con desesperación y no se le ocurría ninguna manera de hacerlo sin que alguien consiguiera descubrirla. Yoga Jones miró a Alex con tristeza al ver a la morena angustiada, y de pronto se le ocurrió una idea que podría ayudarla.

- A veces cuando necesito hablar con alguien que está cerca y no me salen las palabras, le escribo - dijo la mujer en tono suave - Chapman sigue con nosotras Vause no te desanimes, siempre encontrarás la manera de volver a comunicarte con ella.

Alex la quedó mirando sin poder expresar en voz alta lo que sentía pero agradeció las palabras de la rubia y la vio irse cuando apareció Janae por el pasillo del pabellón buscándola.

Escribirle. Jones tenía razón - pensó Alex para sus adentros y casi corrió a su litera a buscar lápiz y papel para escribirle a Piper una carta que haría lo posible por entregarle a la rubia.

_**Querida Pipes:**_

_**Cuando supe que volveríamos a estar separadas de nuevo me puse muy mal. Saber que estás tan cerca pero tan lejos al mismo tiempo es una mierda chica. No es justo todo esto que está pasando pero a la vez creo que lo más prudente tanto para ti como para mí es seguir las reglas de este jodido lugar. Me siento como una tonta adolescente escribiéndote, pero Yoga Jones fue quién me dio la idea de hacerlo. Espero que puedas recibir esta carta sin problemas. En ellas te iré contando lo que pasa en este agujero de mierda en el que estamos atrapadas pero por el momento sólo quería decirte que te extraño, joder chica, te extraño mucho.**_

_**Sigo queriendo estar contigo mientras estemos aquí Pipes. Intentarlo de nuevo. Creo que nos merecemos una oportunidad más de explorar lo que sentimos hacia la otra y ver qué podemos sacar en limpio. Esa es mi única esperanza y mi único deseo porque todavía quiero gustarte chica. Y te aprecio.**_

_**Sin embargo como aun no podemos vernos, imagina un retrato de mí mientras lees esta carta que yo haré lo mismo. Te extraño Pipes. Demasiado.**_

_**Al.**_

No le llevó mucho tiempo a la morena acabar con la carta, como tampoco encontrar la forma de hacérsela llegar a Piper. La guardia Fischer fue quién se apiadó de la angustia de Alex y le dijo que podía ayudarla. La morena se animó bastante con ello y no dejó de darle las gracias prometiendo que no le molestaría de nuevo. Ahora sólo quedaba confiar en que Piper pudiese leerla y de posible enviar de vuelta una respuesta.

Y eso era exactamente lo que quería hacer Piper mientras leía la carta de Alex, responderle. Dudaba que le sería tan fácil pero sabía que tenía su oportunidad de conseguirlo a la hora de la comida. Ella confiaba en ello.

_**Querida Alex:**_

_**Tu carta me ha emocionado mucho. Saber que tendré una manera de comunicarme contigo alivia un poco mi desazón de permanecer encerrada en este asqueroso lugar. Gracias por seguir los consejos de Yoga Jones y animarte a escribirme. Creo que esta será la única manera que tendremos de hablar tú y yo porque permaneceré encerrada en este jodido agujero hasta que el juez decida la extensión de mi sentencia.**_

_**Me han prohibido el contacto con el resto del mundo y eso me angustia mucho Al. No poder estar cerca de ti e intentarlo de nuevo eso me desquicia. Sólo espero que no nos lleve demasiado tiempo. El agujero de mierda en el que estoy metida es tan parecido al Shu que creo que voy a perder mi mierda aquí. Tus cartas me ayudarán, de eso estoy segura pero mientras, te extraño con locura. No dejes de contarme lo que sucede afuera Alex, eso también me hará mantener la cordura que creo que sin ti hace rato ya la habría perdido.**_

_**Eres mi inevitable amor y siempre lo serás. El retrato que imagino de ti es verte acostada en tu litera como la última vez y que yo soy tu pequeña cuchara. No sabes cuán feliz me hace estar en tus brazos. Siento como si todo a nuestro alrededor no importara. Es como si se pudiera ir a la mierda el mundo y lo único que quiero es estar contigo. Siento esta sensiblería Al pero este lugar me pone así porque te echo demasiado de menos.**_

_**Sin embargo hay algo de lo que estoy segura Al y es que el amor siempre encuentra la manera. Y nosotras, también.**_

_**Yo también te aprecio Alex aunque todavía siento que esa frase es un te amo para gatitos.**_

_**Pipes.**_

Piper esperaba que aquella carta fuera en parte suficiente para Alex y se quedara tranquila, al tiempo que se mentalizaba para la primera sesión que iba a tener con la nueva psicoanalista a la mañana siguiente.


	14. La Gallina

**Este capítulo es corto porque necesito el suspenso. Todavía estoy shockeada por lo que pasó al final del primer capítulo de la segunda temporada de la serie y por qué Alex hizo lo que hizo. Hay una explicación y necesito verla, porque Dios! Alex quizás sea una loca, pero ama a Piper de verdad... al menos eso creo y eso espero. Gracias por leer y por la paciencia...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Catorce: La Gallina<strong>

Alex y Piper pasaron el resto de la semana comunicándose por carta. La emoción de ambas por aquellas misivas era difícil de ocultar pero al menos Alex intentaba hacer el esfuerzo de pasar desapercibida dando al resto de sus compañeras un semblante frío. Y eso lo conseguía con más facilidad pasando largos periodos a solas dentro de la prisión. Alex aprovechaba ese tiempo para leer lejos del resto de las chicas. Para eso se iba al patio a leer bajo la sombra del mismo árbol dónde lo había hecho antes Piper. La morena no pudo evitar recordar a la rubia cuando miró hacia el árbol. Se acomodó con lentitud dejando su libro sobre la hierba para beber un poco de café que esa mañana fría también había llevado con ella.

Alex había conseguido leer la mitad del primer capítulo de su libro de poesía cuando lo escuchó y pensó que se estaba volviendo loca. Un cacareo. Miró a su alrededor pero no vio nada y se encogió de hombros pensando que lo había imaginado, siguió leyendo. Al poco de terminar de leer el primer capítulo un nuevo cacareo había conseguido distraerla y esta vez cuando miró al frente casi le dio algo. Una gallina de pelaje marrón cacareaba muy cerca de ella.

- ¡Mierda santa eres real! - exclamó Alex y dejó su libro y su café sobre la hierba mientras miraba para todos lados en búsqueda de alguien que le estuviese tendiendo una broma. La morena se dio cuenta que Piper había tenido razón cuando había aparecido en la sala de descanso hablando de la gallina con Morello, Norma y Gina. Alex recordó que Lorna había mandado a Piper a hablar con Red, así que supuso que todo ese asunto tenía que ver con la rusa desaparecida.

Eso era lo que ella pensaba mientras miraba a la gallina que seguía parada muy cerca de Alex sin señales de querer salir corriendo. Dándole a la gallina una mirada más detenida, la reclusa se dio cuenta que la gallina atada a su pata derecha un trozo de lo parecía ser un papel enrollado. Se acercó más al animal intentando no asustarlo demasiado pero de manera curiosa la gallina se quedó en su sitio sin moverse un centímetro. Esto le permitió a la joven desatar el papel enrollado en la pata de la gallina sin muchos problemas.

Cuando lo hizo y pudo desenrollarlo, ella logró leer una nota escrita con letra casi ilegible y desordenada y que de manera concisa clamaba pidiendo ayuda.

"A quién esté leyendo estas palabras, necesito ayuda. Un gran mal se está alzando sobre Litchfield y tiene que ver con las desapariciones de las internas. Todas estamos corriendo un grave peligro pero yo conseguí huir. Sin embargo no me puedo quedar aquí mucho tiempo. Estoy elaborando un plan para acabar con los asesinos pero es muy peligroso. Si quién está leyendo esto vio a la gallina entonces sabe quién soy y que representa la gallina. Por favor reúne a mi familia para seguir en contacto. Si estás de acuerdo entonces la misma gallina aparecerá a esta misma hora aguardando vuestra respuesta. Tened cuidado y Protegeos unas a otras."

Alex leyó dos veces aquella misiva y luego hacia la gallina que ya no estaba por ninguna parte. La morena se dio cuenta de inmediato que se trataba de la cocinera rusa aun cuando no entendía muy bien sus palabras, pero la chica no perdió tiempo y guardó el papel en el bolsillo de su traje caqui sabiendo que era muy peligroso que alguien que no fuese una reclusa lo encontrase. Se levantó con cautela del su asiento de hierba y regresó a la prisión con un único objetivo en mente, encontrar a Nicky.

- Él no me merece tus lágrimas, chica - Nicky insistió con voz suave a la pequeña morena a la que nada parecía consolar. Lorna miraba a Nicky con tanta tristeza que el corazón de la rubia se rompió por ella. Nicky intentaba jugar a la indiferente con los demás, pero con Morello jamás podía. La chica de labios rojos simplemente la traía de cabeza.

Así fue como no pudiendo soportar más la tristeza en los ojos de su amante, Nicky de pronto agarró la cabeza de Lorna con inusitada suavidad y la besó.

Beso que fue poco correspondido por Morello en un primer momento hasta que se acordó de las palabras de Chapman, necesitaba consuelo y Nicky estaba ahí para ella. Lorna decidió darle una oportunidad más a la relación que tenía con ella y le devolvió el beso a Nicky con bastante entusiasmo. Al grado que el ambiente en el cubículo de la morena se fue caldeando y las manos comenzaron a vagar a lugares más necesitados.

- Nicky te busqué en tu litera pero no... Oh... lo siento chicas... - la voz de Vause sonó bastante cortada cuando la morena más alta irrumpió en la litera de Morello descubriendo a las dos mujeres besándose. Al verlas sin embargo, a Alex le invadió una sorpresiva oleada de celos. No por ver a Nicky besándose con Morello, sino porque la rubia más baja no tenía ningún problema para estar con la chica que le gustaba al contrario de ella, que tenía que comunicarse con Piper mediante una putas cartas clandestinas.

Tanto Lorna como Nicky se habían separado de manera abrupta la una de la otra cuando Alex apareció y Nicky no pudo evitar lanzarle una maldición a la chica de gafas, había interrumpido algo demasiado importante para ella.

- ¿Qué es lo tan jodidamente importante que vienes a decirme Vause que me has dejado con una erección de dama aquí por Morello? - la voz de Nichols había sonado fuerte a su pesar, no quería ser mala con Alex pero había estado esperando su tiempo para estar con su chica y aquella interrupción no había sido para nada bienvenida.

- Ya he dicho que lo siento, joder Nichols - Alex se molestó por el tono de Nicky y aquello aumentó la punzada de celos, haciéndole olvidar por un momento a qué había venido, hasta que recordó la nota en el bolsillo de su camisa. Sin decir más palabras que "gallina" se la entregó a Nicky que la leyó bajo la atenta mirada de Lorna.

- Es Red - fue todo lo que dijo la rubia dejando de lado toda su anterior molestia y miró a Alex con un semblante interrogante - ¿Tú también viste a la gallina Vause?

- Si - confirmó Alex con nerviosismo y mirando a su alrededor se dio cuenta que lo que tenían que hablar no podían hablarlo en la litera de Lorna - En la capilla, diez minutos. Fue todo lo que les dijo antes de devolverse por donde había llegado dejando a las chicas llenas de preguntas sin respuestas.

- ¡No puedo creer que aún no hayas podido acabar con aquella odiosa reclusa Méndez! - la voz de Fig tronó en la oficina de la mujer. Estaba hecha una furia por la incompetencia del hombre por no acabar pronto con sus enemigos. Tener a una testigo de sus macabros planes no le convenía a la castaña y el hombre de bigote lo sabía muy bien porque estaba hasta el cuello metido en aquella mierda. Dejar viva a Daya Díaz había sido una gran estupidez de su parte y Natalie Figueroa no tardó en recordárselo.

- Sabes muy bien en qué situación estamos metidos Méndez. - Insistió la mujer con severidad - Y tú muy claro sabes que si quieres recibir un aumento en tu miserable sueldo tienes que seguir órdenes y hacer las cosas bien, de lo contrario, me bastaría sólo una llamada para acabar con la mierda de vida que estás llevando hasta ahora. Si valoras en algo ese presumido bigote que tienes, harás lo que haya que hacer para acabar con tus deberes y ya sabes cuál es tu deber, ¿Te ha quedado claro?

- Sí señora - a Méndez no le había quedado más remedio que acatar las órdenes de aquella perra. Estaba harto de ser su perro faldero y seguirla en todo lo que a la muy puta se le ocurría, pero amaba demasiado el dinero que recibía de ella. Ya había tenido su placer en acabar con la perra rusa que lo tenía de los huevos y ahora, acabar con la mujer que lo había traicionado era lo único que le faltaba.

- El jefe me ha dicho que hay que eliminar a una persona más del círculo dorado – dijo la voz fría de la mujer encargada de los asuntos del alcaide de Litchfield.

Méndez se sorprendió al oír aquél término, el círculo dorado lo conformaban las altas esferas de la mafia de las drogas dónde los rusos tenían una parte, la otra la conformaba la mafia internacional donde Kubra y Fahri eran miembros importantes, luego estaban los importadores y lo cerraban el gueto afroamericano y los hispanos que eran los que traficaban la droga por todo el país y el extranjero. - Es una reclusa de Litchfield que pertenecía al círculo y que cayó con el resto de las mulas hace más cinco años. Es un favor especial de un amigo que también es del círculo y que por razones obvias está escondido en el extranjero y es todo lo que tienes que saber sobre eso.

- Entiendo - asintió el hombre con el entrecejo fruncido e intrigado muy a su pesar - ¿Y quién es la nueva reclusa a la que tengo mandar al infierno ahora?

- Es la reclusa Vause - dijo la mujer con frialdad y Pornostache no pudo evitar sorprenderse, era una de las reclusas modelos de Litchfield que no se metía con nadie hasta que llegó Piper Chapman a la prisión para meterla en líos - Tienes que matar a Alex Vause.


End file.
